Snapshots
by earwig
Summary: Glimpses into Robin and Patrick's future family. Diverges from GH canon March 2008.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Snapshots  
Author: earwig  
Rating: PG at most  
Disclaimer: Robin, Patrick, and other characters first found on General Hospital do no belong to me. Alanna Mackenzie Drake, however, does.  
Spoilers/Warnings: Excessive fluff.  
Summary: A look inside the life of Robin, Patrick, and their daughter Lana Drake.  
Author's Notes: I'm writing these "snapshots" for the livejournal prompt community theechochorus, and I seem to have created my own AU with Robin and Patrick's daughter, so I decided to share them. They're all scenes from her childhood, but may not be posted in chronological order. She might be six in one and in the next, four. Hence the title, Snapshots. These are just glimpses into their lives, much like a photograph provides. Much love to mtp and normativejean for their shameless enabling.

I hope you enjoy her as much as I do.

Picture 1: Welcome to the World

"Congratulations," Kelly said as she lifted the baby from Robin's abdomen. "You have a beautiful little girl." She looked up at Patrick, who was clutching a weeping Robin's hand and wore a dazed expression. "Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?"

Patrick didn't respond.

Robin squeezed his hand tightly. "Patrick?"

He snapped back to alertness. "What?"

Kelly laughed and nodded her head towards the squirming infant in her hands. "Want to do the new father thing and cut the cord?"

Patrick blinked. "Sure," he said slowly. He dropped Robin's hand and stepped next to Kelly. Epiphany pressed a scissors into his hand, and to his utter mortification, his hand shook slightly.

Epiphany noticed, and teased gently, "Bet that's the first time you've been nervous about cutting in an OR since you were an intern."

Patrick nodded as he cut the cord. Once done, he stepped back to Robin's side, and Kelly passed the baby off to Epiphany while she finished the delivery. Robin and Patrick watched in eager anticipation as Epiphany quickly wrapped the baby in a blanket.

A wide smile broke out on Robin's face as Epiphany approached with their daughter, and she held out her arms impatiently. "I want to see her."

Epiphany chuckled and carefully transferred the tiny bundle to Robin's arms. She stepped back and admired the picture the new family made.

Robin cuddled her daughter close, and breathed, "Oh, she's beautiful." A few stray tears sprung from her eyes as she looked up at Patrick for confirmation. "Isn't she beautiful?"

He leaned down and kissed the top of Robin's head. "Just like her mother."

Kelly asked, "So what's her name?"

Patrick looked down at Robin. "Yes, Robin, what's her name?"

Robin looked up from her daughter and explained. "We made a deal. He got to pick a boy's name, I got to pick a girl's name." She stroked her finger along the baby's cheek. "Her name is Alanna Mackenzie."

"For Alan and Mac," Patrick recognized. Slowly he said, "Alanna Mackenzie Drake." He nodded. "I like it."

"Well, good, you didn't really get a say," Robin teased, as Patrick wrapped his arms around the both of them.

A flash suddenly went off, and Robin and Patrick both turned towards where it had come from.

Epiphany held a camera in front of her. "What?" she asked gruffly. "You'll want it later." She smiled slightly. "Happy birthday, Alanna."


	2. Chapter 2

Picture 2: Love to Lay Here Lazy

The morning sun shone in through the cracks in the blinds.

Slowly, Robin cracked an eye open and peered over at the clock on the nightstand. Seeing that it was still early, she closed her eyes again, hoping for a few more moments of sleep before starting her day.

A pair of arms snaking around her waist and a series of kisses to the side of her neck prevented that from happening, however.

Eyes still closed, she murmured, "Morning," before rolling over to the sight of her husband's face. Even after four years of marriage and another two of dating, the sight of him, rumpled and tousled with sleep, could take her breath away.

He smiled slightly and his dimple winked out at her. "Morning," Patrick returned, before leaning forward to kiss her.

Before he could close the gap between them, a pair of feet popped up between them.

Surprised, Robin leaned back and looked at Patrick quizzically. "When did she wind up in here?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Around two, she had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with us."

Robin laughed at him gently. "You are such a softy," she teased. She reached out a hand to stroke his cheek. "And you know, it's incredibly sexy."

Patrick arched an eyebrow and said "Oh, really?", all the while reaching for Robin, but again, the pair of feet between them blocked his access.

This time Robin's laughter was genuine, and loud enough to cause the owner of the feet to poke her head up from the opposite direction. "Mommy?" Lana propped herself up on her elbows and looked at her parents, confused, eyes still heavy with sleep. "What's so funny?"

Robin and Patrick looked over at each other, as Robin said, "Oh, nothing sweetie," and with the ease of years of silent communication, they both reached down towards their daughter and began tickling her.

Lana shrieked with laughter and began squirming as if to get away. "Mommy, daddy, no," she cried, all the while really moving herself closer to her parents hands.

Not taking his hands off his daughter, Patrick looked over at Robin and said, "I don't know, Mom, think she's had enough?"

"Hmm," Robin considered. Looking down at Lana's shaking form, she asked, "What do you think, missy? Had enough?"

"Yes!" Lana managed to cry out between spurts of laughter.

Relenting, Patrick flipped his daughter right side up, so that she was facing the same direction as her parents. Immediately she snuggled in between them, resting her head on Patrick's chest. "That wasn't very nice," Lana scolded her parents.

Robin and Patrick exchanged a look over her head. Robin reached out and stroked a hand through Lana's messy hair. "We're sorry sweetheart," she said as contritely as she could. "Mommy and Daddy were very bad."

"Yes, you were," she said matter-of-factly, in a tone that was eerily like Robin's.

Patrick burst out laughing, and when Robin shot him a look, Patrick protested, "What? There is no doubt she's your daughter."

Lana raised her head off Patrick's chest and looked up at her parents. "You're silly." Shifting herself from Patrick to Robin, she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and asked, "Mommy, what's for breakfast?"

"I think that since Daddy has been so mean and is laughing at us, he should make breakfast this morning, what do you think?" Robin cuddled her daughter, and two practically identical faces looked over at Patrick expectantly.

He heaved a heavy sigh. "I suppose I could cook breakfast for my two favorite girls." He reached out and tweaked Lana's nose. "What are you two in the mood for?"

Robin whispered something in Lana's ear, and Lana nodded excitedly. "We want French toast, Daddy," she announced.

"French toast?" Patrick considered. "I think I can manage that." He slid out from under the covers and stood, stretching his arms above his head. He reached back out and pulled Lana to him, saying "Come here, you monkey." He lifted her to his hip, and said, "If I'm making breakfast, you need to go get dressed for pre-school, so Mommy can go take her meds. Do you think you're a big enough girl to do that by yourself?"

Lana nodded. "Of course I am," she said in a practically offended tone.

Robin bit back a laugh at the sight of father and daughter looking at each other with exasperation.

"Alright then," Patrick said, as he carried Lana from the room.

"I'll be in to help you in a minute, sweetie," Robin called after them. When they disappeared from sight, she leaned back against the headboard and smiled.

Sometimes waking up was the best part of her day.


	3. Chapter 3

Picture 3: As Long as One and One is Two

Patrick sat at his desk, frowning over an article in the latest New England Journal of Medicine. There was no way that surgical technique would work.

A little girl's voice calling out "Daddy?" made him look up, and a smile broke out on his face.

"Hey sugar plum, what's going on?" he asked.

His daughter Lana stood in the doorway, still dressed in her school uniform. The sight of her in her kilt and knee socks, and long, dark braids never failed to bring a smile to his face. Except for the dimple in her cheek that matched his own, she was the spitting image of Robin. Patrick never would have imagined someone so tiny could wrap her fist around his heart so easily, but then, her mother's ability to do it had surprised him too.

Lana crossed the room, and climbed up into his lap, snuggling into his chest.

Patrick tugged lightly at one of her braids. "Did you just come in to say hi?"

She leaned back and her face took on the familiar earnestly curious expression he knew so well. "No. Daddy, a boy at school kept running up and pulling my hair at recess. I thought we were friends. Why would he do that?"

Patrick's smile froze, and he choked back his first reaction. He struggled for a moment to control himself, and Lana watched in fascination at the multitude of emotions that played out across his face.

"Daddy?"

"Why would one of your boy friends pull your hair?" Patrick repeated slowly. He shook his head and wished that Robin were around, though no doubt she'd be laughing at his pain. "Don't you want to ask your mother this? She's so much smarter than I am, you know."

Lana frowned. "She told me to come ask you."

"Oh, did she now," Patrick muttered. His thoughts turned quickly to revenge, but a tugging on his shirt front jerked him back to reality. He looked down into the brown eyes that reminded him so much of Robin's, and sighed. He tightened his hold on Lana slightly, and answered, "Well, when a boy does things like pull a girl's hair it usually means that he likes her."

Lana's nose crinkled in confusion. "Likes her?"

Patrick blew out a breath. He was so going to make Robin pay for this. "Yes, sweetie, likes her. You know, sort of like Daddy likes Mommy, or Aunt Maxie likes Uncle Lucky."

"But why would he try to hurt me to tell me that?"

A laughing voice from the doorway answered for him. "Because boys are silly and don't know any better."

Patrick and Lana's heads turned in unison towards the sight of Robin leaning against the doorframe, a wide smile on her face.

"Mommy, that doesn't make any sense," Lana said.

Robin nodded. "I know, sweetie. And you think they'll outgrow it, but they never do." She walked over to the two of them and ran a hand across Lana's head. "You need to go get changed, missy. Alexis will be here to pick you up for your dance class in twenty minutes, and I don't think you want to wear your uniform, do you?"

Lana scrambled down off Patrick's lap. "No! I forgot." She ran out of the room.

"I'll be by to see if you need any help in a minute!" Robin called after her daughter's retreating form. She looked down at her husband's sulking expression. "Shouldn't the six year old be the one doing the pouting?"

Patrick tugged her down onto his lap, holding her in the same way he'd been holding Lana. "That was a mean thing you just did, Robin."

Robin batted her eyelashes innocently. "What did I do? I thought you liked when Lana came and talked to you about school," she teased gently.

"But about boys?" Patrick complained. "Isn't she too young for that?"

Robin rolled her eyes at him. "Patrick, at what age did you steal your first kiss from a girl?"

"Four," he admitted. "But don't go changing the subject!"

Robin laughed, and pressed a kiss to his cheek before sliding off her lap and heading for the door.

"Robin?" Patrick called after her. She turned, and looked at him, an expectant expression on her face. "Is it too late to consider an all girls school?"

Robin rolled her eyes once more and walked out. As she walked down the hall, Patrick could hear the sound of her laughter as she headed towards their daughters bedroom.

He frowned. He thought it was a good idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Picture 4: Tiny Dancer

"Close your eyes," Robin instructed her daughter. "And keep them that way, or I could poke your eye out."

Lana obeyed, though a few stray giggles emerged. "Mommy, you wouldn't poke my eye out."

"Well, no," Robin admitted, as she carefully started lining Lana's eyes with black eyeliner. "But I could, if little girls weren't to listen."

Lana frowned. "I always listen," she said indignantly.

"Oh, really?" Robin asked. "Then why did I find the race car track set up after I told you to put it away?"

"Daddy did it!" Lana protested. "I told him, but he said to ignore you."

Robin paused. "Did he now," she muttered. "Well, I'll deal with his punishment later."

"What Mommy?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Mommy was just thinking out loud." She surveyed her handiwork critically. "Alright, open your eyes."

Lana's dark brown eyes were lined, and her lashes coated with a thick coat of black mascara. Blush covered her cheeks, and bright red lipstick was on her lips. Her long brown hair was piled high on her head in a bun, surrounded by a red ribbon.

In short, she looked every inch the ballerina.

"Okay short stuff, I think you're done," Robin said, as she lifted her down from her seat on the counter. "Ready to see how you look?" She set Lana down on the stool they kept in the bathroom for her, facing the mirror.

Lana stared. "I don't look like me."

Robin laughed and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Well, no, that's the point of the makeup and costume, remember? So you can look like the character you're playing. Sort of like when we play dress up."

A wide smile crossed Lana's face. "Can I look like this every day?"

Robin laughed again and smoothed a stray hair back into place. "No sweetie, remember we talked about this. Makeup is for big girls like Mommy and for special occasions like your recital."

Lana's face slid into a pout, and she was about to protest, but the sound of the door bell ringing stopped her.

"Saved by the bell," Robin muttered under her breath. Louder, she addressed Lana. "I bet that's Molly and Alexis. Why don't we go see?"

"Okay!" Lana ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs ahead of Robin.

"Wait for me or check to see who it is before you open the door!" Robin called after her daughter's retreating form. She walked down the stairs more slowly, and when she reached the bottom, found Lana chattering away with Molly, while Alexis stood by watching.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted, as she crossed the room to join them. "You all set for your big night Molly?"

"Yes," the little girl said shyly.

Alexis and Robin traded glances. Despite knowing Robin since birth, Molly was always shy when she first arrived at the Drake's.

Alexis spoke up. "Thank you so much again for getting her ready Robin. I've never quite mastered the whole stage makeup thing."

Robin waved a hand in the air, as if to dismiss her. "It's so not a problem. We'll see you at the show?"

Alexis nodded. "Of course." She turned towards Molly and Lana. "Be good for Robin." She bent down to press a kiss to the top of Molly's head. "Your father, sister, and I will be front row center, promise."

With a grateful smile, Alexis rushed back out the door.

Robin turned to the girls. "Well Miss Molly, I suppose we should make you look like Lana now, hmm?"

Molly nodded eagerly.

"Alright, upstairs with you." Robin shooed the girls towards the stairs, but Lana stayed rooted in place. Robin crossed over to where she stood, and crouched down to her height. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Mommy, my tummy hurts."

Robin lifted a hand to Lana's forehead. "You're not warm." She leaned back on her heels. "Tell me, does it feel like butterflies are in your tummy?"

Lana's nose crinkled in confusion. "Butterflies?"

Robin tried to think of a better way to explain. "Does it feel like something is moving around really fast, back and forth in your tummy?"

The confusion lifted from Lana's face. "Yes! What is it?"

"Well, remember how Miss Amanda said you might get nervous?"

Lana frowned. "Yes."

"That feeling in your tummy is just a sign that you're a little scared about tonight," Robin explained.

"I'm not scared," Lana protested indignantly.

"It's okay if you are," Robin reassured. She looked over at Molly. "You too, Molly. It's completely normal. I was always nervous before my dance recitals. Your daddy gets nervous sometimes before he does important surgeries, and I bet your mom and dad get nervous before big trials," she concluded, looking over at Molly.

"I'm not scared!" Lana repeated, a scowl setting in on her face.

"Okay, okay." Robin held her hands up in defeat, an attempt to ward off the tantrum or argument that she was certain was about to erupt. "Molly, let's go do your makeup." Robin herded the girls towards the stairs once more.

As she watched them scamper up the stairs ahead of her, Robin pressed her hand to her stomach. Lana might not admit it, but Robin had a case of the butterflies herself.

She just wasn't about to admit it to a five year old.


	5. Chapter 5

Picture 5: My Day to Day Scene

"Thank you so much for watching her this weekend," Robin said as she shuffled Lana into Lucky and Maxie's house. "Patrick was so sweet to plan this weekend before the," she looked down at Lana's head, and continued, "thing happens, but he shouldn't have left it as a surprise."

Maxie laughed at her cousin. "It's absolutely no trouble." She knelt down to Lana's height. "And we're going to have the best time, aren't we, Miss Lana?"

"Yes!" Lana exclaimed excitedly. She looked around the living room. "Where's Uncle Lucky?"

"He's out back with Cam and Jake." Maxie rose to standing again. "Why don't you go join them?"

"Okay!" Lana started running towards the back of the house, when Robin's voice made her stop.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh." Lana ran back over to Robin and threw her arms around Robin's waist. "Bye Mommy."

Robin laughed. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her daughters head. "Bye sweetie, be good for Aunt Maxie and Uncle Lucky, you hear?" She swatted her gently. "Now go play."

Lana ran for the door again, calling back "I will! Bye!"

Robin and Maxie looked at each other and laughed.

"Seriously Robin, she's going to be fine," Maxie assured. "The boys are visiting for the weekend, and she adores them. Lucky and I are actually good at the whole looking after children thing, I swear."

"Oh, I know," Robin said. "I'm just a nervous mother, you know that." She smiled. "And I don't like being away from her." She turned more business like. "Now, I packed extra clothes in case of emergency, as well as all the toys that Lana deems necessary to sleep. You know we don't like her having sugar after five, and please try and convince Lucky to limit the candy he gives her this time, okay?"

"Robin!" Maxie laughed again. "We've watched her before. We know her routine. You'll get her back in one piece."

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Robin asked.

Maxie nodded, still laughing.

"Alright." Robin reached out and hugged her cousin. "I'm leaving before I get any crazier. Thank you again for doing this."

"It's no problem." Maxie put her hand on Robin's still flat stomach. "Now go have a good time with your incredibly hot husband before this one comes along to make your lives completely crazy."

"Done." Robin turned and opened the door, and paused in the doorframe. "Call me if there's a problem, okay?"

"Get out of here!" Maxie ordered.

With a final smile, Robin closed the door behind her, and Maxie smiled, turning to go find her husband, goddaughter, and step-children.

In the backyard, Maxie found Lucky tending to the grill, while Cam and Jake kicked a soccer ball around. Lana was sitting in a deck chair, open backpack in the chair next to her, coloring. The only thing out of place in the picture was the wrapper of the lollipop that Lana was happily enjoying.

Maxie walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I thought I told you no candy before dinner," she scolded.

Lucky put a hand over hers, keeping his attention on the grill in front of him. "You did." He turned his head slightly and shot her a cheeky grin. "I just ignored you."

Maxie swatted his side, and stepped up next to him. "If she doesn't eat, I'm blaming you."

Lucky laughed and wrapped his spare arm around her shoulders. "She'll be fine. And what's a weekend long sleepover for, if not ruining your dinner with candy?"

"True," Maxie conceded, leaning her head against Lucky's shoulder. "How much longer till we eat?"

"Ten minutes?" Lucky estimated, flipping the burgers one more time.

"Alright, I'll go call the boys in to set the table and wash up." Maxie stepped over to where Lana was sitting and ran a hand across her hair. "Sweetie, we're going to eat soon. You want to pack up your coloring book and crayons and go wash your hands?"

"Sure," Lana agreed.

"Thank you," Maxie called back as she headed down the porch steps to interrupt her step-sons soccer game. She intercepted a kick Cam had sent in Jake's direction, stopping the ball with her foot.

"Maxie!" Both boys cried out in unison.

"Sorry guys." Maxie shrugged. She reached down and picked up the ball, holding it against her hip. "Dinner is in ten minutes, so you two need to go wash your hands, and Cam, it's your turn to set the table." She tossed the ball to the older boy. "You guys can play more after dinner, okay?" She wrapped an arm around each of their waists and started steering them towards the house. "Oh, and after dinner, how about you let Lana play with you?"

Cameron made a face. "She kicks like a girl."

Maxie laughed and ruffled Cameron's hair. "She is a girl, and she's littler than you, so don't expect her to play exactly the same way. But I've been to her soccer games. She's pretty good." She pushed the boys ahead of her onto the porch. "Hand washing. Now."

She watched the boys walk into the house, and sank down into one of the deck chairs.

Sometimes life really was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Picture 6: Came From a Land Down Under

The doorbell chimed through the house.

From her place at the kitchen table, Lana looked up at her mother who stood at the stove stirring spaghetti sauce. "Can I get it, Mommy?"

"Are you going to check to see who it is first? And if you don't know, are you going to call for me?" Robin asked her daughter, who was squirming in her seat with anticipation.

"Yes!" Lana exclaimed, sliding off her chair. "Please?"

"Alright, go on," Robin laughed. She watched Lana run out of the room, and raised the spoon to taste the sauce.

Lana ran to the door, and stood on her tiptoes to see who was on the other side. She frowned when she didn't see anything, but suddenly a stuffed koala bear came into view, and she squealed and threw open the door.

"Grandpa Robert!" She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down on her toes. "Is that for me?"

"Hm," Robert said cheekily. "Do you know any other five year old girls that live in this house?" He crouched down to be level with his granddaughter.

Lana shook her head back and forth. "Just me!"

He chuckled and held out the stuffed animal. "Then this must be for you." Lana reached out for the toy, but Robert pulled it back slightly. "Don't I deserve a hug first?"

"Of course!" Lana threw herself into his arms and he wrapped them around her tightly.

Robert pulled back and looked at Lana thoughtfully. "You've grown haven't you?"

She nodded. "A whole inch since you saw me last!"

Robert rose to his feet. "A whole inch?" He echoed. "I suppose we should go inside and see your mother, too, hm?" He passed the stuffed animal to Lana and held out his hand. "Where is she anyway?"

Lana tucked the koala under her arm, and started tugging Robert towards the kitchen. "She's making dinner. You're going to stay aren't you?" She asked looking back at her grandfather, winningly.

Robert laughed. "For food? Absolutely." He bent down and tickled Lana's side lightly. "Spending time with my favorite daughter and granddaughter is just a bonus." He said the last as they arrived in the kitchen and came to a stop.

Having heard the last, Robin wiped her hands on a dish towel and came around the counter. "I believe we're your only daughter and granddaughter, Dad," she said, stepping forward to embrace her father. "Unless there's something you want to tell me?"

He looked down at the top of Lana's head. "Stop disparaging me in front of my granddaughter, please."

"What does dis-parging mean?" Lana asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Disparaging," Robin corrected. "And it means Grandpa Robert wants me to stop saying bad things about him."

Lana frowned. "What did you say that was bad?"

Robin laughed. "Nothing, sweetie." She noticed the toy in Lana's hands. "So what did he bring you this time?"

"I resent that," Robert said. "I don't always bring her toys."

Robin looked over at her father incredulously. "Are you serious? You always bring her a stuffed animal back from your crazy adventures."

Lana held out the koala bear for Robin to inspect.

"A Koala, huh?" Robin looked up at Robert once more. "What were you doing in Australia?"

Robert seated himself at the kitchen table and pulled Lana onto his lap. "That's classified, Luv." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box, setting it down on the table. "You know, I brought you a present, too."

Robin tried not to smile as she seated herself across the table from her father and daughter. She handed the stuffed animal back to Lana and reached for the small velvet box. She flipped open the lid and sighed when she saw the opal earrings inside. "Dad, you shouldn't have."

"Do you like them?" He countered, squeezing Lana tightly.

"Of course," Robin said, reaching up to exchange the earrings she was wearing for the ones in the box. "That's not the point."

"The point?" Robert asked. "The point is to spoil the two prettiest girls in Port Charles, and I am just the man to do it."

Earrings in place, Robin stood and leaned over to hug Robert again. "Thank you, Dad." She looked down at her daughter. "Did you thank Grandpa Robert for the stuffed animal?"

"No," Lana said. She turned in Robert's lap to hug him once more. "Thank you, Grandpa."

"You're very welcome." He tickled her lightly. "Now, do you think we can talk some cookies out of your mother while we wait for dinner?"

Robin laughed as she walked back over to the stove. "That's not likely. So, how long are you in town for this time, Dad?" She asked, while filling a pot with water and setting it to boil.

As Robert answered, Lana cuddled her new toy tightly and leaned back against her grandfather's chest.

She listened to her mother and grandfather chatter idly, and smiled. She loved when Grandpa Robert came to visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Picture 7: Let Go of Your Busy Day

"Patrick?" Robin called up the stairs. "Have you seen Lana?" When he didn't answer, she heaved a sigh and headed up them herself.

The month since they'd brought Matt home from the hospital had been an adjustment for everyone, especially Lana. She'd been the center of her parents universe since the day she arrived, and leaning to share the spotlight with her younger brother had been hard.

"Patrick?" Robin called again, this time more quietly. He'd come upstairs half an hour ago to put Matt down for the night, and she didn't want to wake the baby if he was asleep, for everyone's sake.

Patrick's head popped out from the nursery. He crooked a finger, gesturing for her to join him, a wide smile on his face.

Robin complied, and as she stepped next to him, she asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Shsh," he said. "Look." He nodded his head at what was going on inside the nursery.

Robin turned her head, and melted. "Oh," she breathed, a smile breaking out on her own face.

Inside the nursery, Lana sat in the rocking chair under the window, her little brother cradled carefully in her arms. She sang to him softly, the lullaby that Robin had sung to her when she was a baby and still did when she was sick.

Patrick's arm wrapped around Robin's shoulders and she leaned her head against his chest as they listened to their daughter sing their son to sleep.

"Sail away to slumber land, on a sea of happy dreams. Dream of crisp blue summer skies, dream rainbows and butterflies," Lana sang softly, rocking Matt carefully in her arms, legs dangling in air. She looked up at her parents and whispered, "Daddy, I think he's asleep."

Patrick crossed from the doorframe to where his children sat and crouched down next to them. He looked down at Matt, and whispered back, "I think you're right. Hold on, okay?" Carefully he transferred the baby from Lana's arms to his own, and rose. Looking down at Lana he added, "Why don't you go wait with your Mom while I finish putting him to bed?"

"Okay," Lana whispered. She slid out of the chair and went to stand in the door with Robin, who immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Patrick stepped over to the crib and set Matt down inside. He covered him with a blanket, and then reached out to turn on the baby monitor next to the crib. Taking one final look down at his son, he walked across the room to where Robin and Lana stood. Bending down slightly, he picked Lana up and settled her on his hip, wrapping his other arm back around Robin's shoulders.

Silently the three of them headed back down the stairs to the living room. Patrick sat down on the couch, transferring Lana to the space between him and Robin.

Robin spoke first. "Sweetie, that was very nice of you to sing your brother to sleep like that," she said, stroking her hand against Lana's long hair. "I'm very proud of you."

Lana shrugged. "It isn't a big deal."

"No, I think it is," Patrick said. "You're going to be a great big sister. Matt's lucky to have you."

"If you say so," Lana shrugged again. She looked up at her parents faces. "Can we watch a movie now? Just the three of us?"

"Hm," Robin said, looking at the clock. "It's kind of late to start a movie, what do you think Dad?"

"Please Daddy?" Lana said, her most winsome, 'I have my father wrapped around my finger' expression on her face.

Patrick looked down at her and sighed. He slid his glance over to Robin. "I say that if someone goes and changes into her pajamas and brushes her teeth now, and picks a short movie, we can definitely watch one. That sound okay to you, sugar plum?" He asked, tickling Lana's sides lightly.

"Yes!" She squealed, trying to bat Patrick's hands away. She looked up at her mother. "Is that okay, mom?"

Robin smiled. "I think that sounds great." She stood. "So you need to pick a movie, and go get ready for bed. What do you want to watch?"

"Um," Lana thought for a moment. Then her face brightened. "Sleeping Beauty?"

Patrick frowned slightly. "Are you sure? The dragon isn't going to give you bad dreams?"

Lana adopted her most dignified, 'I am smarter than my parents' look and said, "I'm a big sister now. A silly movie isn't going to give me bad dreams." She slid off the couch and headed up the stairs to change for bed, calling behind her, "I'll be back in a minute!"

Robin and Patrick looked at each other and chuckled softly.

"Guess she told us," Robin remarked as she walked over to the television to set the DVD up. Finished, she crossed back over to Patrick and sank down next to him on the couch. "Our girl's all grown up, Patrick," she said teasingly, looking up at his pouting expression.

"She is not grown up," he insisted. "And you are very mean to rub that idea in my face."

Robin reached up to stroke his cheek. "But you're so cute when you get all flustered over her."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, we'll see how cute you find this," he leered as he pressed her back into the couch cushions, kissing her intently. They quickly became absorbed in each other and forgot about their surroundings till "Ew!!" penetrated their consciousness.

Robin and Patrick stilled, slowly their lips parted and they turned their heads in unison to see Lana dressed in her favorite pink nightgown, a disgusted expression on her face. Her nose scrunched up and she said, "Do you two always have to kiss?"

Patrick sat back up and pulled Robin with him. "I'm afraid so," he said dryly. "Now are we going to watch your movie?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly, climbing back into her spot between them.

Robin reached over to grab a throw blanket, covering herself and Lana with it, as Patrick reached for the remote to hit play.

Lana snuggled into Robin's side and Patrick wrapped his arm around their shoulders, and the three of them settled back into the couch.

As the movie started to play, the Drake family were all perfectly content.


	8. Chapter 8

Picture 8: Happiness is Two Kinds of Ice Cream

"Daddy!" Lana stood at the door, hand on the door knob. "Let's go!"

Patrick walked into the living room, fastening his watch around his wrist and checking his pockets for wallet and cell phone. "Hold your horses, sugar plum." Satisfied that he had everything, he called out, "Robin, we're leaving now!"

Robin came down the stairs, Matt on her hip. "Have fun guys," she said. She ran a hand across Lana's head. "Behave for your dad, okay? It's Father's Day, after all. Don't run him ragged."

Lana nodded, as she bounced in place. "I will." She shot Patrick a pleading look. "Can we go now, Daddy?"

Robin and Patrick traded amused glances over their daughter's head.

"Alright, alright," Patrick said. He bent down to kiss Robin and the top of Matt's head. "We'll be home in a couple of hours, alright?"

"Don't forget your dad is coming over for dinner tonight," Robin reminded, as Lana tugged Patrick out the door.

"We'll be back in plenty of time, I promise." With a final smile, Patrick let Lana pull him in the direction of the sidewalk.

Robin smiled at their retreating forms, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Lana and Patrick walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand, as they headed for the park. When Robin had suggested that he and Lana spend part of Father's Day by themselves, Patrick had thought it was a brilliant idea. Since Matt's birth, father and daughter who had been so close, hadn't been able to spend much time alone together, and though she did her best to not act like it, Patrick was sure she must feel slightly neglected.

Spending the afternoon together was one way to help fix that.

Patrick looked down at Lana's dark head, pony tail bobbing along as they walked. "So what do you want to do at the park, short stuff?"

Lana looked up at him. "Everything?"

Patrick laughed. "I'm not sure we'll have time for everything," he teased gently. "What do you most want to do?"

Lana frowned slightly, considering. "Well," she started slowly. "I really want to ride the carousel. And feed the ducks. But daddy, it's Father's Day. What do you want to do?"

Patrick stopped and knelt down to be eye level with her. He tapped her on the nose gently. "I want to spend the day with you. Whatever we do is fine with me. Okay?"

Lana nodded. "Okay."

Patrick stood and they pair resumed their walk towards the park. "So, let's save the ducks for last, okay? That way we don't have to worry that our hands are dirty for the rest of the afternoon. We can ride the carousel first, if you want."

As Patrick spoke, they entered the park and saw that many other families had the same idea about how to spend a beautiful Father's Day afternoon. Patrick started looking around for the ticket counter with the shortest line, when he became conscious of a tugging on his hand. He looked down at Lana. "What's up?"

She pointed in the direction of an ice cream stand. "Can we get ice cream first?" She smiled up at him winningly. "Please?"

"Ice cream?" He knelt down once more. "You promise you won't tell your mom and that you'll eat all your dinner no matter how many sweets you have this afternoon?"

She nodded eagerly. "Promise."

Patrick held out his pinkie. "Pinkie swear."

Solemnly, Lana joined her pinkie with her father's. "Pinkie swear."

Satisfied, Patrick stood and grabbed Lana's hand, as the two moved to stand in line. Quickly, they reached the front and Lana stood on her tiptoes to see what flavors where available.

Patrick smiled at the attendant, a kindly looking older gentleman. "Hi, I'll have a cone of chocolate chip, please. Lana, what do you want?"

She looked up from the ice cream case. "I'd like a chocolate ice cream cone, please."

"That's all?" Patrick questioned. "You don't want a different flavor?"

Lana shook her head firmly. "Just chocolate."

Both Patrick and the attendant laughed. "Just the two cones then, please," Patrick said.

The gentleman nodded, and set to work, first on Lana's, then on Patrick's ice cream cones. He handed them over carefully, and Patrick paid him quickly, grabbing a handful of napkins as they walked away from the stand.

Father and daughter settled on a nearby bench, each licking their ice cream quickly to prevent melting in the warm summer day. Both were silent, concentrating on the treat in front of them.

Patrick finished his cone, and looked down at Lana, expecting her to still have a lot of ice cream left. To his surprise, his normally incredibly tidy daughter's face was covered in the remains of her ice cream cone spread across her tiny face. He stared in horror for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Lana looked over at him, still slurping away at her cone. "What's so funny?"

Between bursts of laughter, Patrick managed to say, "If your mother saw you like that, your promise to not tell her about the ice cream wouldn't matter."

She frowned, as she finished her cone. She looked down at her pale yellow tank top and jean shorts. "I didn't spill on me, did I?"

"No, sweetie, but your face is a mess." Patrick grabbed the fistful of napkins he'd taken and started wiping off the remains of her early dessert from her face.

Once he finished, Lana looked down at the pile of used napkins and made a sheepish face. "Oops?"

She started giggling and Patrick joined her, wrapping his arm around her tiny shoulders, as they settled back into the park bench, just enjoying the sun and each other.

There wasn't a better way to spend Father's Day.


	9. Chapter 9

Picture 9: True Love's First Kiss?

"Lana!" Robin called up the stairs. "Jake is here for your play date." She looked over at Elizabeth and her son, standing in the entryway. "She's been looking forward to this for days. I think she misses him not being in pre-school with her." Robin looked down at Jake. "How are you liking kindergarten, Jake?"

"It's fun," the little boy answered. He made a face. "I don't like the uniforms, though."

Robin and Elizabeth laughed, and Elizabeth reached down to ruffle her son's hair. "And yet, you used to love them when you saw your big brother in them," she teased gently.

"Aw, Mom," Jake started to whine, when he spotted Lana on the stairs. "Hi!" He said eagerly.

"Hi," Lana replied shyly. She came to stand in front of Robin, and Lana and Jake looked at each other silently.

Robin and Elizabeth traded amused glances over their children's heads. Elizabeth pushed Jake forward gently, and said, "Alright, well I'm going to be late for my shift. Robin, Lucky or Maxie will be by to pick him up at six, okay?"

Robin nodded. "Perfect. Bye Elizabeth." She looked down at the children in front of her. "You guys want to go play in the family room? I think Patrick left the race car track set up."

"Okay!" The children ran off towards the family room.

With a parting smile, Elizabeth headed out the door, and Robin into the kitchen to get a snack ready for the kids.

* * *

In the family room, Lana and Jake set up the race cars on the track. Lana reached for the white car she always used, but Jake grabbed it from her.

"Hey," Lana protested. "That one is mine."

"I want to use it this time," Jake said. He handed her the orange car he usually used. "Use this one instead."

Lana made a face and grabbed for the white car. "No, I want to use the white one. I always use the white one."

Jake held it over his head, frustratingly out of reach for Lana. "No. Didn't your parents ever teach you to share?"

She frowned. "I'm going to tell my mom." She started for the door, but Jake's voice stopped her.

"I'll trade you for it."

She turned back, a suspicious look on her face. "What do you want?"

Jake smiled. "I'll trade you the car for a kiss."

"I'm not kissing you!" Lana protested.

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Then I'm using the white car." He turned back to the racetrack. "Are you coming to play?"

Lana hesitated in the door. "One kiss?"

Jake swiveled his head to face her. "One kiss."

"Okay." Lana walked towards Jake and quickly brushed her lips across his lips. While he sat stunned that she'd actually gone through with it, Lana grabbed the car out of his hand and turned her attention back to the track. She twisted her head around slightly. "Are you going to come race or not?"

Jake blinked. "Yeah," he said slowly. He knelt down on the floor next to her, setting the orange car on the track next to the white one. He picked up the controller and looked sidelong at Lana. "Ready?"

"Ready," she agreed. "Three, two, one…"

Both children activated their controllers and the cars sped off.

When Robin stuck her head into check on them, she saw the incredibly familiar sight of pair of dark haired children bent over the race car track. Satisfied that everything was normal, she headed back to the kitchen to get a snack ready for them.

Little did she know.


	10. Chapter 10

Picture 10: Baby, What a Big Surprise

The front door flew open, and Lana came running through, as she called out, "Sarah, I'm home!" She dropped her backpack next to the door, and looked around the living room for her nanny.

Robin's head popped out from the kitchen. "Hey sweetie, how was school?"

"Mommy?" Lana's nose crinkled in confusion. "What are you doing home?"

"Actually, both your father and I are home." Robin emerged from the kitchen and bent down to give Lana a huge. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

Lana's face grew worried. "Am I in trouble?"

Robin laughed. "No, you're not." She nudged Lana in the direction of Patrick's office. "Why don't you bring your father in here, and we'll get it over with."

"Okay," Lana said hesitantly, as she walked towards the office. She still thought she was in trouble.

Robin watched her walk away, and went back into the kitchen to grab some cookies. She hoped that would make the news go down easier.

* * *

When Robin came back into the living room, she found Lana and Patrick on the couch, Lana in his lap.

At the sight of the cookies, Lana's face lit up. "Are those chocolate chip?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know, would chocolate chip be your favorite by any chance?" Robin teased, setting the plate of cookies down on the coffee table. She sank down onto the couch next to Lana and Patrick.

Lana leaned forward in Patrick's lap to grab a cookie. Hand over the plate, she looked back at her mother. "Can I have one?"

"May you," Robin corrected. "And yes, you may. I brought them for your snack."

Lana grabbed a cookie and was about to bit in when a suspicious expression crossed her face. "Are you sure I'm not in trouble?"

"I know your mother always brings me cookies when I'm in trouble," Patrick remarked dryly.

Robin hit him light on the arm. She turned to Lana, "I promise, you're not in trouble. We just want to tell you something."

Satisfied, Lana sat back against Patrick's chest. "So what is it?" she asked, taking a bite of her cookie.

Robin and Patrick stared at each other over her head. When Patrick blinked first, he bit back a curse and shifted Lana on his lap slightly so he could look at her.

"How would you feel about having another kid around?" he asked tentatively.

Lana frowned. "You mean to visit?"

"No, to live," Patrick clarified, looking at Robin helplessly.

Her frown deepened. "I don't understand."

Patrick shrugged his shoulders at Robin, clearly giving up.

Robin sighed and turned to look at Lana directly. "Sweetie, what your Daddy was trying to tell you is that Mommy is going to have a baby." At Lana's blank stare, Robin continued, "You know, a little brother or sister, like Jake is Cam's brother or Molly is Kristina's sister."

"Oh," Lana said. She looked back and forth between her parents nervous faces. "Was that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes," Robin said slowly.

"I already knew that," Lana said matter-of-factly.

Robin and Patrick's jaws dropped.

Lana looked back and forth between them once more. "Mommy, Dadddy?"

"You already knew?" Patrick managed, after being poked by Robin.

"Yes." Lana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm six, not stupid."

"Don't say stupid," Robin admonished, finally finding her voice. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "How exactly did you find out?"

Lana shrugged again. "Kristina told me. I asked her why you were throwing up all the time and crying a lot and always hungry. She said you were having a baby." She looked at her parents again. "Mommy, when is the baby getting here? And I want a sister, not a brother."

"In about six months," Robin choked out. "You know, if you're worried about me, you should always ask me or Daddy, not Kristina, okay?"

"Okay," Lana replied, nodding her head. "Can I go play now?"

"Homework first, then you can play," Patrick replied.

"Daddy!" she protested, face sliding into a pout.

"You know the rules," Patrick said, lifting her off his lap and onto her feet.

Lana made a face. "Fine." She headed back to the door to pick up her backpack.

Her parents watched her cross the room, and head for the stairs. When she reached the foot of the staircase, she turned back around to face them. "A sister, okay?" She repeated.

"We'll see what we can do," Robin said dryly. "Go do your homework."

Lana trudged up the stairs, and Robin and Patrick collapsed against the back of the couch, Patrick wrapping an arm around Robin's shoulders.

They were silent for a long moment.

"You know we're totally screwed when there are two of them, right?" Patrick finally said, looking over at Robin.

"Totally screwed," Robin agreed, leaning her head against his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Picture 11: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Lana pressed her nose to the living room window, staring intently into the late January night.

Patrick walked into the living room, looking intently for a misplaced medical journal. Upon seeing the small, pink pajama covered form at the window, he stopped in his tracks. "Lana," he said slowly. "What are you doing?"

She turned her head to face him, nose bright red from pressing against the cold glass. "I'm watching for the snow."

Patrick laughed. "You know, I don't actually think that watching for the snow is going to make it appear." He crossed the room to stand by her side, and peered out the window himself. "I hate to say it, kiddo, since I know you were looking forward to it, but I think the weather man might have been wrong. It was supposed to start already, and it's not going to snow two feet overnight at this rate."

Lana frowned. "But I want it to snow," she whined. "I want to build a snowman, and make snow angels, and we haven't had any snow all winter."

He ran a hand over her head gently and spoke soothingly. "I know, sweetie. Maybe next time, though." He glanced down at his watch. "You ready to go get in bed now?"

Lana's frown deepened. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to," came Robin's voice from behind them. "Your bed time was half an hour ago, and you're going to have school tomorrow."

"Not if it snows!" Lana protested.

"Even if it snows, it's not going to be enough to cancel school," Robin said gently. "Let's go."

Patrick scooped up Lana in his arms, and the three of them walked up the stairs together to Lana's bedroom. He deposited Lana on her bed and tucked her in, while Robin closed the curtains and flipped on the night light. Patrick pressed a kiss to Lana's forehead and Robin did the same. As they turned to leave the room, Lana's voice stopped them.

"Mommy?"

Robin paused in the door frame. "Yeah, baby?"

"If it snows two feet, will you and Daddy stay home and play in the snow with me tomorrow?"

Robin laughed softly, and said. "Yes, sweetie. If it snows two feet, your Daddy and I will stay home and play in the snow with you tomorrow. Well, unless the hospital needs up, but they'd try not to call us in if it snowed two feet. Go to sleep."

"Okay, night." Lana rolled over and clutched her stuffed koala bear tightly, clearly worn out.

Patrick pulled the door almost shut behind them and they headed towards their own bedroom.

Robin flopped down on their bed immediately. "I'm beat."

Patrick laid down next to her and turned his head to face her. "It's not going to snow two feet, right? You've lived upstate longer than I have. If it's not snowing by now, it's not going to, right?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not. But stranger things have happened." She pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I'm going to give in and get ready for bed myself." She stood and walked into their adjoining bathroom. "You coming?"

"No, I have to do some more work before bed. I'll join you shortly." Patrick stood up and looked out their window, where small flakes of snow were starting to fall. He shook his head and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Early the next morning, Robin was jolted awake not by her normal alarm, but by the sensation of being shaken. "What, what?" she mumbled.

"Mommy, Mommy," Lana whispered excitedly.

After rubbing her yes, Robin squinted at her daughter's exuberant face. "What is it, baby?"

"It snowed, Mommy!" Lana tugged on her hand. "Come see!"

Robin let Lana tug her out of bed and over to the window. It took her a minute to focus, but as she looked out at the seemingly never ending sight of white, she realized what it meant. "Oh."

"See!" Lana crowed. "I told you."

"Yes, you did," Robin said distractedly. "We need to turn on the tv and see what's going on now, though, sweetie." She pushed Lana onto the bed and under the covers next to Patrick and then slid back under herself, shivering slightly in the morning cold. She reached for the remote on the night stand and flipped on the local news. Tuning out the annoying peppiness of the anchor, she scanned the bottom of the screen for the scroll of cancellations that invariably accompanied a storm like this. Seeing the name of Lana's school, she sighed. "Well, looks like you got your wish."

"No school?" Lana asked excitedly.

"No school," Robin confirmed with a sigh. She reached over and shook Patrick's shoulders. "Wake up."

As he always did, Patrick shot awake. "I'm up, I'm up." He looked over at Robin's frustrated expression and Lana's excited one. "What's going on?"

"It snowed two feet, Daddy!" Lana exclaimed happily. "I get to stay home and play!"

Robin nodded in confirmation, at Patrick's questioning look.

"Oh," he said flatly. "Well, I was wrong."

Lana looked back and forth between her parents. "What, don't you guys want to play with me?" she pouted, sticking her lip out.

"It's not that," Robin sighed. "Mommy just had a lot of work to do today at the hospital." She ran a hand across Lana's unruly morning hair. "But playing in the snow with you will be lots of fun. Why don't you go back to bed for a little while and try to get some more sleep, though, alright? Daddy and I will make a big snow day breakfast for you later, I promise."

Lana frowned. "Can't I just sleep here?"

Patrick laughed. "Sure you can, I'm going back to sleep, too." He laid down and tucked Lana in under his arm, while Robin slid out of bed and went back to the window.

She stared at the still falling snow and the ground covered in white, and smiled slightly. She remembered being Lana's age and wanting nothing more than a snow day and to play with her parents all day long. She cast one final glance out the window and slid back into bed.

The best part of snow days really was getting to stay in bed late. Who was she to mess with tradition?


	12. Chapter 12

Picture 12: Good Morning Little Schoolgirl

Lana sat at the kitchen table, quietly slurping her cereal, legs swinging through the air.

Patrick and Robin sat across the table from her, alternating between staring at her and trading wistful glances with each other.

Lana looked up from her cereal. "I'm done," she announced. "Do I get to leave for school now?"

Robin and Patrick traded a final look, and Robin glanced down at the watch on her wrist. "Go brush your teeth. We'll leave in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Lana pushed the chair back from the table, and ran out of the kitchen.

Her parents watched her with amusement, as she demonstrated her eagerness to get to her first day of kindergarten.

Patrick scooted his chair closer to his wife's and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You know, she has to get this from you. I don't remember being so excited to start school."

Robin laughed and leaned her head against Patrick's shoulder. "How did she get old enough to start school? Didn't we just bring her home yesterday?"

The reminiscing was cut short by Lana's reappearance in the kitchen doorway. Her hair in braids, dressed in the plaid kilt, oxford shirt and sweater vest, knee socks and saddle shoes that made up the uniform to Winston Academy, the expression on her face one of unbridled excitement. She looked more grown up than either of her parents had ever seen her.

Given the jealous way that Lana typically stared at Kristina and Molly's uniforms, Robin suspected that was part of the reason Lana was so eager to start school. Robin also suspected that the allure would wear off more quickly than Lana realized.

"I'm ready to go," Lana said plaintively. "Can we leave now?"

"Which one of us do you want to take you?" Patrick asked.

For the first time, a crack appeared in the confident five year-old's façade. "Can you both take me?"

"Of course," Robin said. "Tomorrow, Nanny Sarah's going to take you, though, and you're going to be carpooling with Molly and Kristina and their nanny after that, okay?"

Lana nodded furiously. "I just want both of you today." She looked up at her parents pleadingly. "Please?"

Patrick rose from his chair and crossed the kitchen to press a kiss to top of Lana's head. "Then you'll get both of us." He straightened. "Where's your backpack, short stuff?"

"I think we left it by the door last night, didn't we?" Robin reminded Lana. "Let me grab my purse, and then we can all go." She nudged father and daughter through the kitchen door. "I'll be there in just a second."

Robin grabbed her purse from the counter, and checked to make sure she had everything. A cry of, "Robin, hurry up" sped her along, and she hastened to join Patrick and Lana in the living room. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Robin called out.

Lana and Patrick waited expectantly at the door, matching expressions on their faces.

Robin laughed slightly at the sight of them as she headed towards them. "Well, are we going or not?" She asked teasingly, as she glided out the front door, keys in hand.

As father and daughter hurried to catch up with her, the sound of laughter filled the air.

It was a routine that would continue for years of first days of school to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Picture 13: When the Whole World Fits Inside of Your Arms

Robin was trying not to fall back asleep, when Patrick walked in holding Matt. "Hey," she said, struggling to sit up. "Is everything okay?"

"He's fine, just a little fussy. I think he wanted his Mommy." Patrick handed Matt over to Robin and crawled back under the covers. He reached out to shake Matt's foot. "Didn't you, sport?"

"Did you want your Mommy?" Robin cooed softly, cuddling Matt close. She looked over at Patrick. "Would you mind going and getting a bottle for him? We may as well feed him since he's up and it's unlikely he'll fall back asleep."

Patrick sighed heavily. "I get it," he teased. "I'm only good for being your errand boy. I see how it is." He pressed a kiss to the top of Robin's head and slid back out of bed. "I'll bring back your medication, too, so you don't have to get up for awhile yet." He headed out of the bedroom.

"Thank you!" Robin called after Patrick's back. She looked down at Matt. "Your Daddy is so good to us, you know that? You have the best Dad and best big sister in the world, don't ever forget that." She glanced up and saw Lana standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up, sweetie? It's early."

Lana rubbed her eyes and walked over to the bed to look at Matt. "I heard moving around, so I got up to see what it was. Where's Daddy?"

"He went to get Matt's breakfast," Robin explained. "Why don't you come up here with us?"

"Okay." Lana started to climb up on the bed, crawling over Robin's legs, so she was in the middle of the bed, where she always ended up. She curled up against Robin's side, playing idly with Matt's toes.

He kicked back in response.

"Mommy, I think he's ticklish," Lana said wondrously.

"Well, you're pretty ticklish yourself, so that would make sense," Robin said, tickling Lana's side lightly with her free hand.

Lana twisted slightly, laughing and trying to get her mother to stop. "Mommy, mommy, no!" She squealed.

"Is your Mommy being bad?" Patrick asked from the doorway, as he walked in carrying Matt's bottle, a glass of water, and Robin's pill case. He set the water and pills down on Robin's night stand, handing the bottle over to Robin. He crossed back to his side of the bed and slid under the covers one more time.

Lana immediately changed allegiances, plastering herself to Patrick's side. "She was tickling me, Daddy."

"Tickling you?" Patrick repeated, shock running through his voice. "That wasn't very nice of her."

Lana nodded her head in agreement against his chest. "You won't tickle me, will you?"

Patrick wrapped his arms tightly around his tiny daughter. "No, I promise I'll protect you from your mean Mommy."

"Thank you for casting me as the villain in this piece," Robin said dryly as she fed Matt his bottle. "But that's fine, Matt and I can totally take you two on if that's how you want to play."

Lana giggled. "Matt can't do anything, Mommy. He's just a baby."

"Ah, but he'll grow up to be big and strong and he'll be on my side when the two of you gang up against me." She looked down at Matt and rocked him slightly. "Won't you, baby boy?"

He gurgled in response.

"See!" Robin crowed. "He's my boy." She looked over at father and daughter who had identical, dimpled smiles on their faces. "Laugh all you want, we'll see what the future holds."

"Mommy, you're silly," Lana said, amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, Mommy, you're silly," Patrick echoed, giving into laughter when Robin shot him an "I am not amused" look in response.

They continued to debate, Matt and Robin and Patrick and Lana, all cuddled up together in bed.

Robin was right. It was going to be the natural pattern for years to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Picture 14: Santa Claus is Coming to Town

It was still dark out when Lana threw herself onto her parents' bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, is it time to open presents now?" She whispered excitedly. Neither Robin nor Patrick responded. Lana frowned, and reached up to shake their shoulders. Louder, she repeated, "Is it time to open presents now?"

This time, Patrick responded with a groan. He rolled over and cracked an eye open, finding his daughter's excited face starting at him expectantly. "Lana, what time is it?" Patrick mumbled drowsily.

She leaned over him to look at the alarm clock on the night stand. "There's a five, a one, and a two." Not deterred, she asked again, "Can we open presents now?"

Patrick managed to open his other eye. "Didn't we say you had to wait till six to open presents?"

Lana shrugged. "I can't tell time yet. How am I supposed to know when it's six?"

"I knew we forgot something," Patrick muttered. He nudged Lana in Robin's direction. "Wake your Mom up, and then yeah. We can open presents."

As Lana crawled across the bed to Robin, Patrick pushed himself upright to a sitting position. He watched with amusement as Lana tried to shake Robin awake. When she didn't get a response, he whispered conspiratorially to his daughter, "Here let me try." Patrick reached under the covers to run his fingers lightly across the side of Robin's stomach, which was easily the most ticklish place on her body.

Robin instantly shot up and swung her arm out, smacking Patrick in the chest. After hearing the sound of her hand making contact, her eyes finally opened. As she looked back and forth between Lana's laughing face and Patrick's pouting one, she sighed and asked, "What time is it?"

Still rubbing his chest, Patrick answered, "5:15. She made it a whopping 45 minutes longer than last year. Be grateful."

Robin rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned widely. "Thank heaven for small miracles." She looked down at Lana, who wore a wide smile. "You want to go open presents."

Lana bounced up and down on her knees. "Please, please, please?"

Robin cracked a smile at her daughters enthusiasm. "I suppose, since you asked so nicely."

Patrick scooped Lana up and set her down on the floor. "Go on, we'll be right behind you." Lana raced from the room, and Patrick called after her, "Don't touch anything till we get downstairs!" Patrick looked over at Robin. "Merry Christmas."

"I think you said that when we went to bed, since it was already Christmas," Robin said dryly. She smiled. "Merry Christmas." She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Patrick's lips. As she drew back, she sighed and said, "I suppose we should get down there before she gives into temptation and opens everything in sight."

Patrick pushed back the blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, stretching. "As usual, you're probably right."

In the process of doing the same, Robin paused. "Excuse me, could you repeat that? I think I was hearing things."

"Nope. You snooze, you lose." Patrick walked around the bed and pulled Robin to her feet.

Robin pouted, an expression that more commonly could be found on their five year olds face. "Please?"

Patrick laughed. "You should ask Lana for lessons on how to use the lip more effectively," he teased gently. When Robin just stuck her lip out further in response, Patrick laughed again and reached down to hoist her over his shoulder, and started walking out of the bedroom.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed, beating him on the shoulders with her hands. "Put me down!"

"Nope. Time to open presents." Patrick walked down the stairs to the living room, where he found Lana sitting cross-legged in front of the Christmas tree, eagerly staring at the pile of presents underneath. At the sound of foot steps, she turned her head slightly.

"Daddy, why are you carrying Mommy?" She asked, a puzzled tone in her voice.

Patrick dropped Robin unceremoniously on the couch. "She didn't want to get out of bed," he explained. "Now, I'm going to go start the coffee, so your mother doesn't kill me. Don't touch anything till I get back," he ordered, as he backed into the kitchen.

Robin righted herself on the couch, and patted the cushion next to her. "Come here, sweetie. Let's remove you from temptation."

Lana scampered up onto the couch next to Robin, cuddling into her side. "Mommy, what's taking Daddy so long?"

"He was starting hot water for you to have hot chocolate, as well as the coffee," Patrick said, as he reentered the living room, carrying a plate of gingersnaps. At Robin's questioning look, he shrugged. "It's Christmas. We'll feed her real food later and I'm hungry." He set them down on the coffee table and seated himself next to Robin and Lana. "Well, kiddo, you ready to dig in?"

Lana nodded eagerly.

"Stocking first," Robin reminded. "And bring your father and I ours too, please."

As Lana scrambled down from the couch and ran across the living room to grab the stockings from the edge of the fireplace, Patrick slid across the couch to wrap his arm around Robin's shoulders. She lifted her face and he leaned down to press a kiss to her waiting lips.

The sensation of stockings being dumped in their laps pulled them apart, and Robin and Patrick turned their attention back to Lana, who was practically vibrating with excitement.

"On the count of three, alright?" Patrick said. "Three, two, one…"

The Drake family tore into their stockings in unison, and the snow started to fall gently outside.

It was a perfect Christmas morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Picture 15: Picture of Her Mama in Heels and Pearls

Lana wandered into the bathroom. "Mommy, I'm bored."

Robin paused in the middle of applying a final coat of mascara to her eyes. "I thought you were playing race cars with your dad."

"He got a phone call from the hospital." A guilty expression crossed Lana's face. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"I bet you weren't," Robin muttered under her breath. She looked down at Lana's face and sighed. "Don't worry, I won't tell him you told me." She smiled, trying to get Lana to do the same. "Want to sit up on the counter and watch me finish getting ready?"

"Yes!" Lana raised her arms, and Robin lifted her onto the counter, grunting slightly as she did so.

"I think you're getting too big for me to do that," Robin said ruefully. She looked down at the makeup spread across the counter. "Now, what was I doing?"

Lana pointed at the tube of mascara. "You were using that."

"Ah, so I was." Robin picked the tube up and finished coating her lashes. She grabbed a pot of lip gloss and coated her lips. She looked down at Lana who was watching intently, and asked, "Do you want to try some on?"

Lana nodded furiously.

"Alright, just don't point it out to your dad, okay?" Robin carefully applied a small amount of lip gloss onto Lana's puckered lips. "There, aren't you pretty?"

Lana swiveled her head to look in the mirror. "I look like you!"

Robin chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you do." She reached down to pick up her perfume, dabbing her wrists and neck lightly with scent. Without asking, she turned one of Lana's wrists over and put a touch of perfume onto her skin. "Rub your wrists together like this, see?" Robin demonstrated, and Lana copied her mother.

Lana raised her wrist to her nose. "That smells so pretty! I want to smell like that when I get big enough to wear perfume."

Robin laughed. "We'll see if your father ever decides you're old enough for that," she teased, tweaking Lana's nose gently.

"Old enough for what?" Patrick asked from the bathroom doorway.

Dark heads turned in tandem to look at Patrick. Mother and daughter exchanged conspiratorial glances, and Robin turned back to Patrick. "Nothing. I'm almost ready. Are you finished with your phone call?"

"Someone ratted me out, I see," Patrick said. He glanced down at his watch. "We do need to get going if we're going to make our reservations."

"I know." Robin drabbed a necklace around her neck and looked expectantly back at Patrick. "Come fasten this for me, and we can go."

Patrick stepped behind Robin, and pulled her hair to the side of her neck and deftly fastened the tiny clasp. He stared at their joint reflection for a moment, when Lana's voice jolted him out of his reverie.

"Daddy! Doesn't Mommy look pretty?"

"She does." Patrick pressed a quick kiss to the side of Robin's neck. He looked over at his daughter. "And so you, did your Mommy decide to share her make up with you?"

"Yes!" Lana exclaimed happily. "I'm going to look just like Mommy when I grow up."

"And on that note, I think it's time for us to go," Robin said hurriedly. She looked up at Patrick. "Reservations, remember?"

"I remember." Patrick picked Lana up from the counter and settled her on his hip. "Let's go find Nanny Sarah, and then we're out of here."

Robin laughed, and headed out of the bathroom, Lana and Patrick following.

They headed down the stairs, and Lana leaned forward to take a sniff of her wrists one more time. In the years to come, no matter how many perfumes she tried, she'd always come back to that one.

It smelled right.


	16. Chapter 16

Picture 16: Back to the Place Where I Belong

Patrick stepped out of the terminal and started looking around for Robin and Lana. He paused for a moment and was promptly bumped into from behind.

"Excuse me," the offender said as they rushed past, and Patrick stepped out of the way, so he missed Lana's approach till he was suddenly hit in the midsection by a tiny dark haired little girl.

"Oooff," he grunted, wrapping his arms around his daughter. He started to ask, "Where's your mother," but was interrupted by Robin's voice.

"Alanna Mackenzie Drake, you are in so much trouble when we get home," Robin scolded as she approached Patrick and Lana. "You know better than to run off when we're in public."

Patrick crouched down to give Lana a hug. "You do know better." He smiled. "I'm very happy to see you, though. I missed you."

Lana smiled widely at her father. "But I missed you so much I had to see you right away and Mommy walks too slow." Her dimple winked out as she tried to convince her father to take her side.

Robin shook her head in silent laughter from behind them.

"Nice try, short stuff," Patrick said dryly as he rose, Lana still clinging to his waist. "But I'm on your mom's side. Maybe she'll agree to delay the punishment till tomorrow, but that's the best I think you can hope for."

"Good call," Robin said, rising to her toes to press a kiss to Patrick's lips. She meant it to only be a quick peck, but he wrapped an arm around her waist and they lingered like that for a moment, till Lana tugged on Patrick's shirt to get their attention.

Robin rocked back on her heels, staying within the circle of Patrick's arm, and they both looked down at their daughter expectantly.

"Did you miss me enough to bring me back a present?" She asked eagerly, clearly willing to put the imminent punishment to the side for the moment.

Patrick laughed. "Do little girls that are you going to be punished deserve presents" He teased gently, reaching a hand out to tickle Lana's side lightly.

She frowned. "But I was good the rest of the time you were gone!" Her lip slid out and threatened to head into pout territory.

Patrick turned to Robin. "Is that true, Mom?"

Robin nodded. "She was a very good girl the rest of the time," she acknowledged. "So I'm thinking we can definitely wait till after we celebrate your Dad getting home to talk punishment."

Lana's lip receded, and her dimple winked out once more as she smiled her most charming smile at her father.

Patrick's own dimple winked out. "Well, if your Mom is telling the truth…" he drawled.

"She is, she is!" Lana exclaimed excitedly.

"Then you can have the present I have for you when we get home," he finished, his own dimple appearing as he smiled down at his tiny daughter. "Sound good?"

Lana nodded vigorously.

Robin and Patrick both laughed at her enthusiasm. Patrick turned his head towards Robin and said, "We should probably go wait for my bag then." He looked back down at Lana. "You're going to stick with us this time, right?"

She nodded once more.

Robin and Patrick laughed again as they started walking towards the baggage claim, Patrick's arm still around Robin's shoulders, as Lana walked just in front of them.

It was good to be home.


	17. Chapter 17

Picture 17: Afternoon Delight

Robin unlocked the front door of the house and stepped inside. "Hello?" she called out. She was surprised by the silence that greeted her in response. Usually the house bustled with activity, regardless of time of day.

She set her keys down on the table next to the door and shrugged off her briefcase and purse, setting them next to the door. She kicked off her heels and padded barefoot up the staircase to her and Patrick's bedroom, wanting to get out of the suit she'd worn for the meeting about her latest grant proposal. She hummed softly as she walked into the bedroom and was in the process of slipping out of her suit coat, when she was stopped in her tracks by what she saw on the bed.

Patrick had been pressed into back to back emergency surgeries and had been at the hospital for what seemed like forever without being able to get home for a break. Now he was sprawled out on top of the bed, still dressed in a pair of scrubs and clearly so exhausted that he hadn't even bothered to take the time to climb in under the covers. Two days worth of stubble covered his chin, and he had a hand tucked under the side of his head as he slept, something that was apparently genetic, as Lana slept exactly the same way most of the time.

She smiled softly at the sight of him. After years of marriage, and a child besides, it still amazed her that just the sight of him could take her breath away. She finished slipping out of her jacket and hooked it on the back of the chair at her vanity.

Robin climbed onto the bed, settling next to Patrick, careful not to wake him up. Automatically he rolled towards her, throwing his other arm around her body. Soon, Robin's breath leveled out and she joined Patrick in a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Robin's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times, and glanced over at the alarm clock on the night stand. She stared, aghast, at the time for a few seconds, then tried to slip out from under Patrick's arm. She hadn't meant to sleep for so long. She needed to get downstairs and start dinner before Lana got home from whichever activity she was at today.

The arm around her waist wasn't cooperating, however. The more Robin tried to wriggle out from underneath it, the tighter its grip became. Finally she gave up and rolled over to find Patrick's amused face smiling at her, sleep and amusement warring for dominance in his eyes.

"Thought you'd play one of your funny jokes did you?" Robin teased, sliding her body back towards his.

"I did." Patrick's dimple winked out. "Hi."

"Hi," Robin returned, smiling back at him. She scooted up the bed to kiss him lightly, but Patrick had other ideas. He pressed Robin onto her back, and kissed her intently. Robin wound her hands into his hair as she kissed him back, and Patrick started to untuck the shell she'd worn with her suit, sliding his hands beneath it.

He didn't get any further than that, though, because a small figure jumping onto the edge of the bed, caused both Robin and Patrick to cease what they were doing and look for the source of the interruption.

Lana's smiling face greeted them and as Patrick rolled over onto his back, Lana jumped on top of him.

"Daddy, daddy!" she chanted happily. "You're finally home!"

He laughed, frustration and amusement both present in the sound. "I am." He tickled Lana's sides lightly and the little girl shrieked with laughter. "Did you miss me?"

"No," she gasped between giggles. She looked over at her mother, pleading. "Mommy, help me!"

Robin looked over innocently at her daughter flailing about. "Help you with what?"

"Mommy!" Lana begged.

"Oh, alright." Robin reached over and pulled Lana out of Patrick's grasp and settled her in between them. She smoothed the stray hairs back from her daughters forehead, and noted that Lana was still dressed in her clothes for dance class. "You should go change, baby girl."

Lana's nose wrinkled. "I'm not a baby."

Robin laughed and pulled Lana into a bear hug, pressing kisses all over her face. "Ah, but you're my baby." She swatted Lana's butt lightly. "Now get going."

"Okay." Lana climbed off her parents bed, choosing the route that went directly over Patrick's legs. She ran out of the room, and her parents watched her go, amusement written on their faces.

Robin scooted back over to Patrick's side, laying her head on his chest. They laid there for a long moment, Patrick stroking Robin's hair gently.

Finally Robin looked up at Patrick and said wryly, "So much for the quiet, huh?"

Patrick laughed, pressed a kiss to Robin's forehead, and in unison, they both rolled out of bed, knowing that their interlude was over.

Silence might be golden, but no one had ever managed to convince a six year old of that.


	18. Chapter 18

Picture 18: Star Light, Star Bright

The downstairs of Robin and Patrick's house was crowded with visitors.

As Brenda looked around the assembled guests who were there to celebrate the newest Drake's baptism, she couldn't find his older sister.

Brenda wandered into the kitchen and spotted Robin pulling trays of food out of the refrigerator. "Hey, Robin, have you seen Lana?"

Frazzled, Robin looked over at Brenda. "Lana? Last I checked, she was playing with the other kids in the den. She's not there?"

Brenda shook her head. "Nope, I checked there. I'll go look for her upstairs, maybe she just needed a break from all the partying."

Robin flashed her a grateful smile. "Thank you, I'd go myself, because I'm sort of worried about her, but my hands are kind of full," she said, gesturing towards the counter full of food.

Brenda waved her off. "No problem. I have something for her anyway." She turned and headed out of the kitchen, weaving her way through the crowd and up the stairs to Lana's bedroom."

She found the little girl sprawled out on her bed, lying on her stomach reading a book.

From the doorway, Brenda asked, "What're you reading?"

Startled, Lana dropped the book as her head spun towards the door. "Aunt Brenda! You scared me," she scolded, as she picked her book back up.

Brenda laughed and walked in, seating herself next to Lana on the bed. "Sorry, kiddo," she said, ruffling her hair.

Lana jumped back. "Aunt Brenda! Mommy is going to be mad if I don't stay neat for pictures." She smoothed down her hair.

"Oops," Brenda said ruefully. "Didn't think about that. I'll fix it for you, I promise. Now, don't you want to know why I came up here?"

"To check on me?" Lana guessed gloomily, sitting up and curling her knees into her chest.

"Now, why would you think that?" Brenda asked, as she put her arm around Lana's shoulders.

The little girl shrugged. "Nobody has time for me anymore," she said plaintively. "All anybody ever thinks about is Matt."

"Now, you know that's not true," Brenda said gently. "Matt's just so little that he needs a lot of attention right now, but your parents still love you and want to spend time with you, Lana."

Lana looked miserably up at Brenda. "It doesn't feel like that," she sniffled.

"I know," Brenda said soothingly. "You just need to give them a little time to adjust, okay, sweetheart? You know how you're getting used to being a big sister?"

Lana nodded.

"Well, they're getting used to being new parents again. You've already trained them, but they're not used to boys, and everyone knows girls are so much better than icky boys."

Lana giggled a little.

"See? Your parents have it just as bad as you do." Brenda nudged Lana with her elbow. "So do you want to know why I came up here?"

Lana nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"I have a present for you," Brenda said gleefully, drawing a small velvet covered jewelry box out of her pants pocket. She held it out on her palm.

"For me?" Lana squealed.

Brenda laughed and tapped Lana on the nose. "Of course for you, go on open it."

"Thank you, Aunt Brenda," Lana said as she grabbed the box out of her hand. She pried it open and stared. "It's so pretty."

On the velvet inside was a silver necklace with a star pendant. At the center of the pendant was an opal, which flashed under the light.

"Do you like it?" Brenda asked hopefully. She pointed to the stone. "That's your birthstone, you know."

"I love it," Lana said as she threw her arms around Brenda, hugging her tight. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Brenda pulled the necklace out of the box and fastened it around Lana's neck. "I just wanted you to have something that would remind you how much I love you, even if I am Matt's godmother now. You're still my favorite niece, okay?"

Lana giggled. "I'm your only niece." She looked up at Brenda excitedly. "Can I go see it?" she asked, squirming with excitement.

"Of course you can."

Lana jumped off the bed and ran to her vanity, which was a child size replica of Robin's. She fingered the charm. "It's so pretty." She turned back to Brenda. "Thank you so much, Aunt Brenda. You're the best."

Brenda smirked and got up off the bed. She bent down to give Lana another hug. "I am, aren't I?"

Lana giggled again, but before she could say anything, Patrick's voice came up the stairs.

"Lana! Brenda! Get down here for pictures!"

Brenda rose and held out a hand. "Shall we?"

Lana slipped her hand into Brenda's with a giggle, and they headed down the stairs.

At the foot of them stood Patrick and Robin, who had Matt curled up against her chest.

"There you are," Patrick said happily, swinging Lana up and onto his hip. "We were wondering where you'd gotten to, you monkey."

"You were?" Lana asked, voice full of disbelief.

"We were," Robin confirmed. She reached up with her free hand to straighten Lana's necklace. "That's pretty."

Lana beamed and looked behind her. "Aunt Brenda gave it to me!"

Did she now?" Robin murmured with a smile. She leaned around Patrick and mouthed 'thank you' to Brenda, who smiled and waved her off. Robin turned back to Lana. "I hope you said thank you."

Lana nodded solemnly. "I did."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Patrick said loudly.

Mac held up a camera. "Ready? On the count of three, I want big smiles… One, two, three…"

Snap.

In the picture, the smiles on their faces show as brightly as the star hanging around Lana's neck.


	19. Chapter 19

Picture 19: How Does Your Garden Grow?

Robin knelt on the grass in front of the house, preparing one of the flower beds to be filled with flowers.

"Mommy!" Lana shouted from behind her, as she raced up to give Robin a hug. "What are you doing?"

Robin returned the hug, careful not to smear dirt all over Lana's clothes. She looked back at Lana's nanny, and said, "Hi Sarah, thanks for taking her to Molly's for me." Robin looked up at Lana's smiling face, and added, "I'm planting our garden, do you want to help?"

Lana nodded eagerly and knelt down on the grass next to her mother. "What do I do?"

Robin and Sarah both laughed, and Robin said, "Why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off? I'll be home for the rest of the day and this was supposed to be your weekend off anyway."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked. She looked down at her watch. "I do have some stuff I was planning on doing…"

"Go," Robin ordered. "And thank you again for watching her, sorry to mess up your weekend."

With a final smile, Sarah headed for her car in the driveway and headed out. Lana waved good-bye and then turned her attention back to her mother.

"So what are we doing?" Lana asked.

"We're going to plant all these flowers that you see, so that our garden looks pretty," Robin explained. "Here, I'll dig a hole and you can hand me a flower and then we'll trade, okay?" Robin dug a hole while Lana watched intently. "Can you hand me one of those red flowers?"

Lana frowned. "How do I get it out?" She asked, holding onto the plastic container, puzzlement running through her voice.

"Oops," Robin said, a sheepish expression on her face. She took the container from Lana and demonstrated. "You just sort of snap it out, see?"

Lana tried to copy, but her much smaller hands couldn't quite get the grip she needed. "I don't think this is going to work."

Robin laughed. "Here, you dig and I'll put the flowers in." She handed Lana the small shovel she'd been using. "Just like I did, okay?"

Mother and daughter settled into an easy rhythm of Lana digging holes and Robin filling them with flowers. They were just about finished when Patrick's voice came from behind them.

"What on earth are you two doing?" He asked curiously.

"Daddy!" Lana scrambled to her feet and threw her arms around her father's legs, with no regard for the fact that her hands were coated in dirt.

Patrick laughed and tried to disentangle Lana from his legs. "Hi there, short stuff. I take it you missed me in the whole twelve hours since you saw me last?"

"I did, I did, I did!" She chanted, smiling up at her father.

Robin rose to her feet and stretched up on her toes to give Patrick a welcoming kiss. "She's not the only one," she said just quietly enough for Patrick to hear.

He arched an eyebrow. "Really? We'll explore that later," he teased. He looked back down at Lana who was bouncing up and down at his side. "Okay, seriously, who gave you sugar?"

Lana stopped bouncing for a moment and looked puzzled. "Nobody." She shrugged. "I'm just happy you're home with me and Mommy."

"Me too," Patrick said, running a hand across the top of Lana's head. He tilted her face upwards so he could see it. "Why is there dirt running across your cheeks?"

Robin laughed. "It's kind of hard to plant flowers without getting dirty," she pointed out. "Lana, do you want to go get cleaned up while I finish up? Then we can start dinner, okay?"

Lana shook her head. "No, I want Daddy to help us finish planting the flowers."

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea," Patrick protested. "I kill plants."

"I think you just don't want to get your surgeon's hands dirty," Robin teased. "I think it's a great idea, actually. You help Lana with the flowers, and I'll go start dinner for all of us, since I gave Sarah the rest of the day off, seeing as she should have had it to begin with."

Lana tugged Patrick over to the flower bed and onto the ground. "Now, I'm going to dig a hole and you have to put the flowers into it," she explained.

Patrick looked confused. "How do I get the flowers out of the things?"

Robin laughed and headed back into the house, leaving her five year old to explain things to her clueless father.


	20. Chapter 20

Picture 20: Something There That Wasn't There Before

Lucky rang the doorbell at Robin and Patrick's house. While waiting for someone to answer the door, he shuffled back and forth awkwardly. He was about to press the doorbell again, when suddenly the door opened, revealing Maxie.

"Well, well," she drawled, propping a hand against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

"Robin called to invite me," Lucky answered. He shook his head. "Wait, why am I explaining that to you?" He nodded his head towards her hand. "Are you going to let me in?"

Wordlessly, Maxie removed her hand and stepped back, letting him into the house. Closing the door, she turned around and stared at Lucky for a moment. Then Robin walked into the living room carrying a just woken Alanna, and her attention was diverted.

"Thanks for coming over, Lucky," Robin greeted. She nodded her head towards the baby in her arms. "I'd hug you, but my hands are sort of full."

He laughed softly. "Believe me, I understand. I remember when Jake was that tiny." He took a few steps closer and looked down at the baby. "She's gorgeous Robin." Lucky looked around the room. "Where's Patrick? I'm surprised he let either of you out of his sight for a minute."

"Believe me, I am too," Robin said dryly. "He's in the kitchen getting her bottle ready. He'll be out in a minute." She sank down into one of the chairs. "Please, sit down." She looked over at her cousin. "I see you're making yourself at home, Maxie."

"What's yours is mine, right?" Maxie chirped. She held her breath as Lucky sat down on the couch next to her. Despite the wrongness of the circumstances, she'd certainly never had to fake her attraction to Lucky. That might have been the only real thing that had happened that summer. To distract herself, she looked over at her cousin and daughter. "Is that the outfit I bought her?"

"One of them," Robin acknowledged. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see Patrick walking into the room.

"Hey Lucky," Patrick said. He settled himself on the arm of Robin's chair, handing over the bottle to her. "Thanks for coming." He looked down at Robin and Alanna, who was now eagerly eating. "You didn't ask them yet, did you?"

Lucky and Maxie looked sideways at each other. Then they turned to Robin and Patrick and asked in unison, "Ask us what?"

Robin looked up at Patrick. "No, I hadn't." She looked down at Alanna, shifting the angle of the bottle slightly, before looking over at Lucky and Maxie. "We'd like to ask the two of you to be Alanna's godparents."

"What?"

Robin chuckled slightly at the Lucky and Maxie's joint reaction. "We'd like the two of you to be Alanna's godparents," she repeated.

Maxie spoke first. "Robin, I love you and her, and you know I'm honored, but don't you want to ask Brenda? She is your best friend."

Robin shrugged. "She is, and I know Brenda will always be here for Alanna, but she'll never move back to Port Charles. We want someone who will be here for the day to day stuff, someone that Alanna can have a real relationship with. And Maxie, Brenda might be my best friend, but you are my surrogate sister. That is at least as important."

Maxie smiled widely, discreetly wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "You know you're consigning her to a childhood filled with designer clothes and if I have it my way, having her first word be Gucci, right?"

"As if that wouldn't be the case if Brenda were her godmother?" Patrick commented dryly. Turning more serious, he added, "We really want you to do this Maxie. What do you say?"

"Yes, of course I will." Maxie rose and crossed the room to hug Robin and Patrick. She knelt down in front of Robin and wiggled Alanna's bootie covered foot. "Hear that kid? You're stuck with me." She rose and sat back down on the couch next to Lucky.

"Are you guys sure you asked the right brother?" Lucky asked. "Robin, you've always been closer to Nikolas, and Patrick, I'm pretty sure you hate me. Don't you want to ask him or Jax, for that matter? He used to be one of your best friends, Robin."

"Used to be, being the operative phrase there." Robin pulled the bottle away from Alanna, handing it off to Patrick to be set aside. "I love Jax and always will, but as long as he is connected to Carly, he is going to have a peripheral role in my daughter's life. As for Nikolas," she looked up at Patrick, "given some things that happened while I was pregnant, Patrick isn't comfortable with the idea." She looked at Lucky with a serious expression on her face. "You're the son of my father's best friend. I've known you for years, your parents were there for me during an incredibly difficult period in my life, and you are wonderful with your own children. Alanna would be lucky, no pun intended, to have you in her life."

"I don't hate you, Lucky," Patrick added. "Have I always liked the way you've handled things? No, but you are a devoted father and one of Robin's friends and since I don't have a lot of friends or family of my own to draw on, I'm deferring to Robin's judgment on this."

Robin smiled at Lucky gently. "Say yes."

Lucky looked back and forth between Robin and Patrick's expectant faces, and sighed. "Okay, yes, I'm honored you asked. I will gladly be her godfather."

"Thank you both so much," Robin said happily. She looked down at the little girl who was once again sleeping in her arms. "I'm going to go put her down."

Lucky looked down at his watch. "I actually need to get back to the station." He rose and took a few steps and bent down to hug Robin and shake Patrick's hand. "Give me a call to work out the details?"

Robin nodded. "Of course. And Lucky, thank you again."

"I really am honored you asked." He smiled. "She's a beautiful little girl. Bye guys." He crossed the room and was about to leave when Maxie called out, "Hey Lucky, wait a minute. I need to go talk to Mac, can you give me a ride?"

Lucky frowned. "Sure, I guess." He watched Maxie hug Robin and Patrick again, and then suddenly she was at his side, looking up at him. "Ready to go?"

"Always." He opened the door and watched her preceded him outside. Once on the porch, they both paused to take a deep breath. Lucky snuck a glance at Maxie's profile. "So, godparents together, huh? Sort of strange."

Maxie looked over at him, a slight smile on her face. "Not so strange," she said mysteriously. "We've always been connected, after all." She nudged him with her elbow. "We're totally going to spoil her rotten, right?"

"Of course," Lucky said, smiling back at her.

They grinned at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. They walked down the steps together and off towards Lucky's car.

Robin watched from the window, and wondered what would happen next.


	21. Chapter 21

Picture 21: Do You Want to Be My One and Only Love

A year ago, they'd all been gathered for Georgie's funeral.

Robin had chosen the anniversary of that day for Alanna's baptism, in part because of Georgie's role in her existence and in part because she thought that the entire family needed something to celebrate.

She thought that was what Georgie would have wanted. A celebration of life, rather than a remembrance of death. Mac and Maxie had agreed, and so they went through with the plans for the baptism.

Now, standing in front of the congregation at St. Timothy's, Patrick, Lucky, and Maxie who was tightly clutching Alanna, at her side, Robin was certain she'd made the right choice.

Alanna was a surprisingly good sport about the whole ordeal, only crying a little as Reverend James sprinkled water on her forehead and when he took her from Maxie to present the newest member to the rest of the congregation.

With her daughter back in her arms, Robin started back down the aisle to their pew, but Patrick's hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Before concluding the baptism, Alanna's father asked for a moment of our time," Reverend James announced. "Patrick?"

Robin turned to Patrick. "What is this about?" She hissed under her breath.

He smiled. "Robin, over the last ten months, we've become a family, you, me, and now Alanna, something we affirmed today with her baptism." He took a deep breath. "I've asked you this before, but I'm hoping that today you'll give me a different answer."

Robin started to shake slightly, and Maxie swooped in to take the baby from her.

Patrick took advantage of the opportunity to grab Robin's left hand. "Robin, will you marry me? Be my family?" He dug a ring box out of his pants pocket, and opened it for her to see.

Robin stared at Patrick, her hand covering her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

"Um, Robin?" Patrick prompted, a hitch in his voice. "Did you maybe want to answer the question?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Robin blurted out, hand coming out to hit Patrick in the bicep.

He rubbed at it gingerly. "I hadn't thought, so no." His face took on a serious expression. "Robin, please. Be my family. Say yes."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Robin asked hopefully.

Patrick smiled softly at her and dropped his voice to where only she could hear it. "Say yes."

"Yes." Robin practically whispered the word, but it was enough.

A wide smile broke out on Patrick's face for the instant before he pulled Robin into his arms and pressed his lips firmly to hers. They lost themselves in the kiss for a moment, but the congregation behind them bursting into applause startled them out of their own private world.

They turned and smiled foolishly at everyone. Patrick pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Robin's finger, pressing a kiss right above it before taking her hand in his. Maxie handed Alanna back to Robin, and Robin settled her against her chest, as Patrick bent down to kiss the top of the baby's head.

Reverend James said, "We'll expect to see you all back here shortly for your wedding, you hear? We normally try to save the kissing at the altar for after the vows have actually been exchanged, though."

Robin blushed, and started to tug Patrick down the aisle, back to their seats. He laughed and followed obediently behind, Maxie and Lucky trailing behind them.

She'd finally said yes. That's all that mattered.


	22. Chapter 22

Picture 22: The Only Thing to Fear is Fear Itself

Robin woke up alone.

Given that Patrick could be called to the hospital at any time for surgeries and that their daughter had a habit of waking up wanting her father in the middle of the night, she wasn't entirely surprised by that. But Patrick always left a note on the night stand if he had to go into the hospital (and she normally woke up for his pager), and whenever he was up with Lana, she could normally hear both of them chattering away on the baby monitor, which was silent.

She slipped out of bed and threw on a robe, shivering slightly in the January cold. She walked down the hall to Lana's nursery, and paused in the doorway.

There stood Patrick, standing silently over her crib, not saying anything, just watching the baby sleep.

Robin walked to his side, putting a hand over his on the crib's railing.

He jolted slightly and looked sideways at his fiancé. He smiled softly at her, and then looked back down at Lana.

"Is everything okay?" Robin whispered, curling her fingers over and through his.

He flipped his hand over and threaded his fingers through hers. He stared at their joined hands for a moment, then back down at the sleeping baby, and finally back at Robin. He shook his head silently.

Robin raised her free hand to his face, forcing Patrick to look at her. "What's wrong?"

Taking a last look at Lana, Patrick tugged Robin by their joined hands over to the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. He sat down and pulled Robin into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Robin shifted slightly, and tried to wrap her arms around him, but couldn't quite manage it. "Patrick, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

He didn't answer for a moment, and when he did, it was so soft that Robin wasn't sure she actually heard him correctly. "I don't think I'm going to be very good at this."

"What?" Robin tried to get him to look up at her, but he had his face pressed firmly against her back. "Patrick, what do you mean you're not going to be good at this?"

The answer was a little bit louder this time. "At raising a daughter. Being a parent." He laughed bitterly. "Being a husband."

Robin took a deep breath and tried not to panic herself. "Are you saying you want to call off the wedding?" she asked tightly, strain in her voice.

At that, Patrick shifted so Robin could actually see his face, and he slid one hand up to cup her chin, raising her to face him. "No," he said quietly, but firmly. "I am most definitely not saying that." He stared straight into her eyes, so that she could see the sincerity of what he was saying.

"Then what are you saying?"

He looked away. "That I'm scared, Robin. I don't want to fail at this. It's the most important thing I'll ever do, and I don't want to fail."

"Why would you think you would fail?" Robin tried to get Patrick to look at her, to no avail. Firmly, she said, "Patrick, look at me."

He did so, and Robin found terror in his eyes. "Why wouldn't I think I'm going to fail? Robin, every time we've gotten close to actually making things work, something has torn us apart. I had a lousy example as to how to be a father and a husband." He shook his head miserably. "Do you think she's going to grow up to hate me? I don't want her to hate me."

Robin stared at him in shock. "Patrick, she is not going to hate you. There is no chance of that."

He shook his head, disagreeing.

"Weren't you the first person she really smiled at, and it wasn't just gas? Doesn't she perk up every time she hears your voice? Aren't you the only one that she'll let put her down ninety percent of the time?" Robin pressed. "Don't you think it bugs me that I had to do all the work to get her here, and she clearly likes you better than she likes me?"

The tiniest hint of a smile cracked Patrick's face.

"Was that a smile I saw?" Robin teased.

Patrick shook his head, trying not to let the smile spread.

"Come on, let me see the dimple," Robin coaxed.

An actual smile appeared on his face, and he tugged her forward into a hug. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long time.

Finally, Robin pulled back, and asked, "So, what prompted this little melt down? Shouldn't the child be the one having those, not the parents?"

Patrick shrugged sheepishly. "Just one of those three o'clock in the morning moments, I guess. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. But do you think next time, you could try for a more reasonable hour?" Robin teased. "Some of us require beauty sleep."

"Aw, you know I think you're beautiful no matter what," Patrick assured, slapping Robin's butt lightly to get her to stand.

Robin stood and pulled Patrick to his feet, she crossed to the crib to take a last look at Lana, then headed back to the doorway, pausing to say, "Ah, but I was talking about you." She sailed out of the room, laughing quietly as she went.

Patrick stared after her in shock, then let out a laugh of his own, not as quiet as he'd meant to. Instantly, Lana started fussing in her crib, and Patrick rushed across the room to soothe her.

As Robin settled back into bed, she heard Patrick talking softly to their daughter and her cooing in response to her father's voice. She smiled.

Patrick had nothing to be scared of.


	23. Chapter 23

Picture 23: Party People

Maxie flung open her front door. At the sight of Robin, Patrick, and Lana all dressed in their Halloween costumes, she smiled widely and squealed, "Oh my god, Lana, you look so adorable!" She gave Robin and Patrick a once over, adding, "You guys don't look so bad, I suppose. But really, Lana, who helped you with that totally awesome costume?" She ushered them inside.

Lana giggled. "Aunt Maxie, you know you're the one who helped me with my costume."

"Oh, that's right, I did." She shot Robin and Patrick an amused look. "You know, when I helped Lana with her princess costume, I didn't expect the two of you to go the same route with your own costumes. Nice tights, Patrick."

As he spluttered and shot Robin an angry look, Maxie bent down to Lana's height. "All the rest of the kids are playing in the den if you want to go join them."

Lana looked up at Robin and Patrick and asked pleadingly, "Can I go play?"

"Do you have something you want to say to your Aunt Maxie first?" Robin asked, straightening Lana's tiara.

"Oops," the little girl said sheepishly. She leaned forward to give Maxie a hug and exclaimed, "Happy Birthday, Aunt Maxie!"

"Thank you sweetheart," Maxie said, straightening. "Now go play. And tell those boys that they'd better be behaving, alright?"

"Okay!" Lana ran off towards the den, eager to see her friends.

Robin stepped forward to embrace her cousin and press a kiss to her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Maxie. Great costume, by the way."

Maxie struck a pose, and the fringe on her flapper costume shook dramatically. "It is pretty great isn't it?" She laughed and tugged Patrick into a hug, kissing his cheek. "Exactly what type of sexual favors did Robin have to promise you to get you into tights, King Patrick?"

"A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell," Patrick said loftily, pressing a kiss to Maxie's cheek. He wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "But the price has definitely gone up. Happy Birthday, Maxie. Great party."

Maxie turned to survey the crowded room. "I do know how to throw a party, don't I?"

The room was filled with Maxie and Lucky's friends and family, all dressed in elaborate Halloween costumes. Over the years, Maxie and Lucky's Halloween-slash-Birthday party had become a tradition, one that no one would dare dream of missing. In fact, an invitation to the party had become so coveted that patients and parents of Lana's classmates would try to suck up to Robin and Patrick, in hopes that Robin would use her influence to get them invitations.

Out of the crowd, Lucky emerged, carrying two beers. He handed one to Patrick, who instantly took a long drink. Lucky chuckled and took a drink from his own bottle.

"Thanks man," Patrick said gratefully.

"You looked sort of wild around the eyes," Lucky observed. He stepped behind Maxie, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

"A gangster, Lucky?" Robin noted. "Tempting fate, don't you think?"

Lucky shrugged. "My wife picked it. I've found it's simpler not to argue."

"I know all about that," Patrick muttered under his breath. "Ow!" He exclaimed more loudly, rubbing the side where Robin had just elbowed him. "You have quite the violent streak, you know that? Aren't queens supposed to be regal and dignified?"

"Be happy I didn't scissor kick you," Robin sniffed, turning back to an amused Maxie and Lucky. "So who is on kid duty tonight?"

"We convinced Elizabeth and Nikolas to bring their nanny, and we hired Viola for the night as well. Plus Isabella is in there, though she's probably more preoccupied with her cell phone. Jax and Brenda won't let her stay out here with the adults and she's busy complaining that it's a baby party in there, or at least she was last time I looked," Maxie explained. She looked up at Lucky. "Honey, we should probably go mingle with the rest of our guests." She smiled over at Robin and Patrick. "We'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Maxie took Lucky by the hand and drug him off towards the nearest group of people. Lucky shot back an apologetic parting smile, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Robin looked up at Patrick. "I want to go check in on Lana, then we can go mingle, okay?"

"Robin, she's fine. There are two nannies watching her and the other kids…" Patrick trailed off at the look Robin was shooting him. "Let's go check on Lana."

Robin smiled triumphantly. "I'm so glad you saw that my way," she chirped, slipping her hand into Patrick's as she began to navigate through the guests to get to the den where the children's party was happening.

When they reached the room, Patrick let out a low whistle. "Can I stay here and go to this party?"

Robin laughed, but she was thinking the same thing. Maxie had gone all out on this party, too, and it showed. The big screen television was set up with a gaming system that was currently occupied by Morgan and Cameron as they battled each other in the newest version of Guitar Hero, while Kristina and Spencer tried to get them to give them turns. Bowls of candy and trays of Halloween themed finger food covered virtually every flat surface. A second television was set up along the opposite wall, and Lana and Jake were involved in some sort of intense racing game, which Lana was clearly winning. The rest of the room was filled with board games, arts and crafts, and a piñata hung from the ceiling. Swarms of children filled the room, many of whom Robin recognized from school, dance, or soccer.

Robin and Patrick wound their way through the hyper active children, till they reached their daughter who was currently engaged in an argument with Jake about whether or not she'd won the race fair and square.

"I did so beat you," Lana insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. "The game even said so."

"You cheated!" Jake said angrily. "Just because the game didn't say so didn't mean you didn't."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Woah, guys, what's the problem?" Robin asked, trying to diffuse the situation. "Hi Jake, you decided to dress up as a cop just like your dad, huh?"

"Hi Aunt Robin," the little boy mumbled. He frowned. "I'm sorry, but Lana cheated and she won't admit it."

"I did not!" Lana stamped her foot and turned to her father pleadingly. "You believe me, don't you Daddy?"

"Um," Patrick said hesitantly, looking down at Robin trying to gauge the appropriate response. She just shrugged, leaving him to his own devices. "I believe that you don't think you cheated," Patrick tried.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried in horror, eyes welling up with tears.

Patrick instantly crouched down to her height and pulled her into his arms. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean it like that, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby!" Lana denied, pulling away from her father.

"Why don't you guys have a rematch?" Robin suggested. "Patrick and I will stay and watch and that way you'll know for certain whether or not Lana won."

"I'd be okay with that," Jake piped up. "That is if Lana can stop crying like a girl long enough to play," he sneered.

"Jake," Patrick said warningly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Please Lana? You want to race again."

Lana sniffled a little and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Fine. And I'm going to beat you again, Jake Spencer." She picked up her controller and looked sideways at him. "Ready?"

Jake picked up his controller. "Ready."

Patrick stood up and stepped towards Robin, wrapping an arm around her shoulders once more. He leaned down to whisper in Robin's ear, as they watched the children start their race. "I'm going to have to watch out for that boy, aren't I?"

Robin patted him comfortingly on the chest. "There, there. I'm sure she'll stay your little girl for at least a little while longer."

"Thanks, I find that so comforting," Patrick replied dryly. "That's it, no more playdates for those two."

Robin laughed, tugging him down to kiss him. "Somehow, I don't think even that will be enough. Just watch your daughter beat the snot out of him. That should make you feel better."

"Well, she does take after me in some ways," Patrick drawled, turning his attention back to the television.

Sure enough, Lana won fair and square.


	24. Chapter 24

Picture 24: Near You Always

Noah sat on Robin and Patrick's deck, sipping iced tea and just enjoying the peace of the late summer evening.

From behind him, the door slid open and he turned his head slightly to see who was coming out. At the sight of his granddaughter, freshly scrubbed from her bath, dressed in her purple shorts pajamas, and clutching a large book, he smiled broadly. She padded up to his chair and wordlessly climbed into his lap, cuddling against his chest.

Grandfather and granddaughter enjoyed the silence together till Noah's curiosity got the better of him, and he tugged the book from Lana's arms.

"What have you got there?" he asked, prying the book open. To his surprise, rather than the bedtime stories he'd imagined, he found pictures. He flipped through a few pages and saw pictures of Robin and Patrick's childhoods, primarily them with their parents. Noah smiled wistfully at a picture of Patrick, Mattie, and himself on a long ago Christmas morning.

"It's a book of my family," Lana explained. "Since Nana and Grandpa Robert are gone so much, this way I can always see them."

"Who thought of that?" Noah flipped idly through the pages, laughing when he saw one of Patrick at about a year old, clad only in his diaper and smiling like the camera ham he'd always been. He looked down at Lana waiting for his answer.

"My mom." Lana looked up at Noah shyly. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Lana took a deep breath and carefully asked, "Will you look at the pictures of Grandma Mattie with me? And tell me about her?"

Noah sat back, surprised by her request. "Of course I will sweetheart. Anytime you want. But why did you sound like you were scared to ask?"

"You and Daddy get sad sometimes when you talk about her," Lana explained. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"Oh, Lana." Noah pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly. "You remind me so much of your grandmother sometimes, you know that?"

"Really?" Lana looked wistful. "I wish I could have met her."

"I wish that too." Noah smiled sadly. Wanting to lighten the mood, he turned to a page at random and found a picture of Patrick and Mattie wearing mouse ears and matching dimpled grins, in front of the castle at Disney World. He pointed to the picture and said, "See this one? This is from our first family trip to Disney World. Your grandmother and dad are smiling so much because they're laughing at me."

"Why are they laughing at you, Grandpa?" Lana interjected, settling herself more comfortably against Noah's chest.

"Because I spent most of the day trying not to throw up on the rides," Noah said dryly.

Lana burst into giggles, and Noah continued his story.

As the sun started to go down, Noah continued to tell Lana stories as she listened with rapt fascination. Only Patrick coming out to remind them about bedtime interrupted the reminiscing.

That night, Lana insisted on taking her book to bed with her and as her father, mother, and grandfather all helped to tuck her in, she smiled contentedly.

She finally had her whole family with her.


	25. Chapter 25

Picture 25: Beach Blanket Bingo

"Lana, Molly, please don't run so far ahead of us!" Robin called after the girls' backs, as she picked her way down the hill to the beach.

"That goes double for you two!" Elizabeth added to Cameron and Jake, who were busy chasing after the girls. She threw a look Robin's way. "Whose idea was it to spend the afternoon at the beach with four kids, again?"

"Yours," Robin said immediately. "I know I wouldn't have done anything so stupid."

"I say we blame Patrick," Elizabeth sniffed. "He's the one that said yes after all, and the rest of us just got dragged into this because it would be insanity to let him supervise four children by himself at the beach for an afternoon."

"Blaming Patrick? I'm so there."

At the foot of the hill, Lana, Molly, Jake, and Cameron stood waiting for them impatiently.

"Alright, where do you guys want to set up?" Robin asked.

Immediately all the children began pointing in different directions, and Robin and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed.

"How about next to the life guard station?" Elizabeth suggested. "That way everyone should be able to always find their way back, though no one should be wandering off by themselves," she warned, shooting a sharp look at all the children.

"Sounds good. Alright troops, move out." The children started heading for where Elizabeth had indicated, with Elizabeth and Robin following behind them lugging all the supplies.

When they reached the spot, Elizabeth and Robin quickly spread blankets out for everyone to sit on and reached for the sunscreen. "Lana, Molly, come here" Robin ordered, patting the spot on the blanket in front of her.

"Mommy, do we have to?" Lana asked, wrinkling her nose, those she obediently moved into position.

"Yes." Robin began lathering on sunscreen, while Elizabeth did the same to Jake. "While we have you guys trapped, this would be a good time to go over the rules."

"No one goes into the water by themselves," Elizabeth said. "If you're going into the water at all, you come and tell Robin and I and one of us will be going in with you."

"Mom!" Cameron protested.

"If you want to go play on the playground, or need to go to the bathroom, or want to go anywhere that's not within our line of sight, you will come tell us and one of us will go with you."

"So basically we can't do anything by ourselves?" Cameron grumbled.

Elizabeth smiled widely. "Yep! And get over here, because it's your turn."

"Molly, your turn," Robin said, as Lana scampered away from her and started digging through the tote bags that Elizabeth and Robin had brought with. Jake crouched over them with her and they pulled out shovels and pails, and began digging in the sand next to the blankets.

"Mom, I want to go swimming," Cameron announced as soon as Elizabeth had declared him finished.

"Cameron, you live on an island with an Olympic swimming pool half the time. How can you possibly be this anxious to get into the water?" Elizabeth asked in amazement.

He shrugged. "I just am. Come on, Mom." He looked down at Molly. "You want to come?"

Molly looked over at Robin. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," Robin said warmly. She looked over at Elizabeth. "You want to take this round?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose." She stood and slid off the clothes covering her bathing suit. She looked down at Cameron and Molly who were waiting eagerly for her. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" She took off for the water, Cameron and Molly trailing behind her.

Robin laughed and looked over at Jake and Lana who were still busy in the sand. "What are you two up to?"

Lana looked back at her mother and grinned. "We're building a sand castle." She looked at Jake, who had just dumped a bucket of sand upside down, and said angrily, "It doesn't go there!"

Jake shrugged. "It does now."

"Fix it!" Lana ordered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No."

"Mommy!" Lana cried, looking back at Robin once more.

"Maybe you guys should each build your own castles?" Robin suggested.

"Fine," Lana sniffed, grabbing her pail and shovel, and moving to another side of the blanket. "I don't need his help."

Jake made a face at her back. "That's good, because I don't need any stupid girl telling me what to do."

"Jake," Robin said warningly. "We don't call other people stupid."

"Sorry," he said grudgingly, and turned back to his own castle.

Robin's cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her beach bag. "Hello?"

"Tell me, are you wearing an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny, yellow polka dot bikini?" Patrick's voice came seductively through the phone.

Robin laughed. "You wish."

"You're right, I do. So how's the water?"

"I wouldn't know," she sighed. "I'm currently supervising the roller coaster that is Lana and Jake. They're building sand castles."

"Not together, right?" Patrick asked, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

"No, not together," Robin said with exasperation. "You act like he's going to ravish her at any moment."

"He could!"

"Patrick, she's seven. He's eight. I think you're safe for a little while longer."

"Shows what you know about little boys."

"Was there a reason you called, other than to demonstrate your paranoia?"

"I am not paranoid," he insisted. "But actually, yes, there was a reason."

"Well?"

"I don't think you deserve to know."

"Patrick, I'm not above hanging up on you," Robin threatened. She lowered her voice, "Or taking away any chances you might have of seeing me in an itsy-bitsy, teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini."

She heard him gulp. "So I'm here."

"What?"

"I'm here," he repeated. "Where are you guys sitting?"

"By the life guard station," she said with confusion. "I thought you had the Walker surgery this afternoon."

"It got cancelled so I decided to come spend the afternoon with my best girls."

"You mean to keep an eye on your littlest one," she corrected, a smile creeping onto her face as she spotted Patrick striding towards them.

"Well, that too." He snapped his phone shut as he reached them, and reached down to scoop Lana up into his arms.

"Daddy!" Lana squealed, throwing her arms around Patrick. "I didn't know you were coming."

Patrick set her back down on the sand. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to and I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Lana tugged on Patrick's hand pulling him down to the sand. "Well, you can help me now."

Patrick laughed. "Let me say hello to your mother first, okay?"

"Fine." Lana turned back to her sand castle.

Patrick turned to Robin, who was watching the scene with amusement. "Hi."

"Hi." She leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Who has Matt this afternoon?" Patrick asked, as he tugged off his t-shirt.

"He's at Wyndemere with Audrey, Spencer, and Liz's nanny. Sarah had errands to run so I gave her the afternoon off."

"Why didn't Spencer come with?" Patrick handed Robin the sunscreen and she began to spread it over his back.

"He has a cold and wasn't feeling up to it." She pressed a kiss to his back. "I'm glad you came."

Patrick grinned and scooted back to wrap an arm around Robin's shoulders. "Sun, surf, sand, and my girls? Did you really think I was going to pass that up?"

"Go play with your daughter," Robin ordered, pushing him away lightly. "Before you get other ideas."

"I always have those types of ideas," Patrick shot back over his shoulder as he went to join Lana.

Robin laughed and adjusted her sunglasses, as she looked out at the water.

Maybe this trip to the beach hadn't been such a bad idea after all.


	26. Chapter 26

Picture 26: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Brenda flopped into a chair at Kelly's, dropping her many shopping bags to the ground. She raised a hand to her forehead, pretending to wipe sweat away from her brow. "I don't think I can move."

Lana giggled and climbed up onto the chair next to Brenda. "Aunt Brenda, you're silly."

Brenda leaned foreward and wiggled her fingers wildly in the air in front of Lana. "Oh, it's silly am I?" Rather than wait for an answer, she began tickling Lana furiously, causing the little girl to writhe about in fits of laughter.

From behind them came Robin's voice as she said dryly, "Kindly unhand my child, please."

Brenda paused and tilted her head back to look at Robin's face, which was fighting a losing battle to remain stern. She looked back down at Lana and whispered conspiratorily. "I think we're in trouble."

Lana just giggled in response.

Brenda nugged Lana with her elbow. "No seriously, be cute, okay? Get us out of trouble."

"I think she's genetically incapable of not being that," Robin said ruefully, as she sat down next to Lana. She set her purse down on the table in front of her. "She is very much Patrick's daughter."

Brenda arched an eyebrow. "How is that Patrick's fault? She's your mini-me."

"Hey!" Lana protested indignantly. "I'm not mini."

Robin laughed. "I meant the dimples and personality actually," she explained. Robin rubbed her hand over her belly. "So help me if this one inherits either, I'm totally screwed."

"Mommy!" Lana admonished sternly. "That's a bad word. I get a quarter."

"A quarter?" Brenda asked curiously.

Robin made a face. "Since Patrick took over as head of neurology, he's been having to deal with a lot more administrative work, and it's made his vocabulary more colorful, shall we say. So Lana gets a quarter every time one of uses a bad word, in the hopes that it will make him remember not to. All that's happening is that she's getting rich, though." She looked down at Lana. "When we get home, okay?"

Lana pouted slightly. "Okay."

"Hey, none of that, or I won't be able to talk your mom into ice cream," Brenda scolded Lana. "Of course we can't get ice cream till Maxie gets here. Where is she, anyway?"

"I'm here, I'm here," Maxie called as she hurried through the door. She dropped into the chair between Brenda and Robin. "I couldn't find a parking spot."

"This is why you should have walked with me and Miss Lana," Brenda said authoritatively. "Right, kiddo?"

Lana nodded.

"Yes, well, I would have had a hard time explaining to Patrick why I let his six month pregnant wife walk a mile in the 90 degree heat while carrying the entire contents of Wyndham's children's department," Maxie huffed. She looked around for a waiter. "Why don't we even have water yet?"

"It was not all children's clothes," Brenda defended. "There was some stuff for Robin, too."

"You know, I'm sitting right here," Robin pointed out.

Brenda waved that away. "Yeah, I know, you're kind of hard to miss."

Robin's jaw dropped, while Maxie snickered behind her hand.

"Brenda!" Robin exclaimed, aghast.

Brenda shrugged. "Sorry sweetie, just pointing out the obvious." She looked back over at Maxie. "So are you scared of Patrick or something little girl?"

"Scared, no. Aware that when it comes to Robin and number two that Patrick is completely irrational? Yes." Maxie made a face and looked over at Robin. "Seriously Robin, when are you guys going to know whether it's a boy or a girl? Number two is just so out of Star Trek and I'm worried about traumatizing the kid while it's still in the womb."

Brenda nodded in agreement. "She has a point. And I need to know so I can start on this child's wardrobe."

Robin rolled her eyes at both of them. "We decided we didn't want to know, for your information. We didn't with Lana," Robin said, smoothing a hand over the hair that had escaped from Lana's ponytail. "So why do we need to know with this one?" She shot an amused look at Brenda. "Besides, I'm going to have a hard enough time explaining Lana's new fall wardrobe to Patrick without you supplying all of the new baby's too."

"That was back to school shopping," Brenda defended. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair with a huff.

"Brenda, she goes to a private school where there are uniforms," Robin laughed.

Lana tugged on the sleeve of Robin's shirt.

Robin looked down at her. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm starving," she pleaded. "When do we get ice cream?"

"Hm," Robin said, looking around the empty restaurant. "Why don't you peek into the kitchen and see if Mike just didn't hear us come in, alright?"

"Okay!" Lana pushed herself back from the table and ran off towards the kitchen.

"Take your time!" Maxie called after her. She turned to Robin with a devilish glint in her eyes. "I want Robin to tell us how she managed to convince Patrick not to find out the sex of the baby, and I want every salacious detail that isn't fit for little girls ears."

Brenda crowed with laughter and Robin blushed furiously as she exclaimed, "Maxie!"

Maxie shrugged. "You're knocked up, Robin. I think it's a safe bet that Brenda and I know you've had sex before."

"She had you there," Brenda pointed out, an appreciative smile on her face.

"Yes, but I don't usually discuss it when my daughter is in the next room!" Robin hissed.

"You have sex with her in the next room or you wouldn't be pregnant," Maxie countered.

Robin's jaw dropped. "Maxie!" she spluttered, while Brenda bent over trying to calm her fit of laughter.

Before she could say anything else, Mike walked out of the kitchen hand in hand with Lana.

"Sorry about that ladies," he said apologetically. "I was trying to fix a leaky faucet and couldn't hear anything." He smiled at them. "What can I get for all of you?"

Brenda spoke first. "A strawberry sundae with chocolate ice cream please."

"I'd like a butterscotch sundae, please," Maxie requested. Catching sight of Robin's wrinkled nose, she defended, "Hey, at least it's not whatever gross combination you're about to order…"

"Touché," Robin said. She looked down at Lana. "Your usual?" At Lana's eager nod, Robin said, "One hot fudge sundae with extra whipped cream for her, and for me…" she trailed off.

Mike laughed. "Whatever it is Robin, go ahead. You've pretty much ordered it all before."

"True," Robin said ruefully. "Okay, what I'd like is orange sherbet with chocolate sauce and a sprinkling of cashews on top. And I think we all would like a glass of water, please."

"Coming right up." Mike said, as he headed back into the kitchen.

"That was it?" Maxie asked, disappointment evident in her voice. "Not at all up to your usual disgusting standard, Robin."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Robin laughed. She narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "So when are you and Lucky going to get with the kid program and then I can make fun of your cravings?"

"Actually…" Maxie drawled. "We've been talking about it. Well, not with me actually having the kid, because of my heart, but about a surrogate or adoption."

"Really?" Robin squealed. She leaned over to hug Maxie, then pulled back. "Wait, why are you talking about it now?"

Maxie laughed. "Because it's absolutely the worst time for it. Or the best. Lucky made Lieutenant, I'm finally editor in chief, the boys are finally used to the number of siblings they have…"

"Wait, rewind," Brenda ordered, leaning forward eagerly. "Did you say editor in chief?"

Maxie smiled shyly. "I did."

High pitched squeals filled the air, as Brenda and Robin threw their arms around Maxie, and Lana eager to join in, crawled under the table to throw herself on top of the heap.

When Mike came out of the kitchen carrying their ice cream, he found them in the same position, still squealing. He set the tray down and asked, "What's going on ladies?"

Robin pulled back first and beamed at Mike. "Maxie has finally been named editor in chief of Crimson!"

"Congratulations," Mike said warmly, as he finished unloading the tray. "This is on the house." He smiled a final time and headed back into the kitchen.

Everyone righted themselves, and were about to dig in when Robin interrupted. "I'd like to propose a toast," she announced.

"With what?" Brenda interrupted.

"Ice cream," Lana piped up. "Mommy loves to make ice cream toasts."

"Stop giving away my secrets," Robin scolded.

"It's not a secret," Maxie corrected. "It's a Scorpio tradition." She smiled knowingly at Robin.

"Right, now as I was saying, I'd like to propose a toast. To Maxie, the best surrogate sister"

"And niece," Brenda interjected.

"And godmother three women could ask for," Robin finished. She held up a spoonful of ice cream. "To Maxie."

Everyone else's spoons joined hers. "To Maxie," Brenda and Lana chorused.

Maxie looked at all of them and smiled impishly. "Well, if you all insist. To me."

They all laughed, tapped their spoons together, and dug in.


	27. Chapter 27

Picture 27: What's in a Name?

"You know, we need to decide on a name."

Robin looked up from the medical journal she was reading. "What?"

"A name." Patrick repeated. He sat next to her on the couch, placing one hand on her very round stomach. "This kid is going to be here in a matter of weeks, and we still haven't decided on a name for him."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Him, huh? You seem awfully certain. How'd that work out for you last time?"

As if on cue, Lana wandered into the living room. "Mommy, can I have a snack?"

A quick glance down at her watch had Robin shaking her head no. "We're going to eat dinner soon, can you wait?"

A disappointed sigh escaped Lana's lips as she shrugged and said, "I guess." She looked quizzically at her parents. "What were you talking about?"

"Your baby brother's - "

"Or sister's," Robin interjected.

"name," Patrick finished. "Got any ideas?" He pulled Lana over to join them on the couch, settling her onto his lap.

Lana considered for a moment. "I like Charlie. And Amelia."

Patrick frowned. "Charlie? That's -"

"A very nice name," Robin said quickly. "Amelia's lovely." She looked over at Patrick. "What do you think, Amelia Drake?"

"That is nice," Patrick said grudgingly. "Where did you get those names from, Lana?"

She shrugged. "Books I like. We're reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory in school and Mommy always reads me Amelia Bedelia books."

Robin stifled back a laugh. "Do you like the name Matthew, Lana? We were thinking about that, after your Grandma Mattie, for a boy."

Lana looked thoughtful. "That's a good name. What about his middle name?"

Patrick and Robin exchanged glances.

"We hadn't even gotten that far," Patrick confessed sheepishly. He shifted Lana slightly on his lap. "You know, you're named after one of your Mom's good friends and your Uncle Mac. So who else do you think we should name the baby after?"

"Aunt Epiphany."

Robin and Patrick's jaws both dropped.

Lana looked back and forth between them, fascinated at the reaction. "Was that the wrong answer?"

Robin managed to recover first. "No, sweetie, not at all. It's very nice of you to think of Epiphany, I just don't think we had considered it."

"How would we even do that?" Patrick wondered. "Matthew Epiphany Drake?" He shook his head. "It doesn't sound like the type of name that strikes fear into the hearts of opposing teams goalies."

Robin and Lana both rolled their eyes at him.

"So change it a little," Lana said. At Patrick's blank stare, she elaborated, "Like I'm Mackenzie for Malcolm? Use your imagination, Daddy." With that, she slid off his lap and announced, "I'm going to ask Nanny Sarah how long till dinner is ready." She headed out of the living room into the kitchen, her amused parents left behind.

"You know, she has a point," Robin said.

"I know she does," Patrick admitted. "But after Epiphany?"

"She's really become quite sweet in the last few years, and she adores Lana," Robin defended. "And I don't think it's the worst idea in the world to involve Lana in this whole naming process since her world is going to be changing a lot in the next month or so. I'm not anticipating a smooth transition to having a sibling, are you?"

"No." Patrick looked thoughtful. "So what do you propose for a male version of Epiphany?"

"Hmm," Robin considered. A light dawned and a wide smile crossed her face. "What about Phillip? You know how Maxie is always calling her Pip. Pip, Phillip, they at least sound kind of the same."

"Phillip? Matthew Phillip Drake," Patrick tried. He smiled. "You know, that's pretty good." He put his hand back over Robin's stomach. "What do you think? You like that name?"

A resounding series of kicks was the answer.

Both Robin and Patrick laughed. "Well, I guess he told us," Robin said dryly.

A triumphant expression appeared on Patrick's face.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"You said he," Patrick crowed. "You think it's a boy too."

"I didn't say that," Robin protested.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't," Robin protested, before giving a big sigh. "You know we're being ridiculous, right?"

Patrick laughed and wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders. "I know. But just think, now there's a story to go with his name."

"We still need a girl's name," Robin reminded. "Just in case your instincts are wrong and the muffin is a girl."

They began to debate more names, but in the end, it would prove unnecessary.

A month later, Matthew Phillip Drake would make his appearance.


	28. Chapter 28

Picture 28: Papa Don't Preach

Lana walked hesitantly into her parents office and found Patrick seated behind the desk, while Robin read on the couch.

Upon hearing the footsteps, Robin looked up from her medical journal. "What's up, buttercup?" She glanced at the clock hanging from the wall. "Isn't it about time for you to be going to bed? Is your homework done?"

"In a little while," Lana demurred, coming to sit next to Robin on the couch. "And yes, my homework is done." She took a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Is it getting your belly button pierced again?" Patrick asked wearily, not looking up from his computer. "Because the answer is still no."

"No, not that." Lana toyed with the frayed bottom of her jeans. "Though, you might like that better after I ask you this."

Patrick looked up and stared at her. "What am I going to like less than you wanting to poke a hole in your stomach?" His eyes narrowed. "What boy is this about?"

"Daddy!" Lana looked over at Robin for support. "Mom, tell him he has to not overreact."

Robin laughed, and wrapped her arm around Lana's shoulders. "A word of advice, never tell him not to overreact. It's just going to guarantee that he will."

Patrick nodded. "Listen to your mother. Now what is going on?"

"IwantedtoknowifIcouldgooutwithJakesomtime," Lana mumbled, not able to look up to meet Patrick's eyes.

"One more time," Robin requested, though she was fairly certain that she'd understood what Lana had said. She knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"I wanted to know if I could go out with Jake sometime," Lana repeated more clearly, this time looking up at Patrick's blank face.

"No," he said in a clipped tone. "Was that all you wanted to ask us, because I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Can't we talk about this?" Lana pleaded. "You've let me go to the movies with other boys in my class, why not Jake?"

"Jake's not in your class, now is he? And all of those movie dates were group activities." He scowled. "Unless you'd like to tell us something that's going to ensure that even that will be a no go in the future."

"He's only like a year and half older than me!" Lana protested, looking over at Robin for support. "That's the same age difference as between you and Dad."

"Your Dad and I met when we were grown ups," Robin said gently. "Not when one of us was a sophomore in high school and the other a senior."

"But I didn't just meet Jake! I've known him forever, you guys have known him forever. Mom, he's practically your nephew."

"He's still older." Robin shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm with your father on this one."

Lana crossed her arms over her chest. "It's so not fair."

"Life's not fair," Patrick shot across the room. "Get used to it."

Tears started to well up in Lana's eyes. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal."

Robin stroked her hair. "Sweetheart, you're only fifteen…"

"For another two months!" Lana cried out.

"And Jake's seventeen. More importantly, you're two years apart in school, which doesn't seem like a big difference to you, but it is." Robin looked up at Patrick. "Maybe we'd be willing to reconsider it at a later date?"

"How about never?" Patrick muttered.

"Patrick," Robin warned sharply, throwing him a dirty look. She turned back to Lana, who now had tears trickling down her cheeks. "How about we talk about it again when you turn sixteen? In two months you might not even want to go out with Jake."

She sniffled. "I will."

Robin turned back to Patrick. "Do you think you can live with that arrangement? That we sit down and talk about this again in two months?"

"No."

"Patrick…"

"Fine," he muttered. He looked over at Lana who was looking at him hopefully. "That's not a guaranteed yes after your birthday, you know."

She nodded. "I know." She hugged Robin. "Thanks, Mom." She stood up. "I'll go to bed now." She walked towards the door and as she left, called out "Good Night!"

Robin looked over at Patrick, who had his head in his hands. "You had to know we were going to have this conversation eventually."

"I thought it could be put off for a few more years," he mumbled.

Robin laughed, and crossed to where Patrick was seated, settling herself in his lap. "Baby, you've been suspicious about Jake Spencer since he was six. You couldn't have deluded yourself that this was never going to happen."

"I should have insisted on an all girls school." He nodded firmly. "That would have put it off awhile longer."

"Maybe if it was a boarding school," Robin said dryly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "We won't be able to say no forever, unless we want her actually rebelling."

He narrowed his eyes. "Actually rebelling?"

"Sneaking out to meet him? Come on Patrick, you were a teenager once."

"Oh," he said flatly. "Can't we send her off to London to live with Jax and Brenda?"

"She'd meet boys there, too," Robin pointed out gently.

"Not if she was in a convent," he muttered.

She stood and grabbed Patrick's hands, tugging him to his feet. "Come on, let's go to bed. We can talk about this more later."

"Do we have to?" Patrick whined. He wrapped his arms around Robin from behind. "I'll do anything to not have to talk about this more."

"Anything?" Robin arched an eyebrow as she headed for the door, dragging Patrick behind her.

That had possibilities.


	29. Chapter 29

Picture 29: Stealing Cinderella

Patrick sat across the room from a visibly nervous, tuxedo clad, Jake Spencer. He stared at the boy, unblinking, while they waited for Lana to make her way down the stairs.

It was times like this, times when Patrick had to remember that his little girl had a boyfriend, that made him forget that he'd always liked the boy whom he was now trying to intimidate into behaving.

"So, Jake," Patrick began ominously. "What are the plans for tonight?"

Jake tugged his collar away from his neck. "We're heading to my friend Ben's house for pictures and then we're going to the Metrocourt for dinner and the dance."

"And after?"

Jake gulped. "We were going to go back to the school, for the after party they're having? I mean, Dr. Scorpio-Drake said it was okay, but if it's not, we can come straight back here, sir…" the boy rambled nervously, eyeing Patrick warily, scared that at any moment Patrick might lunge over the ottoman to strangle him.

"No, that's fine." Patrick smiled broadly. "Just making sure you weren't dumb enough to book a hotel room for after the dance." He stared at Jake intently, looking for any sign that the boy might have been lying about their plans.

A look of terror crossed Jake's face. "No, sir. Not that dumb."

"Good."

Jake cast a frantic glance up the stairs. "Shouldn't Lana be ready by now?"

Patrick laughed and said companionably, "Son, if there's one thing you need to learn, it's that women will never be on time when there's formal attire involved."

"I heard that," Robin called, as she hurried down the stairs. "Jake, glad to see you're still breathing." She leaned over to straighten his bow tie slightly. "You look very handsome." She crossed over to sit on the arm of Patrick's chair, leaning against her husband.

Jake blushed. "Thanks Robin." A hint of desperation crept into his voice. "Where's Lana?"

"She'll be down in a second. She's just doing a little last minute primping." She looked down at Patrick. "Did you behave?"

"Do you see any blood on Jake's clothes?" Patrick countered.

"There better not be any blood on my boyfriends clothes, Daddy," Lana said haughtily as she make her way slowly down the stairs, mindful of her four inch heels. Having inherited her mother's stature, she'd also developed the same affection for footwear that helped make up for it.

Jake sprung to his feet and stared agog at Lana. "You, you look beautiful," he managed to stammer.

"Thank you," Lana said demurely, coming to stand next to him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and wiping the lip gloss off. She turned to her father. "Well, Dad?"

There'd been an epic battle over what sort of dress Lana would be allowed to wear to Jake's prom, with Brenda and Maxie on one side, Patrick on the other, and Robin trying to negotiate an agreeable settlement. The end result was a floor length dress in dark purple, with thin spaghetti straps, and a modest neckline, the only objectionable element being the low cut back to the dress. Robin and Lana had worked on her hair for most of the afternoon, and her curls were piled high on her head. She wore the thin silver bracelets Robert and Patrick had given Robin so many years ago, and the opal star pendant that Brenda had given her and that she almost never took off.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Patrick said grudgingly. "Don't you think you'll get cold, though? There's not much of that dress."

"Patrick," Robin said warningly, squeezing a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

Lana laughed. "I have a wrap. And it's May, Dad. It's not that cold outside." She looked over at her mother. "Can we maybe get the pictures done?" She looked up at Jake. "We need to be at Ben's soon, right?"

Jake looked down at his watch. "In about thirty minutes."

"Picture time it is." Robin stood and grabbed her camera from the ottoman. "Not to be cheesy and stereotypically, but go stand in front of the fireplace."

The teens dutifully obeyed, walking over to the fireplace and posing for pictures.

"Big smiles," Robin ordered, snapping picture after picture.

Growing tired of the ritual, Lana asked "How many more are you going to take?" while maintaining her wide smile.

"Alright, alright," Robin conceded, lowering the camera. "Don't forget to give Ben's mom my camera so she can get pictures of your whole group."

"I won't." Lana grabbed Jake's hand and started tugging him towards the door. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, see you in the morning!"

"Remember that we get a call from the school if you decide to leave," Patrick warned, standing now to watch them go.

Jake looked terrified again, while Lana rolled her eyes at her father. She dropped Jake's hand and took a step towards her father, kissing his cheek. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, Daddy."

Patrick grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Just remember that your grandparents are spies, your great-uncle is the police commissioner, and that I'm not above trailing you to this thing to make sure that kid doesn't do anything he's not supposed to."

"Dad!" Lana exclaimed.

"Don't worry about your father," Robin said, coming up and prying Patrick off Lana. "I'll keep him busy."

Lana made a face. "Ew, Mom, I so didn't need to hear that."

"Alanna Mackenzie Drake!" Robin gasped. "You'd better get out of here before I decide to let your father loose on you after all."

"Going!" Lana grabbed her purse and her wrap, tugging Jake out of the house behind her. Jake threw a parting smile behind him and then they were both gone, with the door swinging shut behind them.

Patrick sunk back into his chair and Robin climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "There, there," she murmured, stroking his hair. "She's still your little girl Patrick."

"No, she's not," came his muffled response. "She's growing up more and more everyday and I can't seem to stop it."

"Baby, of course you can't stop it. But you can savor what's left of her being your little girl." Robin grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her. "And she's always going to be your little girl, whether or not she's actually little."

"Well, she'll always be little…" Patrick managed teasingly, bracing himself for the impending blow that he knew was about to arrive.

Robin hit him lightly in the bicep. "Watch it mister, or I won't distract you from the things that you think are going on tonight."

"Robin!" Patrick whined. "I'd actually managed to forget about that for a few seconds. Did you have to remind me?"

She nodded. "Yep. What have Lana and I told you about the short jokes?" She stood and held out a hand. "Come on, I think this calls for some alcohol, don't you think?"

Patrick let her tug him to his feet. "That depends, are you going to have too much tequila and want to bang?" He waggled his eyebrows and leered at her.

"Patrick!"

"Come on, Scorpio, be a pal. Distract me." Without waiting for a response, Patrick scooped Robin up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her into the kitchen.

He was going to need a lot of distraction to make it through this night.


	30. Chapter 30

Picture 30: Best Laid Plans

Patrick stood at the ticket counter arguing with the airline representative, while Robin and Lana stood behind hand in hand just behind him.

"Look, Brian." Patrick explained, frustration laced through his voice and growing louder by the word, "This is the third time today your company has rescheduled my family's flights today. And now you're telling me that we're stuck here overnight?"

Lana tugged on Robin's hand. "Daddy's really mad, isn't he?"

Robin nodded her agreement and shuffled forward with Lana so she could lay a warning hand on Patrick's forearm. "Now Patrick, I'm sure Brian's just doing his job."

The young man nodded his head furiously. "Yes, ma'am. I'm real sorry about this sir, but I can't help the weather."

"And I'm sure my husband understands that, don't you Patrick?" Robin asked, a winning smile on her face that wasn't matched by the daggers she was throwing Patrick with her eyes, daring him to disagree.

"Of course," Patrick mumbled.

Robin elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that?"

Patrick smiled tightly. "Of course Brian was just doing his job, Robin. I'm terribly sorry if I ever indicated otherwise." He turned the forced smile on Robin.

Satisfied, Robin patted his arm lightly and nudged Lana in his direction, who immediately wrapped her arms around Patrick's waist. Robin turned back to the waiting attendant. "Now Brian, I'm sure you understand our frustration. We're trying to get to Disney World with our little girl and the weather just won't seem to cooperate."

Brian nodded. "I do." Apprehension crossed his face. "I can't do anything about it, though."  
Robin adopted a look of shock. "Oh, I wasn't suggesting that you could," she insisted earnestly. "I'm just hoping you'll help us get there as quickly as we can once this weather clears."

Relieved, Brian said, "I'd be happy to." He smiled down at Lana who was leaning against Patrick's side. "I'm sure your daughter is anxious to see Disney World." He punched a few buttons in on the computer. "I can get you on a seven o'clock non-stop flight from Chicago to Orland, if that would work."

"That would be wonderful," Robin smiled at Brian innocently. "Now where does that leave us for a place to stay tonight?"

Brian tugged his shirts collar away from his throat and shot a wary look Patrick's direction. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but because it's weather related I can't help you out there," he said apologetically. He glanced to both sides quickly and dropped his voice to a whisper. "But if you look under the paper with your new itinerary on it, you'll find a room voucher."

"Oh, that's too bad," Robin said more loudly. She mouthed, 'thank you' silently while waiting for the paperwork to finish printing.

Brian winked at her. He gathered the papers together and passed them to Robin who tucked them securely into her purse. She smiled once more at Brian and turned to Patrick and Lana who was now sitting on Patrick's hip, their carry-on over his other shoulder.

The three of them started for the exit and Lana's voice piped up.

"Mommy? Are we there yet?"

Robin and Patrick laughed tiredly and they all headed in search of the nearest hotel room.


	31. Chapter 31

Picture 31: Games People Play

Patrick clapped his hands together. "People! Let's get started."

He looked around the crowd assembled in the living room. Robin and Maxie were sitting on the couch, watching Matt and Gia run around the living room as they played some version of tag only they understood. Lana and Jake were tucked close together on the opposite end, and though they weren't doing more than holding hands, Patrick narrowed his eyes at them anyway. Lucky was debating a new police procedure with Mac, while Cameron interrogated Robert about his past with the WSB.

"I think we're going to have to play in teams," he said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. "One kid and one adult per team?"

Robin looked around and did a quick head count. "There's one more of us, then there are of them," she pointed out.

"I'll read the questions!" Maxie volunteered eagerly. "Then the rest of you can pair off."

"Great! Lana, you're with me," he announced, causing Lana's head to spin towards him.

"What? Dad!"

Robin nudged Lana with her elbow. "Sorry, kiddo, just go with it."

"Fine," she huffed, letting go of Jake's hand and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jake, why don't you come play with me," Lucky suggested, eyeing Patrick warily.

"I can live with that," Jake said, smiling apologetically at Lana. He got up from the couch and went to sit on the floor next to where Lucky sat.

Patrick immediately wedged himself in between Robin and Lana, and wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Aren't we going to have fun?"

Lana rolled her eyes, and elbowed Patrick in the ribs. "Scoot over, Dad. Go cuddle with Mom, not me."

Robin laughed, as Patrick stared at Lana agog. Recovering, she called out to the children still running around the room, "Matt, why don't you come play with me?"

"And Gia, how about you come keep your grandfather company," Mac said, patting the empty space on his chair.

"Okay!" the little girl chirped happily, climbing into Mac's lap. "What are we playing?"

"Yeah, what are we playing?" Matt asked as he came to join Robin on the couch. He looked at the crowded sofa. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Here, Matt, take my seat," Maxie offered, sliding off the couch and onto the floor. She looked over at Cameron. "I guess you and Robert are playing together?"

Cameron shrugged and looked over at Robert. "You mind?"

"It's fine with me," Robert said jovially. He looked over at his son-in-law. "So Drake, shall we get this show on the road?"

"Fine." Patrick looked around at the expectant faces. "So Trivial Pursuit, right? Should we roll to see who goes first?"

"I'll go!" Matt volunteered, leaning down to scoop a die off the board. He rolled, and looked down to find a three.

Gia scrambled down off Mac's lap and rolled next. She rolled a four, smirking at Matt as she climbed back into Mac's lap.

Jake grabbed the die next, and rolled a two, which earned him a groan from Lucky.

Cameron laughed at his brother as he leaned forward to roll, but was cut short when he rolled a one. Jake immediately burst out into laughter of his own.

With a sigh, Lana reached down to grab the die, and rolled a three.

"So, Mac and Gia are first," Maxie announced. "Honey, you want to roll the dice so we can get started?"

Gia nodded, and slipped back off Mac's lap and rolled the dice.

Game night was underway.


	32. Chapter 32

Picture 32: She Can Take You or Leave You

"So Lana," Patrick said, looking across the table at his twelve year old daughter through narrowed eyes. "When were you going to mention Take Your Daughter to Work Day?"

Lana looked up from pushing her carrots around her plate. "What?"

"I saw the notice from school on the refrigerator. When were you going to let me know so I could clear my schedule?"

"Oh." She cast a quick glance at Robin, looking for a save, but Robin was engaged in a debate with Matt about whether or not he'd eaten the requisite five bites of cooked carrots, one of his least favorite foods. "About that, Dad…"

"Yes? I'm really looking forward to it, you know. I love when you get to come spend a day with me at the hospital."

"IwaskindofhopingtodoitwithMomthisyear," Lana blurted out quickly.

Patrick set down his fork. "One more time."

Lana sighed. "I was kind of hoping to do it with Mom this year," she said more slowly this time. Seeing Patrick's face fall, she rushed to explain. "I love watching you be a surgeon Dad, but we're doing a chemistry unit at school, so I want to see Mom's lab and stuff." She peered up at him hopefully. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad? No, of course not, sweetie. It's great that you want to see what your Mom does too." He smiled wistfully. "I just always thought of this as our thing."

"What's your thing?" Robin asked, rejoining the conversation.

"Take Your Daughter to Work Day." Patrick narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Did you know about this?"

"That Lana wanted to come to work with me this year?" Robin shrugged and cast another look at Matt, who was now blowing bubbles in his milk. "Matthew Phillip Drake, if you don't stop that this instant, you're going to lose dessert for the rest of the week."

"You knew?" Patrick asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice, conscious of how closely Lana was listening.

Robin stared at Patrick in confusion. "Of course I did. She asked me last week when she brought the notice home from school. Didn't I talk to you about it?"

"No," Patrick said sharply.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Patrick, I didn't think you'd have a problem with it. She's gone every year with you for the last six years."

"I don't have a problem with it," Patrick rushed to clarify, looking over at Lana. "I was just surprised is all."

"Right…" Robin said disbelievingly. "Alright, Lana would you mind helping your brother clear the table so we can get dessert? I'll help you with the dishes later in return, okay?"

Lana made a face, but stood and picked up her plate from the table. As she reached for Patrick's, she leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for being so understanding, Dad." She grabbed the plate and sailed into the kitchen, Matt carefully carrying his and Robin's plates trailing behind her.

"You're obviously not okay with Lana coming to work with me," Robin said looking over at Patrick's face which had fallen into a pout with Lana's exit from the room.

"No, I'm not," he agreed. "I know I'm being silly, but I thought it was our thing. Just me and her."

Robin reached over to squeeze his hand. "You and Lana have lots of things. Not doing this one activity for one year won't take away from all the times you have."

"I know." He shrugged. "I know I'm overreacting, but I can't help it."

Hearing footsteps, Robin advised, "Well, snap out of it, at least if you want to keep pretending in front of her."

Lana and Matt slipped back into their seats at the table and looked at Robin expectantly.

"Ice cream?" Robin suggested, looking over at Patrick. "I think that's all we have that's quick, but I think everyone deserves something for actually eating their dreaded carrots."

"Yes!" Matt cheered, and Lana nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll go get it. Patrick, you want to help?" Robin asked in a tone that clearly indicated it wasn't a question, as she stood and headed for the kitchen.

Patrick pushed himself back from the table and trailed along, shooting a warning glance at his children. "Behave."

They smiled at him angelically, and he laughed as he entered the kitchen. They didn't fool him for a second.

*

Patrick leaned against the doorframe of Lana's room. "Lights out, kiddo."

Lana looked up from her book with pleading eyes. "Just let me finish this chapter."

"How many pages are left?" Patrick countered.

She checked, and frowned. "A lot."

"Then, nope. The book will still be there tomorrow night."

She pouted, but marked her place and set the book down on her night stand. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Lana." He flipped the lights off and started to walk down the hall to his and Robin's room, when Lana's voice stopped him.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"You're really not mad that I want to go to work with Mom? Because if you are, maybe I can spend the morning with her and the afternoon with you?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Lana," Patrick scolded, voice full of affection. "I'm glad you want to spend the day with your mom."

"But you sounded so sad when I told you."

Patrick sighed and crossed to sit on the edge of her bed. "I was sad. Because I love getting to spend the day with you, but Lana, if you want to spend the day with your mom, then I want you to spend the day with your mom. Besides, it's not like you won't see me during the day. Your mom and I work together, after all."

Lana giggled a little. "True…" she acknowledged. She leaned up to hug Patrick. "Night, Dad."

He hugged her back, breathing in the smell of her hair. "Night, Lana." He stood and walked to the door, watching her flip onto her side, curling her hand under her head, in the exact way Robin swore he slept the majority of the time. With a sigh, he headed down the hall to the bedroom he and Robin shared, and found Robin propped up in bed reading.

She looked up as he entered the room and flopped down on the bed next to her. "Everyone all tucked in?"

Patrick propped himself up on an elbow, and looked up at her. "Yep. Matt's sound asleep, and Lana should be on her way there."

"Should be?" Robin questioned, a grin emerging on her face. "How many extra pages did you give her?"

"Give me a little credit," Patrick sniffed, pulling the book from Robin's hands.

"Like you're capable of being a hard ass when it comes to your darling daughter," Robin teased gently. "All she has to do is look up at you with those big brown eyes…"

"Your eyes," Patrick interjected.

"… and you melt like butter," Robin finished. "Face it Patrick, a tiny little girl has your number."

"Just like a slightly larger woman to whom that little girl bears a striking resemblance," Patrick said, tugging Robin down to her back and scooting over so that he was looking down on her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Robin said, reaching a hand up to toy with the hair on the back of Patrick's neck.

"Uh huh," he said, pressing kisses to Robin's neck and sliding a hand up under her tank top.

"Really," she gasped, holding his head tightly against her throat. The next instant, she was tugging him away, though, holding his face back so she could look him in the eye. "Before we get distracted, are you really okay with Lana coming to work with me instead of you? Because I know you were genuinely upset, Patrick. I know you better than anyone."

"I was," he acknowledged. "But we're raising her to make her own decisions and be her own person, and if I tried to stifle that, I'd be going against what we've taught her."

"That's very mature of you," Robin noted. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"I'll show you mature," Patrick threatened, dropping his hands to Robin's waist and tickling her, causing Robin to thrash about in fits of laughter.

"Patrick!" she shrieked. "Stop that this instant or I won't let you play with me!"

His hands still, but he laughed as he said, "Talk about your idle threats. You can't say no to me, Scorpio."

"Watch me," Robin sniffed. "You make it easier by the …"

Patrick cut her off with a swift kiss, which quickly grew more passionate. Patrick rolled more fully on top of Robin and pressed her back into the mattress, running his hands along her body. Robin wrapped her arms around Patrick and tugged him ever closer, tangling her legs with his.

Patrick tore his lips from Robin's and looked down into Robin's lust fogged eyes. "What was that about saying no?"

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered, tugging his head back down.

Patrick obliged.

After all, he'd never been able to resist those eyes, in either his wife or his daughter.


	33. Chapter 33

Picture 33: Knock Three Times

Lana peeked her head into the front door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she called out.

When no one answered, she pushed open the door and tugged her boyfriend Jake into the house. "Come on, upstairs," she hissed, as she pulled him towards the stairs and into her bedroom.

Once inside, she pulled the door shut and sagged back against it. "I thought for sure that someone would have beat us here," she said, out of breath. She straightened and dropped her dance bag and kicked off her shoes. She flopped down on her back on the bed, looking up at Jake.

Jake shrugged out of his letterman's jacket and toed off his sneakers, crossing the room to stretch out alongside her. He propped himself on his elbow, and looked down at Lana. "You know there's going to be hell to pay if your parents catch me in here."

Lana shrugged. "So we don't let them catch us," she said simply, tugging his head down to hers.

Jake came willingly, and the two teens quickly lost themselves in each other. Their kissing grew more intense, and Lana had tugged Jake's t-shirt off and Jake had pulled off Lana's hoodie and was in the middle of sliding her tank top up her body when they suddenly heard noises coming from downstairs.

They froze.

"Did you hear that?" Lana whispered.

Jake nodded against her neck.

They were still for a long moment, waiting for another sound. When none came, Jake's hands started to creep her shirt upward again, when the sound of Patrick's voice drifted up the stairs.

"Lana? Are you home? I saw your car outside…"

"Shit!" Lana cursed, pushing Jake up off of her. He fell backwards, and just watched her as pulled her tank top back down and grabbed her hoodie and zipped it back on. She threw Jake his shirt. "Get dressed, you idiot. Do you really want my father coming in here and seeing you like that?"

Jake gulped, and tugged his shirt back on over his head, he stood, wincing slightly at the movement. "What am I supposed to do?" he hissed frantically.

"Get in the closet," Lana ordered, gathering up his shoes and jacket. "I'll sneak you out once I can distract him." She shoved the assortment into his arms and pushed him backwards into the closet, giving him a swift kiss. "Sorry about this."

She shut the door in his face.

There was a knock at her door. "Lana, are you in there?"

Lana took a quick glance in the mirror, and smoothed her hair back into the bun she wore. She hoped the fact that she'd had dance class not long before would cover for the rest of her disheveled appearance. She opened the door and smiled widely at her father. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi," Patrick said suspiciously. "Didn't you hear me calling for you?"

"I did, but I was in the middle of getting ready to go take a shower," Lana explained. "You remember I have my most demanding class on Thursdays, right?"

The suspicion didn't leave Patrick's face. "Right."

"Was there something you needed?" Lana asked, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Your mom got stuck at the hospital, so I'm making dinner tonight."

"You mean you're ordering out for dinner tonight," Lana corrected, an impish smile on her face.

"Brat," Patrick said, bringing his hand up to tweak her nose. "Anyway, I wanted to know if there was something in particular you wanted."

"Hm," Lana considered. "Did you ask Matt yet?"

"He's staying for dinner at Lucky and Maxie's."

"Oh. Well, why don't we go look at the menu's and see if anything sounds good?" She suggested loudly.

"Okay…" Patrick said slowly. "That sounds like a good idea. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Why wouldn't everything be alright?" Lana asked, as sweat started to drip down the back of her neck.

"I don't know." Patrick eyed his daughter closely. "You tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous." She started pulling Patrick down the stairs and towards the kitchen at the back of the house. "Let's just go see what we want to have for dinner and then I can come back up here and take my shower. I was thinking maybe Thai…"

"We had that last week," Patrick argued as they headed down the hall.

Jake listened to them head down the stairs, and when he thought the coast was clear he cracked open the closet and tip toed down the stairs, and crept as quietly as he could out the front door.

As he left, he could hear Lana and Patrick arguing playfully about what to have for dinner. He sat on the front steps of the house and tugged his shoes and jacket back on. It was a good thing that he'd gone home before Lana had picked him up after her dance class, Jake reflected. Otherwise he'd be really screwed when it came time to get his calculus assignment done for tomorrow. He shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking towards his father's house.

He took a wistful glance back at the closed door of the Drake's house.

If only Patrick had stayed gone just a little while longer.


	34. Chapter 34

Picture 34: Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun

It was early when Patrick crept into Lana's room.

He bent over her bed and gently shook her shoulder. "Time to wake up."

She groaned and burrowed her head into her pillow.

Patrick tried again. "Lana, if you don't get up I'm going to start with the tickle torture," he warned, resting his hands just above her stomach.

She shot up. "Daddy?" She rubbed her eyes, which were still heavy with sleep. "What's going on?"

"It's mother's day, remember? You wanted to help me breakfast for your mom, didn't you?"

Light dawned in her eyes. She scrambled down out of bed, tugging on Patrick's hand. "Come on, Daddy!"

"Keep your voice down," Patrick warned, as she pulled him down the stairs and into the kitchen. "You don't want to wake your mom up if this is going to be a surprise."

Once in the kitchen, Lana skidded to a stop. She looked up at Patrick with wide eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Patrick drawled. "I thought we'd make some of my famous French Toast."

Lana's eyes lit up. "Can I help?"

"I guess you're old enough that I can teach you the basics," Patrick said thoughtfully. He bent down to Lana's height. "You have to promise not to tell your mom what I teach you, though. Do you think you can manage that?"

She nodded solemnly.

Patrick held out his pinky. "Pinky swear?"

Lana hooked her pinky with his. "Pinky swear."

Satisfied, Patrick stood and swung Lana up to sit on the counter. "You sit here while I get the ingredients we need."

Patrick turned to the refrigerator and began pulling out ingredients, setting them on the counter. He headed into the pantry to grab the bread he'd bought yesterday for this surprise, and the rest of the things he needed. He brought them all back into the kitchen, and set them down in front of an expectant Lana.

"So what do we do first?" She asked eagerly.

"First, we crack some eggs," Patrick answered, pulling out a shallow dish. He cracked one on the edge, and broke it into the dish. "Like this, see?" He handed an egg to Lana. "You try."

Carefully, Lana imitated Patrick's movements, cracking the egg into the dish. When she managed to do it successfully, she looked up at Patrick in delight. "I did it!"

"Good job, sweetie," Patrick said proudly. "Here, do one more, okay?" He handed over another egg, while rooting around in the cupboards for the measuring cups.

"Now what, Daddy?"

"Now we add some more ingredients." He handed Lana the measuring cup. "See this line? I'm going to pour some milk in and you say stop when it gets there. Ready?"

She nodded, and he began pouring. She watched carefully, and when Patrick got there, she said emphatically, "Stop."

"Pour that into the dish, okay?" Patrick instructed. He sprinkled some salt into the dish as Lana poured the milk in. "Now I'm going to reveal the special ingredient, okay? You can't tell mom what it is, remember?"

Lana looked offended. "I promised," she said indignantly. "I won't tell."

Patrick winced. "Sorry." He pulled out a bottle of honey. "This is the special ingredient."

Lana frowned. "Honey?"

"Yep," Patrick nodded. "Just like my mom taught me."

"If you say so," Lana said skeptically, watching Patrick stir it into the dish. "Now what happens?"

"Now we dip this bread into the mixture," Patrick explained while slicing the loaf of bread. "Then we're going to put it in the skillet, and then stick it in the oven to finish it." He handed over a slice. "You do the dipping, okay?"

Lana obeyed, and she and Patrick worked together in harmony finishing breakfast for Robin. While Patrick was finishing the cooking, Lana was arranging a tray so they could give her breakfast in bed.

Patrick surveyed Lana's handiwork. "Are we all set?"

Lana nodded eagerly. "All ready, Daddy!"

"You go first and wake her up, and I'll follow with the tray, alright, kiddo?"

"Okay!" Lana scampered out of the kitchen and up the stairs, as Patrick followed behind her carefully.

Lana ran into Robin and Patrick's bedroom, throwing herself on the bed. "Mommy, Mommy, wake up!" she exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bed.

Robin shot awake. "Lana?"

"Mommy!" Lana pounced on Robin, pressing kisses to her face. "Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!"

Robin pulled Lana into her arms. "Thank you, baby." She looked over at Patrick's empty side of the bed. "Where's your father?"

"Right here," Patrick said as he walked carefully into the bedroom, balancing the tray carefully. "Happy Mother's Day, Robin."

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the tray, and a wide smile appeared on her face. "This is so sweet of you guys," she crooned happily, snuggling Lana tightly against her side. Patrick set the tray down on her lap, and she pulled him down to her for a quick kiss. "And you made my favorite!"

"I helped!" Lana piped up proudly.

Robin paused, fork halfway to her mouth. "You did?" Her eyes narrowed. "Your father won't even let me stay in the kitchen when he makes it."

Lana shrugged. "He let me."

"And you're going to teach Mommy how to make it, aren't you?"

"Nope." Lana shook her head. "I had to pinky swear to keep it a secret."

Robin's jaw dropped. "Patrick!"

He shrugged as he settled down on the opposite side of Lana. "Drake family secret, sweetheart."

"I'm a Drake," Robin said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's a recipe that is passed from parent to child," Patrick said loftily. "You're not my child, now are you?"

"No, I just gave you your child," Robin grumbled.

"Don't be mad, Mommy," Lana pled earnestly. "When I get big enough I'll make it for you, I promise."

Robin squeezed Lana's shoulders. "Thank you, sweetie. It's good to know someone loves me," she sniffed, shooting a dramatic glare at Patrick.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "I think I'm hurt. And after I went to all the trouble of making you breakfast in bed and everything…"

"I suppose that counts for something," Robin conceded, taking a bite of her breakfast. She closed her eyes and let out a moan. "So good."

"Are you going to share?" Lana asked eagerly.

Robin opened her eyes, and looked down at her daughter. "With you, absolutely." She broke off a piece and fed it to Lana. She looked over at Patrick. "I suppose you want some too?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble" he drawled. "After all, I did get up at the crack of dawn to slave over a hot stove for you…"

"Fine," Robin sighed, as she fed Patrick a bite. "Satisfied?"

"Not quite." Patrick quickly swallowed and leaned over Lana to kiss Robin again. "Happy Mother's Day, baby."

She smiled up at him and pushed him back to his side of the bed, and dug back into her breakfast.

Breakfast in bed with her husband and daughter was a perfect way to start the day.


	35. Chapter 35

Picture 35: If I Could Turn Back Time

"Mom!"

Seated at his desk in his home office, Patrick winced slightly at the volume of his daughters' voice. He took a quick look at the clock, and realized Robin was probably picking Matt up from soccer practice and therefore wasn't at home to answer to their daughters every entreaty.

"Mom!"

Patrick sighed, and pushed himself back from the desk, and headed out of the office and up the stairs. He got to Lana's bedroom, and leaned against the doorframe. "Your mother isn't home. What's wrong?"

Lana looked up from her seat on her bedroom floor, where she was surrounded by boxes. "Oh. Nothing's wrong, I was just looking for something."

Patrick tried not to stare at the boxes, which only served to remind him that she was leaving home in a matter of days for college. "Can I help?"

"Not unless you know where Mom stored my sweaters when we put them away for the summer."

"Sweaters?" Patrick asked, trying not to let the panic creep into his voice. "Are you not planning on coming home at all this fall?"

Lana rolled her eyes. "Dad."

Patrick crossed his arm over his chest. "What? It's a legitimate question."

She laughed and stood up, picking her way across the crowded floor. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Patrick's cheek. "I'm sure I'll be home sometime this fall." She dropped back to her heels and started back towards her closet, but Patrick caught her wrist.

"Once a month?" he asked plaintively.

"Daddy!"

"Once every month and a half?" He tried again.

"I will come home when I can," Lana said firmly. "I'll be here for Thanksgiving for sure, and I'm sure I'll want to come home before that."

"Promise?"

"You have got to get a grip, Dad. I'm going to be in Boston, not the other side of the planet."

Patrick pouted. "It may as well be the other side of the planet."

Lana shot him an amused look. "What are you going to do if I decide I want to spend a semester at the Sorbonne like Mom? Move to France with me?"

"I think a multi-cultural experience like that would be good for your brother," Patrick sniffed. "Help him learn a foreign language more quickly, your mother would love it, and well, I'd love the vacation."

Lana laughed again. "I was going to grow up eventually, Dad. You had to know I was going to go off to college eventually."

"Couldn't you have waited a few more years?" Patrick grumbled. "Or taken a gap year like people overseas do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Those people generally go do volunteer work abroad, not stay at home with their overprotective parents, you know."

"Oh," Patrick said flatly. "Are you sure you didn't think going to PCU, through? It's a good school."

"Compared to Harvard?"

"Whose idea was it for you to go to that school anyway? Your mother and I's alma maters weren't good enough for you? Something wrong with Yale or Columbia?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Lana reached for a box on the top shelf of her closet, standing on her tiptoes to reach, but not quite able to grasp it.

"Here, let me," Patrick offered, crossing the room and easily plucking the box down from the shelf. He handed it to Lana, who dumped it on her bed, and wrapped her arms around Patrick in a quick hug.

Patrick wrapped his arms around his daughter and breathed in the scent of her hair. "What's this for?"

"You know I'm going to miss you too, don't you?" Lana asked, voice muffled by Patrick's chest.

He smiled softly, and stroked her hair. "It's nice to hear, either way."

Lana sniffled a little, and pulled back. "Alright, now unless you're going to help, you need to get out of my hair. I need to get this done."

Patrick raised an eyebrow and asked with amusement, "Do you really want me to help?"

"Good point. Scram, Dad."

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted." Patrick picked his way back across the room, and when he got to the door, turned back to watch his daughter settle back onto the floor with all of her things spread around her. For a moment, he could clearly see her as a little girl in the same position, with her toys surrounding her.

He shook his head to clear the memory, and headed slowly back down to his office.

Time had gone by so quickly.


	36. Chapter 36

Picture 36: The First Cut is the Deepest

Robin knocked gently on Lana's bedroom door. She could hear the sound of muffled sobs through the door, and while she waited for a response, her heart ached for her daughter.

When no answer came, Robin pushed the door open gently. "Baby?"

Lana was sprawled out on her stomach, face pressed into a pillow as she cried. She didn't change positions as Robin approached and seated herself on the edge of the bed. Only when Robin reached out to stroke her back did she react, jumping slightly at the contact. She raised her head from the pillow and twisted to see Robin.

"It'll be okay, baby," Robin said sympathetically, and Lana threw herself into her mother's arms, still sobbing.

Robin held her tightly and stroked her hair slowly, as she murmured comforting nothings into Lana's ear.

Eventually the tears started to dry out and Lana pulled back a little, wiping her face off. A flush came over her cheeks, and she stammered, "I got mascara all over your new sweater, I'm sorry." She tried to get up, but Robin held her down.

"I don't care about my sweater," Robin said firmly. "I care about you." She cupped Lana's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't want to say it out loud," Lana whispered.

"Why not?" Robin asked gently.

"It'll make it real," Lana sniffled.

"Just say it fast."

Lana hesitated for a moment, and when she spoke, Robin had to strain to hear her. "Jake wants to break up with me." She broke back down into tears and threw herself into Robin's arms once more.

"Oh, sweetheart," Robin said helplessly as she held her daughter tight. She'd had a feeling this was coming since the end of summer was approaching and Jake was leaving soon to go to school at Cal Tech, but all summer Lana had seemed cheerfully oblivious to the idea that a long distance relationship wasn't going to work out. This was one of those moments when Robin hated to be right.

Patrick appeared in the doorway with a worried expression on his face, silently asking if he should come in and try to help.

Robin shook her head, careful not to disturb Lana, and Patrick frowned but nodded, and quietly closed the door ensuring their privacy.

Noticing that the sobs were trickling off again, Robin asked hesitantly, "Baby, can I ask you a question?"

Lana pulled back and sniffled. "I guess."

"Did Jake say why?" Robin held her breath waiting for the answer.

A scowl crossed Lana's face and she pulled back out of her mother's arms, crossing her arms across her chest. "He said that it wouldn't be fair to me," she huffed, anger replacing the sadness in her voice. "Can you believe that? As if he should get to decide what is and isn't fair to me."

Robin winced, and said cautiously, "You know I'm completely on your side, baby, but you know, he might have a small point."

Lana stared at her mother in shock. "Are you serious? How could you say that?" She flew off the bed and began pacing around the room. "God, not even my own mother can be bothered to take my side in this."

"Lana, I am on your side," Robin tried. "But have you really thought about how hard it's going to be to date someone that lives 3000 miles away? I mean, really thought about it. Jake's not going to be around to take you to homecoming, or to prom, or to see your dance recitals, or your soccer games. You won't be able to drive down the street to see him whenever you want… It's just going to be really hard, and maybe Jake realizes that and wants you to have fun with the rest of high school and not miss out on all of the good stuff just because he's gone."

"But I love him!" Lana cried, face crumpling once more.

Robin stood and crossed the room to pull her daughter into her arms once more. "I know you do, sweetie. I know."

They hugged for a long moment, and then Robin stepped back and started pulling Lana back over to the bed. "Now, I want you to crawl under the covers and try to take a nap, alright? I'll be back in to check on you in a little while."

Lana silently obeyed, and Robin tucked her in, just like she had when Lana was a little girl. "Can I get you anything?" Robin tried a small smile. "Want me to send your father out to stock up on chocolate for later?"

A shadow of a smile crossed Lana's face. "That'd be nice," she mumbled, as she started to drift away.

Robin watched her till Lana was sound asleep, and then slipped as quietly as she could from the room, closing the bedroom door silently behind her. With a heavy heart, she headed down the stairs, where she found Patrick sitting on the couch, aimlessly channel surfing.

When he heard Robin's footsteps, he immediately snapped the television off. "What happened?" he demanded. "Is she alright?"

Robin sighed, and dropped onto the couch next to him. "You know that thing we've been dreading all summer?"

Patrick frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Jake going away to college?" Robin elaborated.

"Oh," Patrick said flatly. "He broke up with her?"

"Well, he told her that he thought they should break up." Robin sighed and curled her feet up underneath her, leaning into Patrick's side. "So I imagine we'll get to do this all again when they actually break up."

"You know, I don't really know what to feel about all of this," Patrick said slowly. "My heart is breaking for my little girl and I want to go punch Jake Spencer in the face for making her cry, but I've wanted them to break up since they started dating. Is it possible I'm both happy and sad about this?"

Robin slapped his stomach lightly. "I'd advise against expressing the happy part of that anywhere near Lana if you ever want her to speak to you again." She looked up at her husband. "By the way, I told her that I'd send you to buy out the grocery store of anything chocolate related, so you make sure you take care of that, okay? Preferably before she wakes up."

Patrick nodded. "I think I can manage that." He looked down at his watch. "How much time do you think I have?"

"Well, she more or less exhausted herself with the crying, so probably a couple of hours."

"Okay." Patrick disentangled himself from Robin and stood, patting his pockets checking for his wallet. "Do you think she'd like it if I bought her flowers?"

"I think she'd like that very much," Robin said with a smile as she stood up. She reached up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Patrick's cheek. "You're a good daddy."

Patrick smiled, flashing his dimples. "I try." He bent down to press a swift kiss to Robin's lips. "I'm off to buy enough chocolate to put her into a chocolate coma. We need anything else?"

"Nope. Good luck!" Robin called after his retreating back. She flopped back down onto the couch and sighed.

She wanted nothing more than to take away her daughters pain, but it was a part of growing up.

She just wished Lana had stayed a little girl a while longer.


	37. Chapter 37

Picture 37: What Goes Up Must Come Down

Robin burst through the doors of the exam room, breathing heavily.

"Mom!" Matt cried out. "I hurt my arm. But Dr. Andy said it's going to be okay, and I get to have a blue cast. Isn't that cool?"

"It's very cool," Robin answered by rote, as she crossed the room to be by his side, eyes scanning her son, looking for signs of any further injury. When all she saw was skinned knees, she gave a mental sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You scared me to death."

Matt squirmed in her embrace. "Mom!"

"No moving," came the reminder from the doctor who was wrapping plaster around Matt's arm.

"Right." Robin straightened, and turned to Matt's nanny. "Lisa, what happened?"

Lisa's eyes were stricken. "I'm so sorry, Robin. He was playing on the swings at the park, and he jumped off, but landed funny. There wasn't anything I could do to stop it once I saw that he was in the air." Her eyes filled with tears. "I'll understand if you don't think I'm capable of looking after him anymore."

"No, no," Robin soothed. "It's not your fault." She looked down at Matt and smoothed his hair distractedly. "Someone knows better than to jump off the swings, but he doesn't listen. It wasn't your fault."

Patrick skidded into the exam room. "What's going on?" he demanded. "Matt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Matt said dismissively. "Look at my cool cast!"

Patrick glanced down at the cast, which was just being finished. "It's great."

Dr. Andy finished smoothing the last piece of plaster into place. "I'm all done here. I'm assuming that you two have some questions for me?"

Patrick nodded. "Good assumption."

"Why don't we step out into the hall," Robin suggested hurriedly, looking down at Matt. "Lisa, you don't mind waiting with him, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Great. Matt, you be sure to be careful of that arm," Dr. Andy instructed with a smile as he left the room.

"I will! Thanks Dr. Andy!" Matt called behind them, as Robin, Patrick, and Andy all left the room.

When they were all outside with the door closed, Andy began quickly, "It's a very simple break. It should heal perfectly in about six weeks. He should come back in to get the cast removed in about three weeks for a follow up appointment, at which time we'll recast the arm with something less bulky and then three weeks after that, he should be back to his old rambunctious self."

Robin gave a sigh of relief. "That's great to hear."

"Yes, thank you." Patrick echoed. He blew out a heavy breath. "When I got that message, I swear my heart stopped."

Andy smiled sympathetically. "I completely understand. But he'll really be fine. I'm sure you two can remember how to treat him at home. Don't get the cast wet, ice it to prevent pain, children's Tylenol as needed for any pain that the icing doesn't help with…"

Robin nodded. "I think we're good there."

"Great. Well, then be sure to schedule a follow up appointment with his pediatrician and try to convince him he's not superman, alright?" Andy extended his hand to Robin, who shook it automatically, and then Patrick, who did the same.

"Thank you, Andy," Robin called after his retreating back. She turned to Patrick and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Patrick held onto her tightly. "Can we put him in a bubble or something?"

Robin laughed a little, pulling back to look up at Patrick. "He'd find a way to burst out of it. I think he gets that from my parents."

"Of all the genes he could have picked to inherit," Patrick grumbled. "He couldn't have taken more after his sister? She didn't end up think she was able to fly."

"I think that comes down to one of them being a boy and the other a girl," Robin pointed out dryly. She stepped back and held out a hand. "Come on, we should get back into our own miniature superhero."

They walked back into the exam room, where Matt was chatting animatedly with Lisa. When he saw his parents, he lit up with a wide smile. "Can we go home now? I want to show Lana my cast."

"I think that could be arranged," Robin said, coming to stand next to Matt, mindful of his cast. "Lisa, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I think Patrick and I are going to head home with him now."

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked, as she picked up her bag. "I don't mind staying to help."

"No, it's fine. I'll call you later tonight to talk about the rest of the week," Robin said, as she started to gather Matt's things together.

"Again, I'm so sorry." Lisa bent down to give Matt a hug. "I hope you feel better soon, okay? I'll see you later."

"Bye Lisa!" Matt called after her. He looked up at his parents. "Why does everyone keep acting like I'm dying? It doesn't even hurt."

"Oh, it will," Patrick muttered, thinking back to his own experience with a broken hand. He shook his head to clear it. "You ready to get out of here, sport?"

"Yep!" Matt started to jump off the table, but Patrick swooped into catch him, setting him gently on his feet.

"I think we need to set up some new ground rules, especially for while you have that cast," Robin started as they all headed out of the exam room. "Number one, no jumping off anything."

"Aw, Mom!"


	38. Chapter 38

Picture 38: This is My Life (On the Fourth of July)

The backyard swarmed with children of different ages.

In the pool, Lana, Molly, Jake, and Spencer splashed each other wildly while being carefully supervised by Ric and Nikolas.

Kristina, Cameron, and Morgan were involved in an intense game of H-O-R-S-E, as Mac tried in vain to referee.

Isabella sulked in the corner of the deck, texting furiously, angry that her parents hadn't let her go to the park to visit her friends.

Also on the deck, the smaller children, Audrey and Ella, were curled up in Elizabeth and Robin's laps, on the verge of falling asleep. Careful not to disturb them, Elizabeth and Robin gossiped with Lulu and Bobby about the young couple's search for a house in the Port Charles area.

Lucky and Patrick stood over the grill debating how hot the coals should be before the hamburgers and hot dogs should be put on. Maxie sat nearby, leafing through a fashion magazine and supervising.

Jax, Brenda, and Alexis were chatting on the opposite side of the deck from Jax and Brenda's sulky teenage daughter, trying to catch up.

It was an idyllic Fourth of July cookout.

Robin's attention was drawn away from the sleeping child in her arms by the sight of her six-year-old daughter leading a train of wet children, all wrapped in oversize towels. The children drew to a halt when they reached Robin's group.

Robin raised an eyebrow at her disheveled daughter. "Yes?"

"When are we eating?" Lana asked pleadingly. "We're starving."

"Starving, huh?"

Lana nodded furiously.

Robin looked at the other dripping wet children. "Are you all starving too?"

A chorus of "yes's" was the reply, and all of the adults in the circle laughed.

"Here, give me Ella and I'll go put her down," Lulu offered.

Robin passed the sleeping child carefully to her mother and Lulu rose.

Elizabeth stood up as well, and said, "Here, Lulu, follow me. I'll show you where Robin has the play pen set up."  
The two headed back into the house, and Robin turned her attention back to her daughter. "I suppose you want me to go check with your father?"

"Yes, please!" Lana smiled winningly at her mother.

Robin smiled back. "Alright." She held out a hand. "Help me up, please."

Lana tugged Robin to her feet and the two headed towards the grill hand-in-hand, Molly, Spencer, and Jake trailing behind once more.

Both men were bent over the grill, so they didn't see the group headed their way.

"Excuse me," Robin said from behind them.

A pair of heads swiveled in her direction.

Robin smiled at their startled expressions. "I've had some requests to find out exactly when we'll be eating." She inclined her head in the direction of the children clustered around her.

Patrick and Lucky exchanged glances. Lucky looked away first and Patrick smirked and turned to Robin. "The first food should be off the grill in about ten minutes." He crouched down to tweak Lana's nose. "Is that soon enough for you short stuff?"

"Yes," Lana said eagerly. She turned to Robin. "We're going to go play till it's ready. Come on guys." She started towards Kristina, Cameron, and Morgan, the others following obediently behind.

Patrick rose and wrapped around Robin's shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You know, if she's this bossy with her friends, can you imagine what she'll be like with the muffin?"

"I'm trying not to think about that, thank you," Robin said dryly. She rubbed her hand slightly over her rounded stomach.

Patrick laughed and covered Robin's hand with his own. He looked over at his partner in grilling. "How's the food?"

Lucky flipped the hamburgers. "Just about there."

"Good, I'm starving too," Robin said guiltily, sneaking a glance up at Patrick.

"Oh, I see how it is." Patrick tickled Robin's sides lightly. "Using our daughter as camouflage for your stomach."

Robin squirmed in his arms and shrieked with laughter as Lucky and Maxie joined in, and their noise joined the kids to blend together into noisy harmony.

Let freedom ring.


	39. Chapter 39

Picture 39: This One's For the Girls

Robin let out a low moan, as the pedicurist began to massage her feet. She managed to crack open her eyes and looked over at Maxie and Brenda who were situated in similar treatment chairs. "Whichever one of you is responsible for this, you have my undying gratitude."

Brenda and Maxie looked at each other and smirked.

"It is pretty fabulous, isn't it?" Maxie drawled. "But really it was a team effort."

Brenda nodded. "Between our connections and resources, we could pretty much rule the world."

"I'd vote for you as long as this was in your platform," Robin sighed happily, as she took a sip of the champagne that was waiting for her. Her eyes were about to slide back closed, when Lana walked back into the room. "Hey baby, how was your massage?"

Lana collapsed bonelessly into the treatment chair next to Robin's. "I don't think I want to ever move again."

Maxie laughed. "That good, huh?"

Lana tilted her head to look at her godmother. "Maxie, have I ever told you before how much I love you? Because it's nothing compared to how much I love you right now."

"Hey, I helped too!" Brenda protested. "Where's the love for me?"

"Oh, it's there," Lana murmured. She looked up at the waiter who stood attentively by her side. "Can I please have a glass of sparkling cider? Thanks."

As he rushed off to provide it, she settled more comfortably into her chair, tightening the belt of the fluffy white robe she wore. She looked around the room curiously. "Where are Izzy and Gia?"

"I have told you a thousand times not to call me Izzy, Ali," Bella scolded, as she walked back into the room hand in hand with Gia.

Lana smiled impishly. "But you'll always be my Izzy, Bella." Gia let go of Bella's hand and ran towards Lana, giving her a hug. Surprised, Lana hugged her back awkwardly over the arm of the chair. "Hi there, munchkin. What's up?"

Gia wrinkled her nose at Lana. "I am not a munchkin," she sniffed. "Besides, I'm going to be taller than you eventually."

"Ah, but until you are, I still get to call you munchkin," Lana said with a grin, tapping her finger lightly on Gia's nose.

"Hmph." Gia walked away from Lana and headed over to Maxie's chair. "Mama, when are we going to have lunch? Swimming made me hungry."

"Not for awhile, baby girl," Maxie said as she ran her hands over Gia's wet hair. Seeing her face fall, she quickly added, "But don't you want to have your nails painted like the rest of us? You could do that and then we can all have lunch together."

Gia sighed heavily, a hint of a smile creeping around the corners of her mouth. "I guess that would be okay, too." She grinned at Maxie. "Can I have any color I want?"

"Any color you want," Maxie confirmed. "On your toes anyway."

"Mama!" Gia protested, climbing into the chair next to Maxie's.

"Gia!" Maxie returned. "You think that I wouldn't be in trouble if I let you come home with some crazy color on your fingernails?"

"I thought you liked when Daddy yelled," Gia said innocently. "You always kiss afterwards."

The rest of the women in the room burst into laughter.

Maxie turned to them and hissed, "Shut up." She refocused on her daughter. "What's your price?"

"My price?" Gia looked confused.

"To get you to not say things that will make everyone else tease me," Maxie elaborated. "You want new shoes, a pony, what?"

"Whatever it is, I'll double it," Brenda said, still laughing. "So keep that in mind, short stuff."

"Everyone needs to stop calling me short!" Gia protested. "None of you are exactly giants."

"I have at least three inches on the tallest of them," Bella volunteered. "But I won't call you short anymore, I promise."

"Thank you, Bella," Gia sniffed. She looked back at her mother. "I want to paint my fingernails bright orange."

Maxie blinked. "What?"

"You asked what my price was. I want to paint my fingernails bright orange."

"That's it?" Brenda asked skeptically. "You're thinking way too small."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Brenda," Maxie gritted out. "That's what you want?"

Gia nodded.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to say anymore things like that about me and Daddy."

"I promise."

Maxie looked at the nail technician who was waiting patiently by Gia's chair. "She'd like orange, please. Thanks."

"Thanks Mama!" Gia said happily, holding out her hand like she was queen of the world.

"Gee, I can't imagine where she gets that from," Robin snickered.

"Mom, be nice to Maxie," Lana interjected.

"Thank you, Lana," Maxie huffed. "I always knew I liked you more than your mother."

"Maxie!" Robin yelped.

"I should come home more often," Bella mused. "This is more entertaining than the backstage at a photo shoot."

Zeroing in, Brenda turned to her daughter. "You should come home more often," she said eagerly. "Don't you feel bad that you're missing out on seeing your surrogate nieces grow up? I mean, Lana's practically an adult now…"

"Thanks for noticing!" Lana interjected, throwing a brilliant smile at Brenda.

"And Gia is growing up way too fast. Don't you want to see all that?" Brenda finished, a hopeful smile on her face.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Mom. New guilt tactics are a nice change of pace if nothing else."

Brenda sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "You don't love me anymore."

"Not when you're like this I don't," Bella retorted.

Brenda's jaw dropped. "Isabella Jane Jacks! You take that back."

"Fine," Bella relented. "But Mom, seriously, just because you were somehow able to base a successful modeling career out of Port Charles doesn't mean that everyone can. Some of us have to actually go where the jobs are."

"And you have to choose the jobs that are on the other side of the Atlantic?" Brenda argued. "What's wrong with ones in New York?"

"Mom, you and Dad don't even live in Port Charles full time!" Bella threw up her hands in the air. "Besides, don't you like having the excuse to come to Paris to go shopping under pretenses of visiting me?"

"True," Brenda conceded sheepishly.

Sensing a break in the debate, Robin jumped in. "Alright, now that we have that settled, I'd like to propose a toast. Does everyone have a glass?" Seeing everyone pick up their drinks, she continued. "To Brenda and Maxie for arranging this fabulous Mother-Daughter spa day. Feel free to be brilliant more often ladies."

"To Brenda and Maxie," Lana and Bella obediently chorused, while Gia exclaimed happily, "To Mama!"

Everyone drank, and looked back at Robin expectantly.

"And to my beautiful daughter. I can't quite believe you're sixteen years old. Could you maybe stop having birthdays?"

Lana grinned. "I don't think so, Mom."

"Fine," Robin sniffed. "Happy Birthday, baby."

"Happy Birthday Lana!" The rest of the women in the room echoed.

"Thank you all," Lana acknowledged, as her dimples winked out at them. "Now, how old do I have to be before I can have some real champagne?"

Brenda, Maxie, and Bella all burst out into laughter, while Robin stared at Lana in horror.

The attendants all started shuffling around the women again, and spa day got back under way.


	40. Chapter 40

Picture 40: With Crimson in Triumph Flashing

Lana skidded in the front door, clutching the mail tightly in her fist.

"Mom, Dad, are you home?" she called loudly, dropping her school and dance bags on the floor and kicking off her shoes. She ran into the kitchen, where she found her parents kissing, Patrick pressing Robin back into the refrigerator.

She made a face. "Ew, is there no place in this house you two won't play grab ass?"

Patrick pulled back, slumping his head against the refrigerator. "You know, if someone would knock first…"

Robin laughed, and pushed Patrick off of her. "What's up?"

Lana rolled her eyes at Patrick. "First of all, I shouted the minute I walked in the door. If you didn't hear me, well…"

"Fine, fine…" Patrick grumbled. "I'll repeat your mother's question. What's up?"

She held up the mail. "Did neither of you bother to check this when you got home?"

Robin and Patrick traded amused glances.

"Clearly not," Robin said laughingly. "What's in there?"

"Only the letter I've been waiting for since fall!" Lana announced, holding up an envelope with the Harvard logo sitting prominently in the return address position.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Patrick asked, leaning his elbows down on the counter.

Lana started to tear it open, and then suddenly stopped. "What if they said no?"

"They're not going to say no," Robin said encouragingly. "Aren't you at the top of your class? Don't you have a ton of extracurriculars?"

Lana chewed her lip nervously. "Yeah, but so are lots of other people."

Patrick rounded the counter and wrapped an arm around Lana's shoulders. "You did everything you could to get in. If they don't want you they're morons, since I'm sure lots of other schools will be fighting to have you."

Lana rolled her eyes and leaned her head against Patrick's shoulder. "You have to say that. But thank you."

He tightened his arm. "Anytime, sweetheart."

Robin came around and wrapped her arm around Lana from the other side. "Ready to open it?"

Lana took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She tore the rest of the envelope open and pulled out the letter within. Her hands fumbled as she unfolded it and she scanned it as quickly as she could, a wide smile breaking out on her face as she absorbed the contents.

"Well?" Patrick asked impatiently, trying to peer over her shoulder to read the letter himself.

"I got in!" Lana squealed, throwing her arms around Patrick's neck. "I got in, I got in, I got in!"

Patrick beamed at Robin over Lana's shoulder. "I knew you could do it, sweetheart" He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear.

Robin tapped Lana on the shoulder. "Do I get to hug the newest soon to be Harvard bound freshman?"

Lana spun around and threw herself into Robin's arms. "Mommy!"

Robin hugged her back, stroking Lana's hair gently. "You did so good, baby girl. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom." Lana drew back, and smiled widely at her parents. "I'm going to go call Molly and let her know, okay? She's going to be so psyched to have us going to the same school again!"

"Go," Patrick ordered. "How about we go for a fancy celebratory dinner tonight? I'll see if we can snag reservations at the Riverside Grill?"

"Really?" Lana squealed happily. "You're the best, Daddy!" She threw herself back into his arms and kissed his cheek quickly. She ran out of the room, calling behind her "Let me know what time, okay?"

Robin and Patrick watched her go with bemusement on their faces.

Patrick wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulders, as they leaned back against the edge of the counter. Robin laid her head against his chest, and sighed. "I can't believe she's old enough to have gotten into college."

Patrick pressed a kiss to the top of Robin's head. "I know."

"Shouldn't you be more freaked out than me?" Robin asked curiously, tilting her head up to look at Patrick. "You realize this means your little girl, the one you've wanted to lock in a tower somewhere since the day she was born, is going to be moving away, living on her own…"

"Stop!" Patrick covered his ears with his hands. "Stop saying these things." He looked down at Robin and pouted. "You're being mean."

"Aw, poor thing," Robin said sympathetically, sliding her hands up his chest and linking her hands around his neck. "How can I make it up to you?"

Patrick tilted his head to the side, considering. "Well, you could help take my mind off all those awful images you just put into my head."

Robin nodded solemnly. "Tell you what, I'll go upstairs and draw a bath so that I can get ready for this extravagant evening out you've promised our daughter, while you make reservations." She pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. "And when you're finished…" she drawled, stepping out of his arms and heading out of the kitchen, "You can join me." She winked at him, and he could hear her footsteps as she ran up the stairs.

Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

Suddenly making a phone call seemed very important.


	41. Chapter 41

Picture 41: In the Witching Hour

Lana crept down the stairs quietly to the kitchen. She moved carefully through the house, trusting her instincts to move through the dark rooms without having any serious accidents. When she made it to her destination, she flipped on the light switch, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Turn that light off," Patrick hissed, shielding his eyes. "Are you trying to blind me?"

She did as he asked. "What are you doing up?" She crossed the room to pull a glass down from the cupboard, and pulled a pitcher of water out of the refrigerator, pouring herself a glass.

"I just got home," Patrick said wearily. "Last minute emergency surgery when I was about to get off shift."

"Aw," Lana said sympathetically, settling on the stool next to him. She looked down at the ice cream in front of him with an exaggerated frown. "I'm not sure Mom would think ice cream is an acceptable substitute for the dinner you missed while in surgery, you know."

Patrick shook his spoon at her. "Which is why someone isn't going to tell their mother."

"Hm," Lana considered, tilting her head to the side. With an impish grin, she said cheerily, "I could maybe be persuaded not to tell if someone were to share their ice cream."

"Deal." Patrick got up and walked around the counter to pull another spoon from the silverware drawer. He settled himself back onto his stool, and handed the spoon to Lana. "What are you doing up so late, anyway?"

Lana shrugged, digging up a spoonful of ice cream for herself. "Just woke up and wanted a drink."

"Not up late studying?" Patrick took a spoonful of ice cream for himself and studied his daughter suspiciously.

Lana rolled her eyes. "No, Daddy, I wasn't."

"Alright. So what did you do tonight?"

"Homework. Jake came over for awhile after baseball practice let out." She held up a hand to ward off the coming comment. "Mom was home the whole time and we stayed in the family room where Matt kept spying on us, so don't you worry your pretty little head about anything you think was going on."

"Good," Patrick grumbled. "You know I worry about you."

Lana laid her head down on Patrick's shoulder. "I know you do."

Patrick leaned his head down on top of hers. "Just so we're clear." He picked his head back up and peered at the clock on the microwave. "You should be back in bed, young lady."

Lana sighed heavily. "I suppose." She stood and pressed a kiss to Patrick's cheek. "Night, Dad." She dropped her spoon into the sink and padded out of the kitchen.

Patrick listened to her head up the stairs as he put the ice cream back in the freezer and put their spoons in the dishwasher.

Working late was one of his least favorite things, but getting to have a midnight snack with his daughter was one of his favorites.


	42. Chapter 42

Picture 42: Blue Sky Waiting

Lana walked out of her last exam and heaved a sigh of relief.

She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and sent a quick text to Molly asking where she was. Now that exams were over it was time to take a breather, at least until she had to pack up her dorm room to go home for the summer.

She walked slowly back towards her dorm room, waving to classmates who looked either panicked or relaxed depending on their own exam schedules, and enjoyed the sensation of the late May sunshine on her skin. Studying for exams hadn't left much time to enjoy the weather. Lana had spent so much time in Widener that she actually thought she'd forgotten what the sun looked like.

Finally her cell phone vibrated. She flipped it open to find a reply text from Molly. She grinned at the message, and changed course, heading for the Yard, rather than back to her dorm.

True to Molly's habits, Lana found her and Cameron stretched out on a blanket outside Sever. Cameron had graduated from Boston University a few weeks ago, and was hanging around Boston till Molly finished for the semester. The two of them were headed to Greece for a few weeks, Nikolas's graduation gift to his step-son, as well as a belated engagement gift for them.

"Hey guys," Lana announced, dumping her bag on the grass and sitting down on the edge of the blanket.

Molly propped herself up on her elbows, shading her eyes from the sun. "How was it?"

Lana shrugged. "It's over. I think it went pretty well, but we'll see I guess." She glanced down at her watch. "I'm surprised I finished early, actually. Typically Iverson's exams take the full amount of time."

"Well, that's probably a good sign, right?" Molly said encouragingly. Her eyes lit with mischief. "Is David done with his exams yet?"

"Ha ha," Lana said flatly. "He finished yesterday and left this morning." She shrugged out of the hoodie she'd worn to ward off the chill of the air conditioning in the hall where her exam had been. "It's such a gorgeous day. Good idea, Mol."

"And do you miss him already?" Molly pressed, teasing in her voice. She exchanged a grin with Cameron. "Or are you planning on rekindling old flames with your ex-boyfriend that's home for the summer?"

"Yeah, Lan," Cameron needled. "You going to finally put my little brother out of his misery and take him back already?"

Lana blushed. "I have a boyfriend," she pointed out. "Besides, Jake's said nothing to make me think he wants to get back together."

Cameron and Molly stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding?" Molly spluttered.

"No," Lana sniffed. "Since I told him at Christmas that I'd started dating someone, someone that you introduced me to, might I add Miss Molly, he's barely spoken to me. What part of that is supposed to make me think he wants to get back together?"

"Well, he might not be talking to you, but the constant e-mails and texts I get from him asking if you've broken up with David the Dimwit say different," Cameron muttered. He looked down at Molly. "You get them, too, right?"

Molly nodded. "As well as constant diatribes about how I'm responsible for ruining whatever chances he had of getting Lana back and how it's all my fault she met someone when she went away to college, never mind that she had boyfriends in Port Charles before she even got here…"

Lana stared at them in disbelief. "I don't believe you." Getting angry, she added, "Besides, he's the one that broke up with me, nearly three years ago now. If he wanted me back, he's had plenty of time to do so."

Cameron shrugged. "I'm just telling you the way it is. My brother has finally seen the error of his ways, and he wants you back. If you're not expecting a full court press this summer you should be."

"Well, you can tell him not to bother," Lana advised. "I wouldn't get back together with Jake Spencer if he were the last boy on earth, and believe me, he's not."

"Famous last words," Molly sing-songed. She looked up at Cameron. "Right, honey?"

"Right," Cameron agreed, pressing a quick kiss to Molly's lips. "I believe that you used those exact words not long before we got engaged, actually."

"But you two are meant for each other," Lana protested. "Jake and I were… well, we're not that. It was a high school romance, and a brief one at that. You guys are the exception, not the rule." She shifted uncomfortably. "Look, can we drop this? Or if you guys are going to keep teasing me, I'm going to go back to my dorm room and work on packing. Dad's going to be here bright and early tomorrow to move our stuff to storage, Molly."

"Stay, we'll behave," Molly gave in. "I'm sorry we were teasing you. I like David a lot, you know that."

"Yeah, sorry Lana. But forewarned is forearmed, right? Now that you know what Jake's planning you can put the whammy on him. You're great at that," Cameron offered.

"I am," Lana conceded. "Sorry for being so touchy about it. Let's just all enjoy the weather, okay? It's nice to not have anything to worry about for a little while."

"Agreed," Molly said, dropping back down onto the blanket, and curling into Cameron's chest.

Lana stretched out alongside them, and tried to shut her brain off. Cameron and Molly had filled it with ideas and feelings that she hadn't let herself consider in a very long time. She stared at the clouds overhead and tried to concentrate on the feeling of the sun on her skin, but one thought remained.

Jake.

The blue sky she'd thought she'd been about to enjoy suddenly seemed a lot more cloudy.


	43. Chapter 43

Picture 43: The Three R's

"Matthew Philip Drake!"

Robin stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up to her son.

"You're going to be late if you don't get down here now!"

Matt appeared at the top of the stairs, and slowly started down them. He was dressed in the navy blue slacks, white shirt and sweater vest that made up his school uniform. His hair was as disheveled as Patrick's usually was and he had a miserable expression on his face.

As he reached Robin's side, he looked up at her miserably and said, "Mom, I don't feel good."

Robin arched an eyebrow at that, but laid a hand on his forehead checking for a fever. "You're not warm."

"My stomach hurts," he said plaintively. "Do I have to go to school today?"

She crouched down to look him in eye. "Is it sick hurting or you're a little bit nervous about your first day of school hurting?"

"Sick hurting," he said, nodding emphatically. "Please Mom? Don't make me go to school today." He looked at her plaintively, his dark brown eyes pleading with her to say that he didn't have to go.

"Matt," she said gently. "I think you're just confusing being sick for being nervous. I know its scary starting school, but you'll have fun once you're there."

Matt sighed heavily, sensing Robin wasn't going to give in. "Can I have Lucky Charms this morning if I have to go to school?"

Robin smiled. "Absolutely." She stood and held out a hand. "Come on, handsome. Sugar filled cereal awaits us."

Hand in hand they walked into the kitchen where Patrick and Lana were already seated around the kitchen table. Lana was dressed in her uniform and was rereading one of the books she'd been assigned as summer reading, as she drank the smoothie she'd started insisting on for breakfast each morning. Patrick flipped idly through the newspaper while sipping his coffee. Both of them looked up as Robin and Matt walked into the kitchen, smiles breaking out on their faces.

"Ready for your first day, buddy?" Patrick asked, ruffling Matt's hair as Matt seated himself at the table.

"Yeah, Matt, ready for your first day?" Lana needled, smirking at the miserable expression on Matt's face. "You aren't scared are you?"

"Lana…" Robin warned sharply as she came round the counter with a bowl full of cereal and glass of orange juice for Matt. "Leave your brother alone."

"I didn't do anything!" Lana protested.

Patrick looked at her over his paper. "Lana."

"Fine," she sniffed. She drained her glass and stood up to put the glass in the dishwasher. "I'm going to go wait in the living room for Molly and Kristina, okay?"

"That's fine," Robin said as she seated herself at the table. "Let us know before you leave, alright?"

"I will." Lana headed out of the kitchen till Patrick interrupted her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, setting his newspaper down on the table.

She turned back around, and smiled at Patrick sheepishly. "Sorry." She crossed back to the table and gave Patrick a hug. She rounded the table and gave Robin one as well. She ruffled Matt's hair on the way back out of the kitchen, and said, "See you at school shorty."

A horn honked, and Lana called out from the living room, "Bye!"

Patrick and Robin looked over at each other with amused smiles.

"They grow up so fast," Robin sighed dramatically.

"Don't remind me," Patrick muttered. He looked over at Matt, who was slurping his cereal. "Are you almost finished, buddy? We should probably get going too."

Matt looked over at Patrick, and slid out his lower lip in a pout. "Dad, do I have to go to school today?"

"Matthew. We already covered this," Robin reminded. "You do have to go to school." She pushed back her chair and stood, walking behind the counter to get more coffee. "You need to go brush your teeth and then we're going to take you to school."

The lip slid out more. "I don't want to."

"Do what your mother says," Patrick said firmly.

Matt sighed heavily. "Fine." He stood up and stomped out of the kitchen.

Patrick grabbed Matt's bowl and glass from the table and took it around the counter to place it in the dishwasher. He wrapped his arms around Robin's waist from behind. "Have you noticed that our progeny really enjoy using the word fine to express their displeasure?"

Robin nodded. "I have indeed."

"I wonder where they get that from."

Robin craned her neck to look up at Patrick. "Are you suggesting that they learned that from me?"

Patrick adopted an innocent expression. "Would I do that?"

Robin nodded again. "Yes."

Matt appeared in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a resigned expression. "Let's get this over with."

Robin and Patrick stifled the laughs that started to emerge. Patrick let Robin out of his grasp and they each grabbed their travel mugs and headed towards their unhappy little boy.

Matt would like school one day, but today clearly wasn't going to be that day.


	44. Chapter 44

Picture 44: On the Road

"Alanna Mackenzie Drake if you're not down here in one minute we're leaving without you!" Patrick bellowed into the front door.

From inside the car, Matt and Robin snickered.

Lana ran down the stairs, oversize purse thrown over her shoulder and ipod in hand. "Dad, calm down! Besides, you were really going to leave on a road trip to look at colleges without the college bound student? I don't think so!" She patted Patrick's arm as she breezed by him and out the door.

Patrick blew out a loud breath in frustration. He quickly locked the door behind him and headed towards the car that was already loaded and ready to hit the road. He settled himself into the driver's seat and buckled his seat belt.

Before turning the key in the ignition, he turned around to check on the kids.

As was to be expected, Matt had already pulled out his gameboy and was battling some sort of enemy furiously. Lana had put her ipod on and was alternating between texting someone (Patrick assumed the no good boyfriend) and flipping through one of the stack of fashion magazines, no doubt provided by Maxie, piled on the seat next to her.

"Are you sure you both have everything?" Patrick asked pointedly, remembering the fight with Lana to limit the number of bags she could bring.

Distracted nods were his response as both children continued what they were doing.

"Everyone's used the bathroom? Because I don't want to stop till we get to Ithaca and that's nearly three hours away…"

More nods.

Robin turned to the back seat now. "Matt, are you sure? Remember what happened…"

"Mom!" Matt protested. "I said I was fine."

"Okay," Robin said dubiously. She turned back to face forwards, squeezing Patrick's knee. "I guess we're all set."

"Alright." Patrick turned the key in the ignition and threw the car into reverse, backing slowly out of the driveway.

Robin turned back around to face Lana and Matt.

"So Lan," she asked teasingly, "you're going to come to your senses and want to go to Yale, right? This Harvard thing is just a phase?"

"Hey!" Patrick protested, poking Robin in the side. "No fair. We agreed to stop the shameless promotion of our alma maters, remember?"

"Did I agree to that?" Robin asked, using her most innocent voice. "I'm certain I'd remember something like that."

Lana laughed, pulling one of her earbuds out. "Nice try, Mom."

Robin pouted. "The least you could do is answer my question…"

"Don't!" Patrick urged. "Cheaters don't deserve to know things like that. And that's what your mother is. A dirty rotten cheater."

Robin arched an eyebrow and looked over at Patrick. "And since when do you have a problem with the first part of that?"

"Eww, Mom!" Lana blurted out, shuddering a little. "Now I really don't think you deserve to know."

"Know what?" Matt asked, tuning back into the conversation.

"Your mother was misbehaving is all," Patrick said to Matt as he started to pull onto the highway. "So nothing unusual."

"Hey!" Robin yelped. "I resent that."

Lana laughed "Well, you deserve it for trying to traumatize me." She shuddered again. "None of that while we're all in such close quarters for the next two weeks, okay?"

Matt leaned over to poke Lana in the side. "What did Mom do?" he hissed.

"You'll be happier not knowing, believe me," Lana assured, patting Matt on the head.

Robin sniffed, crossed her arms over her chest and turned back to the front. "I see how it's going to be."

"See how what's going to be?" Matt exclaimed in frustration, looking at Lana and Patrick with confusion as they burst into laughter.

As Patrick switched on the cruise control, he settled back into his seat and laid his hand over Robin's that still laid on his knee, squeezing it gently.

Their family road trip was underway.


	45. Chapter 45

Picture 45: When the Cat's Away…

Robin hung up the phone with a frown.

Patrick looked over at her as he continued to cut Matt's meat for him. "Any luck?"

Robin shook her head and sat back down at the table. "No, it seems that every sitter in Port Charles has been booked for tonight. Lisa picked a really lousy time to catch the flu."

"So does that mean we're not going to the ballet tonight, after all?" Patrick asked hopefully. "And I was so looking forward to it, too."

"Ha ha," Robin said flatly. "No, it just means I'm going to shamelessly impose on Cameron and see if he wouldn't mind watching Matt and Lana, too."

"Wait, we're going to Lucky and Maxie's?" Lana frowned. "Do we have to?"

Robin turned to Lana with surprise. "I thought you'd like the idea, sweetie. Jake will probably be there."

"That's why she doesn't want to go," Matt piped up. "Because Jake'll be too busy talking to his girlfriend to spend any time with her."

Lana flushed scarlet. "Shut up Matt," she hissed at her brother.

"Don't tell your brother to shut up," Robin said automatically, studying Lana's face carefully. "Is that true?"

"That I don't want to go to Lucky and Maxie's because Jake has a different?" Lana stammered, looking down at her plate rather than at Robin. "No… I just don't want to go over there, okay?"

"Okay," Robin said, dropping the subject for now. "Unfortunately, we don't have a whole lot of choice in the matter."

"Why can't Matt and I stay home by ourselves?" Lana protested. "I got my baby-sitting license, I could be in charge."

Robin and Patrick exchanged dubious looks.

Lana pouted. "What, don't you trust me? Maxie lets me babysit for Gia."

"True," Robin conceding, weakening slightly.

Sensing an advantage, Lana turned to Patrick with pleading eyes. "Please Dad? I promise I'll do a good job."

"Well…" he hesitated and looked across the table at Robin. "It's just a couple hours and Cameron's only a phone call away…"

Lana turned to Robin. "Please Mom?"

Robin sighed. "Fine, we'll call it a trial run. But you have to promise you'll us or Cameron or Uncle Mac or Alexis or…"

"I get it," Lana rushed to assure her, jumping up from her seat and throwing her arms around Robin's neck. "Thank you, thank you!"

Robin laughed and disentangled herself from Lana. "Sit down and finish your dinner," she ordered. "You're going to have to follow the rules, you know, which means no television or phone till after homework done, chores need to be finished, and bed times adhered to." She looked over at Matt. "And you need to promise to listen to your sister."

Matt looked up from the mountain he was making from his mashed potatoes. "Wait, I have to listen to Lana? Mom!" He made a face and crossed his arms rebelliously. "I don't want to."

"Well you have to, just like you have to stop playing with your food and start eating it." Robin looked across the table to Patrick and raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it your night to make sure he ate more of his dinner than he played with?"

Patrick looks sheepish. "Sorry."

"I swear I have three children sometimes, not two," Robin said fighting to keep a smile off her face.

"Tell you what, why don't you go start making yourself beautiful and I'll supervise the rest of dinner and chores and the start of homework," Patrick suggested.

Robin glanced up at the wall clock and yelped. "I'm taking you up on that patently transparent attempt to get back on my good side, because I really do need to get changed." She pushed her chair back from the table and dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, calling behind her, "Behave! And that means all of you!"

"Patrick looked back and forth between the children. "See what you did there? Way to get me into trouble guys. Isn't it bad enough I have to sit through the ballet tonight?"

Giggles erupted from both children as they continued their dinner.

*

A little after eleven, Robin and Patrick crept into the house, bracing themselves for what they might find.

Just inside the door, Robin flipped on the lights as she slipped out of her coat and sighed with relief as she took in the mostly clean living room. "Well, it doesn't look too bad."

"See?" Patrick said, with a hint of teasing in his voice, as he took her coat to hang it in the closet. "All that worry for nothing."

"I haven't seen the rest of the house yet," Robin sniffed. "For all you know they raided the kitchen or destroyed the family room."

When she started moving towards the back of the house to check, Patrick grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the stairs instead. "Nope," he chided. "If there is a mess, it will still be there in the morning. I was good all night, and I deserve the reward I was promised," he said, voice dropping lower as he spoke.

Robin gave an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose that's true."

They reached the top of the stairs and the door to Lana's room, which was slightly ajar. She paused outside it, hand on the door knob. She looked back at Patrick and raised an eyebrow. "I trust that you'd have no objections to me checking to see if she lived through the night? That wouldn't delay your reward too much?"

"Check away," Patrick said gallantly. "Tell you what, I'll go check on Matt. That way it's less to my reward." He winked at her and headed down the hall to Matt's room and crept silently inside.

Robin shook her head and laughed silently to herself as she pushed open the door to Lana's room. She gave a mental sigh of relief that the room was the normal amount of messy and not anything out of the ordinary. She tip-toed over to the bed to straighten the tangled covers that Lana had almost entirely kicked off.

As Robin was pulling them over her sleeping daughter, Lana murmured sleepily, "Mom?"

Instantly Robin's hands stilled. "Shh, go back to sleep," she soothed. "Good night, sweetheart." She pressed a kiss to the top of Lana's head, and started to back out of the room.

"Mkay," Lana mumbled. "Nothing broke… night."

Robin watched from the door till Lana drifted back off.

With a smile, Robin headed down the hall to Matt's room, and found Patrick propped up on the bed next to Matt reading him a story. "Patrick Drake, just what do you think you're doing?" she scolded, even as the sight of them together warmed her heart.

Patrick paused, looking over at Robin with a dimpled grin. "Someone said they wouldn't go back to sleep till they saw their mom." He shrugged. "So I thought this would be a good way to wait."

"It's true, Mom," Matt piped up. "I wanted to say goodnight." He grinned at her, dimple winking out and missing front teeth on display.

"Did you now?" Robin asked happily, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Matt nodded vigorously. "I did, I did."

"Well, I think that now you said it you need to go back to bed. I know its Saturday tomorrow, but doesn't someone have a karate class bright and early tomorrow morning? You want to be ready for that, right?" Robin reminded.

His lip started to slide out into a pout, but then he brightened and asked hopefully, "So, since I was good for Lana, does that mean Dad will make French Toast for breakfast tomorrow?"

Robin and Patrick traded amused glances.

"I think that could probably be arranged, if you agree to try your hardest to go to sleep now," Patrick said firmly, closing the book and placing it on his night stand. He slid off the bed, and stood waiting while Robin gave Matt a hug.

"Night," she whispered in his ear.

"Night, Mama," he whispered back.

Robin released him and he settled back into his pillows as she stood, and she and Patrick headed back out into the hallway, careful to leave the door open a crack, the way he liked it.

Patrick wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders as they started down the hallway to their own bedroom. "So about my reward…" he drawled, but didn't get any further, because Robin pushed him back into the wall, and kissed him intently. Taken by surprise, he couldn't conceal the moan that escaped him, as he let her take control of the moment. When she finally pulled back for air, he asked between gasps, "What was that for?"

"Have I ever mentioned how incredibly sexy I find it when you're a good father?" she purred. She stepped back and tugged him by the belt into their bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

He'd more than earned his reward.


	46. Chapter 46

Snapshot 46: Here Comes Trouble

"Matt, Gia, your snack is ready!" Robin called up the stairs.

She waited for a moment, expecting to hear the sound of thundering feet. Matt was always hungry, and Gia immediately followed where Matt led. Or at least Gia let Matt think that was what happened.

No one came running and Robin frowned with concern. The upstairs was entirely too quiet, and now that she thought about it had been too quiet for awhile now. With trepidation, she headed up the stairs to Matt's bedroom. At the mostly closed door the frown deepened, and she pushed it open, uncertain as to what she'd find. "Matt, didn't you hear me…"

She trailed off at the sight of Matt sitting on the floor while Gia stood over him with a pair of scissors in her hands, and half of Matt's hair scattered on the floor around him.

"What did you do?!" Robin screeched. She rushed to Gia's side and pried the scissors from her hands. "Where did you get these?"

"I found them in Lana's room!" Gia announced happily. "I convinced Matt to play beauty salon, and I cut his hair, just like what Mama gets done!"

Matt grinned up at her. "You told me that I was supposed to let her do what she wanted some of the time, Mom."

"I didn't mean this," Robin moaned. "Matthew, you know you're not supposed to play with scissors where a grown up can't see you."

Gia's lip slid out into a pout. "Did I do something wrong, Aunt Robin?"

"Just a little bit, sweetie."

"Are you mad?" Gia asked with trembling lip, as tears were about to erupt.

"No, no," Robin rushed to comfort the little girl. "It's okay, just, don't ever do it again, okay?"

Gia sniffled. "Okay."

"What's the big deal?" Matt piped up from the floor. "You said I needed a haircut anyway." He shrugged. "Gia gave me one."

"Oh, Matthew," Robin laughed, sinking down onto the floor next to him and wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "You know that's not what I meant."

Gia climbed into Robin's lap. "Are we in trouble?"

Matt looked over at Robin with worry on his face. "Yeah, are we in trouble?"

"Well, maybe a little bit," Robin said. "I was going to give you guys your snack, but I think we have to fix Matt's head first."

"Aw, Mom!" Matt protested. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Robin countered. "And unless you were going for the Mohawk look, I think we need to fix this."

Gia wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What's a Mohawk?"

"What's a - " Robin broke off. "You know what, never mind." She shook her head. "Matt, go wait for me in the bathroom. Gia and I are going to clean this up really quick and then we'll try to even out your head."

Matt sighed heavily. "Okay. But I still want my snack!" He got up off the floor and Robin heard him run down the hall to the bathroom.

Robin shook her head, careful not to let the amusement show on her face.

Those two kids together were nothing but trouble.


	47. Chapter 47

Picture 47: Swiftly Fly the Years

Lana stepped out onto the terrace off Wyndemere's ballroom.

She pulled her cell phone out of her clutch, and frowned at the lack of messages. She thought David was going to call her tonight. With a sigh, she walked over to the low stone wall and leaned against it, looking out over the cliffs and harbor.

Inside, the ballroom was filled with people celebrating Molly and Cameron's engagement and return from Greece. Soft music flowed out the open French doors, and Lana could hear the sound of people laughing and talking.

When she heard footsteps approaching from behind her, she tensed slightly. She'd know that sound anywhere.

It came as no surprise as the footsteps came closer, and she felt, rather than saw, Jake lean against the wall next to her.

The silence between them hung for a long moment.

Finally, Jake spoke. "Nice night."

Lana nodded. "It is."

"I don't ever think I've seen my brother so happy," Jake offered. "It's nice to see."

"Molly had the biggest grin on her face the entire night," Lana remembered. She shot Jake a sidelong glance. "They're good together."

"They are," he agreed. "So why aren't you in there celebrating with them?"

She shrugged. "I just needed some air. Besides, there are so many people in there that I'm sure they don't even miss me."

"I did," he murmured softly.

Her head snapped towards him. "What?"

"Nothing," he stammered, stepping backwards and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I was just thinking outloud."

"Sure you were," Lana muttered. She looked back out over the water. "I love the way the sun looks as it sets over the water."

"You always did," Jake said, settling back against the wall next to her. "I remember when we were kids, in the summers, how you always wanted to go down to the harbor at night, to catch fireflies and watch the sunset."

"You remember that?" Lana asked with surprise, shooting another look at Jake.

"Of course I do. There's not much of my childhood that doesn't involve you, you know."

"True," she admitted. "So what are you up to this summer? Interning at Cassadine Industries?"

He shook his head. "Nikolas offered to get me one, but I turned him down."

She frowned. "Why? I thought you really liked the one you had last summer."

"I did, but I wanted to try something different." Jake shrugged. "I'm actually going to be working at ELQ this summer, thanks to your mom, I think."

Lana looked confused. "How did my mom get you an internship at ELQ?"

"Well, my mom talked to your mom, and Robin talked to Ned Ashton for me. He arranged for me to work in the R&D department for the summer."

"That should be good," she said encouragingly. She sighed. "I'm going to be stuck volunteering at the hospital all summer, I think."

"I thought you liked volunteering? I mean, won't it look good on your med school applications?"

She nodded. "It will, but I just want to do something different for once, you know? I know I want to be a doctor, I've known that forever…"

"Except for when you wanted to be a prima ballerina," Jake interjected.

"…but just once it would be nice to just have some fun, do something unexpected. I don't know. I'm sure I'm not making any sense." She smiled. "And I didn't actually want to be a prima ballerina, you know."

"Yes, you did," Jake corrected. "If you didn't, why did you audition for Julliard?"

Lana's jaw dropped. "I never told you that!" she spluttered. "How did you find out?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways."

Lana's eyes narrowed. "Molly has a big mouth, and tells your brother everything."

"I'll never tell."

"That's alright," Lana said dismissively. "I know I'm right. Why didn't you ever say something?"

"You didn't want me to know, or you would have told me. So I respected that."

"There's a first time for everything," Lana snorted.

"Hey!" Jake said, affronted. "I've always respected your feelings."

Lana laughed, patting Jake on the shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I will, because it's true." Jake smiled at Lana, and reached out to tuck a stray hair back behind her ear.

Lana froze, and looked up at Jake with panic in her eyes.

Immediately he dropped his hand, and shoved his hands back in his pockets once more. "So… how's your boyfriend?"

"He's fine," Lana said stiffly. "He's interning at his mother's law firm in Chicago for the summer."

"That's nice," Jake nodded. "So you guys have been together for what, six months now?"

"More like eight." She shifted uncomfortably. "Do we have to talk about this?"

"No." He nodded towards the ballroom. "You want to go in and dance?"

"Maybe later," Lana hedged. "I need to make a phone call."

"Sure, well, I'll just head back inside and give you some privacy then." He smiled briefly, and headed inside.

Lana watched him walk away, and then dug her cell phone out of her purse once more. She flipped it open and quickly dialed David's number.

While it rang, she looked back out over the water.

The sun had set.


	48. Chapter 48

Picture 48: Midget Hockey

The crowd in the Port Charles University's Athletic Center settled back into their seats as the players skated off the ice at the end of the first period.

Robin clutched Patrick's hand tightly, and Lana pulled out her cell phone, hoping for a text to help alleviate her boredom.

Patrick looked over at his daughter and scolded, "Put that away. Your brother will be on in a minute." He patted Robin's hand. "He'll be fine, I promise."

"I still don't know how I let you talk me into him playing hockey," Robin grumbled. "Couldn't you have encouraged him to pick a safer sport?"

Patrick shrugged. "This is what he wanted to play."

"Because you've been indoctrinating him since he was an infant," Robin pointed out.

"True," Patrick conceded with a dimpled grin. With his free hand he pointed towards the ice, "Look, they're coming out."

The ice was suddenly full of small children on skates and clutching hockey sticks, one team in blue and the other in green.

The PA system crackled to life. "And now, it's time for two of our local youth leagues to battle it out! Please welcome the Port Charles Penguins and the Mansfield Wolverines!"

The student section rose to its feet, chanting "Midget hockey" over and over, while the parents of the players all rose to their feet cheering on their children.

Lana remained in her seat texting furiously.

"Lana!" Robin said sharply. "If I have to pay attention to this, so do you. Stand up and cheer for your brother."

Lana rolled her eyes, but stood and stuffed her phone into her back pocket.

At center ice, one of the coaches dropped the puck, and instantly the two teams swarmed to the puck.

Back and forth they moved along the ice, crowd cheering wildly any time someone made a shot on goal, groaning each time they missed or someone crashed into the ice. The cheering was almost as intense as it was for the college teams the crowd had really come to see.

All too soon the three minute game ended with a score of 0-0, and the two teams skated off the ice to cheers, to be replaced by the zamboni and ice repairing crews. The crowd sank back into their seats, as the noise level in the arena dropped back off and music started being piped in over the PA system.

Robin blew out a loud breath. "I'm so glad that's over."

"You realize that you have years of games to go to, don't you?" Patrick teased, wrapping his arm around Robin's shoulders. "Games that will last longer than the three minutes that they were out on the ice tonight?"

Robin smiled sweetly up at him. "See, and I thought I'd make you go to those instead…"

"Does that mean that I get to stop going to dance recitals?" Patrick countered.

"Hey!" Lana protested. "I'm sitting right here you know."

Patrick winced. "Sorry, kiddo. Can I buy you a hot dog to make up for it?"

She made a face. "Do you know what they put in those things?" She spotted some friends in the crowd and waved. "Say I can go hang out with Bonnie and Ella and we'll call it even."

"Done," Patrick conceded with relief. "Just be back before the period starts, alright?"

"I will, bye!" she called behind her as she picked her way down the aisle and into the crowd.

Robin looked down at her watch. "What time are we supposed to go down to the locker room to pick up Matt?"

"They told me in between the next periods, actually. I'd imagine it takes awhile to get that many little boys back into their street clothes."

"I guess, I was just hoping we'd be able to sneak out of her before the game was actually over." Robin slumped back in her seat. "No chance of that, huh?"

"Robin Scorpio-Drake, aren't you the one always telling me that I have to take an interest in the things my children are interested in, like, say ballet?" Patrick gasped. "Don't tell me you didn't mean that! All these years I've wasted learning the difference between first and second position or between a plié or jeté."

Robin hit him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Very mature comeback," Patrick laughed. "Just admit it, you thought this whole thing was easier when there was a little girl who was predominantly interested in little girl things."

"I did not!" Robin protested.

Patrick just stared at her with amusement on his face.

"Okay, maybe a little," Robin conceded. "But just the activities part! Matt's far less high strung than Lana, especially now that she's in her moody teenager phase."

"Yeah, about that, when does it end?" Patrick asked, letting the prior subject go. "I miss my daughter."

"There, there," Robin said, patting him on the thigh. "By the time she's ready for college she'll probably like us again."

"Probably like who?" Lana asked as she slid back into her seat next to Robin.

"What? Oh, it wasn't important, look they're starting again," Patrick rushed out, eager to cover up what he and Robin had been discussing.

Lana shrugged. "Whatever you say, Dad…"

The college team skated back out onto the ice, and the crowd rose to its feet once more.


	49. Chapter 49

Picture 49: Same Old Someone That I Knew

"I'm here!" Maxie called out as she let herself into Robin and Patrick's house. "Reporting for baby-sitting duty as promised." She stopped suddenly, spotting Lucky sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently the same thing you are." Lucky stood up. "Patrick called me and asked me if I wouldn't mind watching Lana for the night."

"Robin asked me," Maxie said slowly. She cocked her head to the side and looked thoughtful. "You don't think this is a set up, do you?"

Lucky looked wide eyed. "A set up?"

Maxie shrugged. "My cousin likes to meddle. I'm probably wrong. Must be those latent spy genes acting up again." She looked around the empty room. "Where are they anyway?"

Lucky opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get a word out, Robin's voice answered for him.

"We're here," she said, walking down the stairs. "Sorry, I was just trying to get Lana settled for the night." She gave Maxie a quick hug, and then blew the hair out of her eyes. "Maxie, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you. Patrick and I got our signals crossed on this, and I'm afraid we double booked the two of you." She looked back and forth between Maxie and Lucky. "If one of you wants to leave, you're more than welcome to."

Lucky looked at Maxie. "I don't mind staying if you want to go out and have fun," he offered. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Lucky…" Robin said hesitantly. "How are things going?"

"The same," he said sadly. "I still can't see the boys without supervision, and Alexis has told me I'm more or less wasting my money, but I can't believe that being their father for so long should count for nothing."

Robin crossed the room and rubbed a hand comfortingly along his back. "It doesn't. And when the boys grow up, they're going to know how much you loved them, regardless of biology. That'll count for more than anything else."

"She's right," Maxie offered. "Jason might be Jake's father biologically, but being a sperm donor doesn't mean anything. Look at me. Mac is my father, not the man who basically just showed up to donate the other half of Georgie and I's DNA."

"Thanks guys." Lucky tried to smile.

There was an awkward silence.

"I think I'll stay here with Lucky," Maxie announced suddenly. "I didn't really have anything planned for the night, and he could use some cheering up." She smiled widely. "And I am excellent at cheering people up."

"Uh oh," Robin said knowingly. "Just remember there is a sleeping infant upstairs, alright?" She slipped on her coat and picked up her purse. "Patrick and I should be home no later than midnight. Thank you so much for doing this again!" With a final wave, she slipped out the door.

Lucky turned to Maxie. "You didn't have to stay."

"I know," she said tartly, slipping past him and dropping onto the couch. "But I really didn't have anything to do, and spending the evening with you and my adorable goddaughter is better than nothing."

"Gee, thanks," Lucky said, settling himself on the couch next to her. He reached for the remote, and flipped the television on, searching through the channels for something he thought they both could handle watching. "You know if we're lucky, Lana's going to be asleep the whole time. Besides, have you ever even dealt with a baby by yourself?"

She sniffed. "I'll have you know that I was an excellent baby-sitter back in the day." She grabbed his arm. "Ooh, Project Runway marathon! Let's watch that."

"No," Lucky said firmly, and continued to flip through the channels.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "It was one of the later seasons anyway. God, that show really went downhill after season two."

Lucky paused at a Sabres game, and shot Maxie a sidelong glance, waiting for a response.

"No."

He went back to flipping stations. "You know, I don't think we're going to find anything we can agree on."

"You keep looking," she ordered. "I'll check their DVD collection." She rose and crossed the room to examine the stacks of movies. She read the titles carefully, pausing occasionally to consider one, shaking her head in amusement at others. Lucky found himself watching her reactions, amused by how seriously she was taking this. "Aha!" she cried triumphantly, spinning back around to face him, DVD case in hand.

"What did you find?"

"Only the best movie in the world," she assured him as she set the movie up. She turned and saw his skeptical look, and laughed. "Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay…" Lucky drawled. "What do I get if I don't agree?"

"What do you want?" she countered, seating herself back on the couch next to him.

"Hm," Lucky said, eyeing her speculatively. "I think I'll just think about that for awhile, if you don't mind. Go on, start your movie."

"Where's the trust, Lucky?" Maxie sniffed, grabbing the remote for the DVD player and hitting play.

"Trust has to be earned, Maxie," he said, as the theme music for Star Wars began to play. He turned to her incredulously. "The Empire Strikes Back? Really?"

She giggled a little. "What, you thought I was going to pick a chick flick? Please, Lucky, I do have more diverse taste than that."

"Apparently."

"Now, that's not to say that I don't enjoy a good chick flick, but I also have an appreciation for the classics. I am Mac's daughter, after all."

"I stand corrected," Lucky acknowledged, settling himself more comfortably into the couch to watch the movie.

"You can make it up to me," Maxie offered, shooting a quick glance Lucky's way.

He turned his head to look at her. "And how did you want make it up to you?"

"You can take me to the movies this weekend!" She chirped happily. "It's really a win-win."

Lucky laughed. "How's that?"

"It gets you out of the house, and I get to be seen with a gorgeous guy." She shrugged.

"And would this be a date?"

"Do you want it to be a date?"

Lucky paused and considered. "How about that's another one of those things I think about for awhile?"

"Don't think too long," Maxie advised. "It's only going to get you in trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind." He grinned at her. "So what time should I pick you up this weekend?"

"How about eight?" Maxie grinned back at him. "Oh, and Lucky?"

"Yes?"

"This time, expect a chick flick."

He laughed and turned his attention to the movie, stretching his arm out along the back of the couch behind Maxie's head.

Maybe an old friend was just what he needed.


	50. Chapter 50

Picture 50: Gossip Girl

Lana was stretched out on a towel next to the pool, furtively trying to get some sun while her parents were at work and her mother couldn't lecture her about the risks of sun cancer. The heat from the sun was making her drowsy and she was about to fall asleep, when cold water suddenly splashed down on her back.

"Matthew, I am going to kick your ass!" she shrieked, propping herself up on her elbows and turning her head expecting to see her brother standing over her.

Instead, she found Molly holding a glass of ice water and grinning down at her. "Miss me?"

"Molly!" Lana squealed, scrambling to her feet and throwing her arms around her best friend. "How are you? How was Greece? How's Cam? When did you get home? Why didn't you - "

"Whoa, whoa…" Molly laughed, holding up a hand to cut off the barrage of questions. "One question at a time, please."

Lana looked sheepish. "Sorry, it's just been forever since we talked, since someone was off having a blissful vacation in Greece with their fiancé," she drawled. "It was fabulous, right?"

Molly arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Three weeks on a Greek island with a staff that has standing orders to obey your every command and the man you love?"

"Right, stupid question," Lana laughed. She eyed Molly's tan skin enviously "And no parents standing by to tell you that you're going to end up with skin cancer for getting a little sun. You look fabulous."

"Thanks!" Molly beamed at her, seating herself in one of the chairs next to the pool. "Sun, relaxation, Cameron… all the perfect cure for post finals stress."

"I can tell. So tell me everything," Lana ordered. "Did you guys go sightseeing or did you spend all your time being the idle rich on Nikolas's island?"

"We did some sightseeing," Molly admitted. "Most of it, though, we were just bums." She patted the chair next to her. "Sit down already."

Lana sat, tugging an oversize shirt on over her bikini. "I'm so jealous of your trip. All I've been doing all summer is volunteering and fighting off this creepy intern in dermatology that thinks that he's god's gift to women."

Molly laughed. "He does know who your father is, right? I can't believe Patrick would stand for that."

A devious expression appeared on Lana's face. "Actually, no. He only started after I went off to school and I haven't exactly mentioned my last name…"

"Lana!" Molly exclaimed as she giggled. "Are you trying to get him killed?"

Lana sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it would serve him right. And teach him to hit on girls that are barely legal."

Molly shook her head, and she narrowed her eyes at Lana. "So…" she started, a hint of teasing in her voice. "Any update on the Jake situation?"

Lana arched an eyebrow. "We're calling it the Jake situation now?" Lana asked.

Molly shrugged. "It seemed appropriate. So if you don't want to talk about Jake, do you want to talk about David?"

"We're taking a break," Lana mumbled, looking down at her toes for chips in the polish.

"What?" Molly demanded. "When did this happen?"

"Not long after you and Cam left." Lana shrugged. "It's not a big deal, we're just going to see what happens when we get back to school in the fall."

Molly frowned. "I thought you were crazy about David. Why isn't it a big deal?"

"It's just not," Lana shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She started fanning herself with her hand. "Look, I'm over heated, do you want to head inside?"

"No," Molly said firmly. "We are sitting right here till you tell me what's going on."

Lana sat back in her chair and frowned. "Maybe I liked it better when you were in Greece. I forgot how bossy you can be."

"Guilty as charged. Now tell me what happened with David."

Lana shrugged, and tried to look disinterested. "We just decided it was really hard to do the long distance thing, so we decided to take a break for a little while. We still want to be together, but we decided we could see other people if we wanted and we'd reassess in the fall."

"And you're okay with that?" Molly asked skeptically. "That doesn't sound like you, Lan."

"It was sort of my idea," Lana mumbled, not able to look at Molly.

"Alanna Mackenzie Drake!" Molly gasped. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" She narrowed her eyes at Lana. "And how much does this have to do with my future brother-in-law?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Spencer, I promise," Lana dead-panned. At Molly's 'I am not amused' expression, she sighed and said, "This isn't about Jake. Well, not mostly about Jake. It might be a little bit. Just a smidgeon, really…" she trailed off. She looked over at Molly again and gave a rueful little laugh. "I'm not very convincing, am I?"

Molly shook her head. "Maybe if the person didn't know you as well as I do, you would be, but nope, I can see right through you." She reached over to squeeze Lana's hand. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what's going on," Lana said miserably. "I really care about David, but you and Cam were needling me about Jake back before you left and then at your engagement party things got weird, and since then he's been coming to see me a lot." At Molly's questioning look, she rushed to explain, "Just to talk and stuff, but it's so strange. He brings coffee to me at the hospital and he bought me tickets to go see this experimental dance troupe that was at PCU and he's just been really sweet. And it started confusing me."

Molly looked sympathetic. "So you put things with David on hold, because you didn't know what was going on with Jake?"

"Does that make me a horrible person?" Lana bit her lip. "I really thought I was over Jake, I wanted to be over Jake, and now I'm all confused and can't figure out what it is I feel, and that's not fair to David, right?" She got up and started pacing. "Why did he have to do this? Why did he have to start being the boy that I fell in love with a million years ago again?"

At that, Molly laughed. "Sweetie, Jake was many things when you fell in love with him, oh at the age of twelve, but sweet and attentive was not one of them."

Lana laughed a little. "True, but it's like he wants us to be friends again. Real friends, the way we were before everything changed." She shook her head. "Maybe that's all this is. Maybe it's just about us being friends."

"You don't really think that do you?" Molly questioned, a skeptical look on her face.

Lana groaned and sank back into her chair. "No."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Molly asked.

"Wait till he tells me what's really going on, I guess," Lana shrugged. "What else can I do?"

Molly stood. "Well for one, you can go throw on some clothes and then we're heading straight to Kelly's for some ice cream. Nothing like it to wipe the stupidity of boys off your mind like a banana split."

Lana grinned. "On that, we can agree." She bent down to grab her towel, sun screen, and ipod. "Give me five minutes, and then we're out of here."

Molly nodded. "I'll just wait out here, okay?"

"Okay," Lana called back over her shoulder as she rushed into the house.

Molly collapsed back into the chair and looked out over the water in the pool.

She had a feeling the long, hot summer had only just begun.


	51. Chapter 51

Picture 51: The Art of Negotiation

Matt sat at the kitchen table bent over his math workbook.

Patrick entered the kitchen whistling. As he passed by Matt on his way to the fridge, he ruffled his hair. "How's it going, buddy?"

Matt looked up at him miserably. "I hate fractions." He tugged at his hair, unconsciously echoing Patrick's frustrated habit. "Do I really need to know how to do this?"

Patrick laughed a little, and came to sit at the table with Matt bottle of water in hand. "Unfortunately, yes." He tugged the book over to him. "What have you got here?"

"None of it makes sense," Matt pouted. "And Mom said I can't go play my new racing game till I finish."

"New racing game?" Patrick perked up. "When did you get a new racing game?"

"Uncle Mac dropped it off," Matt said eagerly. "It's so cool, Dad! You should play with me! I bet if you played with me, Mom wouldn't notice if my homework is done!"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Your mom wouldn't notice if your homework is done?"

"Well, okay, she'd notice eventually," Matt conceded sheepishly. "But it would take longer and we'd get to play for awhile first!"

Patrick laughed. "How about I help you finish your homework, and then we go play?" he suggested. "What are you having the biggest problem with?"

Matt frowned. "All of it," he said dramatically.

"Can you be more specific?" Patrick tried again. "You've only got a couple problems left, so you must sort of understand it."

Matt tugged the workbook back in front of him. "Those were easy," he said. "They're all the same, see? I just don't understand how I'm supposed to do this when they're different."

"Okay, I can help with that, I think," Patrick smiled. "Alright, so for this one, you have to add ½ to ¾, right?"

Matt nodded. "Right."

"So when you have two fractions and need to add them together, you want to make sure the denominators are the same," Patrick explained. "So since four is bigger than two, that's the one we need to make them." He looked over at Matt. "Does that make sense so far."

Matt scrunched up his nose. "I think so."

"Alright, so what do you have to multiply 2 by to get 4?"

"Two."

"So multiply both the numerator and denominator by 2."

The tip of Matt's tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated. "So ½ is the same as 2/4?"

Patrick nodded. "Yep. So what happens when you add ¾ and 2/4?"

"You get 5/4!" Matt said happily. "That made sense."

"Think you can finish the rest of them now?" Patrick asked. "Then we can go play your game, and I bet I can talk your mom into letting us have some junk food to celebrate finishing with the dreaded fractions."

"I think so," Matt nodded, still bent over the workbook. He looked up at his father and grinned. "Can you talk her into the triple chocolate brownies that she's been trying to hide in the fridge?"

Patrick laughed and ruffled Matt's hair. "I can try." He stood up. "I'm going to go see what I can negotiate and you finish your homework. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay." Matt turned his attention back to his workbook, pencil flying over the page as he completed the problems.

Patrick started out of the kitchen and turned back to look at Matt one more time.

All it took to get Matt to finish his homework was the proper incentive.


	52. Chapter 52

Picture 52: Hug O'War

The airport was crowded with people.

Patrick and Matt had snagged a bench not far from the ticket counter where Robin was picking up her boarding pass for her trip to a medical conference in Chicago. Patrick's eyes were closed and his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned back against a pillar. He'd been in emergency surgery for hours and was completely exhausted. Matt was bored and eager to get back to the video game that had been interrupted by this trip. He was scanning the crowd idly, looking for anything interesting.

"Don't even think about it," Patrick warned, eyes still closed.

"Think about what?" Matt asked innocently.

"Whatever it is that you think would be more fun than sitting here waiting for your mother. I don't have the energy to deal with it right now."

With a huff, Matt slid down the bench, crossing his arms in a carbon copy of Patrick's posture. "I don't see what I had to come with. Lana didn't."

"Lana wasn't home, and if she had been you could have stayed there too," Patrick said tiredly. "It'll only be a little longer and then you can do whatever you want at home."

Matt sat up a little straighter. "Whatever I want?"

"Within reason and that I can sleep through, yes," Patrick amended hastily. "You can't burn the house down or anything."

"Hm," Matt considered, running through the possibilities in his mind.

Robin finally finished at the ticket counter and walked over to the bench, tucking her boarding pass into her purse as she did so. "Sorry that took so long," she apologized.

Patrick opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "It's okay. We didn't mind, did we Matt?" he asked his son, shooting him a quick warning glance.

Matt gave Robin a half hearted grin. "No, it was no big deal."

She raised an eyebrow, a skeptical expression on her face. "You're as bad a liar as I am, Matthew," she observed. "But I'm all set so you kind gentlemen can take off."

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked, stifling a yawn. "We could stay for awhile if you don't want to wait by yourself…"

"You look like you're about to fall asleep," Robin pointed out with a laugh. "And this one," she paused and tried to ruffle Matt's hair, frowning a little when he squirmed away from her hand, "looks like he's about to cause total chaos if he doesn't get out of her soon."

"This is why your mother's in charge, Matt." Patrick nodded. "She is a very wise woman." He stood, stretching his arms over his head, and then wrapping them around Robin.

She tilted her face up to his for a kiss. "And don't you forget it," she teased, only to be cut off by a kiss. They kissed for a long moment, until the sound of their son's disgusted voice filled their ears.

"Do you guys have to do that here?" he complained. "People are staring."

Patrick pulled back and rolled his eyes at Matt. "No one is staring at us. But if you're so anxious to get out of here, say goodbye to your mom, and we'll go." He kissed Robin quickly one final time and then she stepped backwards out of his arms and turned to Matt.

"See you in a few days, Matt," Robin said as she leaned in to hug her son, hurt crossing her face when he held out a hand to shake instead. "Don't I get a hug?"

"There are people here," Matt hissed under his breath.

"You really think anyone you know is here and is going to tease you for giving your mother a hug?" Patrick interjected, scowling at Matt, as he laid a comforting hand on Robin's lower back. "Just give her a hug."

"No, it's fine," Robin said too brightly. She put out a hand to shake, which Matt quickly took.

"Bye Mom," he mumbled, not looking up at either of his parents, knowing he'd see disappointment and hurt on their faces.

"Well bye, I guess," Robin said, adjusting her bags over her shoulder.

Patrick bent down to kiss her again. "Call me when you land, okay?"

She nodded, shooting a last look down at Matt, hoping he changed his mind. "I will. Bye…"

She started to walk away, and was about to round the corner to go through security, when she heard Matt's voice calling after her.

"Mom! Wait!"

Robin turned around with confusion on her face. The confusion was quickly dissipated by the sight of her son barreling towards her.

When Matt reached her he threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry," he panted, a little out of breath. "I was a jerk."

Robin wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. "You weren't a jerk."

He shook his head. "Yes, I was. I hurt your feelings and I'm sorry."

"Did your father tell you to say that?" Robin asked skeptically.

"No," Matt tried, heaving a sigh at Robin's disbelieving expression. "Okay, he did, but he was right."

Robin laughed, and hugged Matt one more time. "Like I said before, you're a terrible liar. But thank you. It meant a lot that you would say it at all."

Matt grinned up at her. "Bring me back a cool souvenir, okay?"

"I'll see what I can find," Robin promised. "Now get back to your father."

"Okay." He started back the opposite direction, calling back over his shoulder, "Bye Mom!"

Robin watched him go with a wistful smile. She knew a day would come when Matt wouldn't be willing to hug her or even acknowledge her in public.

But she was very happy it wasn't this day.


	53. Chapter 53

Picture 53: Please Forgive Me

Lana sat on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the water. It was just past dusk and the crickets were beginning to chirp.

Jake let himself through the backyard gate, carefully latching it behind him. He rounded the corner of the house and caught sight of Lana's seated form. He stopped in his tracks and for a long moment, all he could do was stare.

She was and always would be the most beautiful girl in the world to him. When he'd broken up with her, nearly three years ago to the day, he'd been running away from that fact. He'd been able to justify it then, to say that it was because they'd be 3000 miles apart, that it wasn't fair to ask her to go through the rest of high school with an always absent boyfriend. He even thought he'd made her believe those were the reasons. But the truth of it, then and now, was that Lana Drake scared him to death.

People weren't supposed to fall in forever love before they even understood what that meant, and yet that's exactly what had happened. There wasn't a time in his life that he didn't remember Lana as part of, from when they were kids and when she was always tagging along behind him, to when they were suddenly teenagers and he realized just how pretty she'd become, and for those few short months when they'd actually been together, she was a part of him. He knew now that no matter what he did, it would never go away, and he was finally willing to admit to himself that he didn't want it to.

The only question that remained was how she felt. Whether the selfishness of his younger self had ruined things forever, or whether she'd be able to look past all that and start again.

As all those thoughts ran through his head, Lana's voice called out.

"I can hear you lurking, you know."

Jake shook his head to regain his equilibrium. "You can hear me?" he asked skeptically, walking towards her again.

She nodded, eyes still fixed on the water in front of her. "I've always had a sixth sense where you're concerned, you know that."

"True," he acknowledged, as he toed out of his sneakers and sat down beside her. "But I would have thought that three years of me living in a different state might have lessened it."

She shrugged, finally looking up at him. In the ever darkening light, he could still see the questions in her eyes. What are you doing here, Jake?"

He tried for levity. "What, didn't you your mother teach you any manners?" he teased. "Mine always told me that you were supposed to say hello before starting an interrogation."

"Hello," she said flatly. "I repeat, what are you doing here, Jake?"

"Can't a guy just want to stop by and see one of his oldest friends?" he tried.

She shook her head. "Maybe if that's all we were, old friends, that is. But we're not, and I'm not stupid, Jake. You've obviously been up to something all summer, and now the summers almost over and I wish you'd just say whatever it is already." She stared up at him expectantly, daring him to come out and say it.

Jake had never been able to back down from a dare, so he took a deep breath and mentally braced himself to get his heart handed back to him. "You're right," he acknowledged. "I did come for a reason."

"And that reason would be?" she prompted.

He laughed a little then. "Not going to make this easy for me are you?"

An impish grin appeared on her face and her dimples winked out. "Have I ever?" she countered, laughing a little herself.

"No," he said wryly. "I can't say that you have."

They smiled at each other for a moment, before she looked away and back out over the water.

Jake sighed and realized that this couldn't be put off any longer. "I'm sorry," he started.

Now Lana looked at him with confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"Just let me get through this, okay?"

She nodded, and didn't say anything more.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm sorry that three years ago I was too stupid to know what I wanted, and that I left. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to realize that I couldn't run away from you, from us, even if I tried." He hazarded a glance at Lana and found her staring back at him agape, eyes wide.

He took a risk and reached out for her hand, twining their fingers together. When she let him without protest he gave a mental sigh of relief.

More confident now, he continued. "I still love you, you know that." At that her eyes went wider and the expression shifted to shock. "And if you didn't, well that's another thing for me to be sorry for."

She shook her head, and opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I have loved you for what seems like forever, and whether or not you'll let me or even if you want me to, I understand now that I'm going to love you forever."

A few tears trickled down her cheeks, and he rushed to brush them away.

He smiled now. "So Lana, what I'm hoping you'll say, what I need you to say, is that it's not too late. That you can forgive me for being stubborn and slow and that you'll - "

Jake found himself cut off by Lana pressing her lips urgently to his. His mind went blank, and all he could do was tug her closer to him, desperate to be close to her after all this time.

They kissed frantically, deeply, for what seemed like forever. Eventually, the kisses became brief, languid, as though neither wanted to give up the contact entirely.

Finally, Jake pulled back and looked down at Lana who was staring up at him with something close to wonder in her eyes. He pulled her head gently to his chest, and ran his fingers through her long, brown hair, and breathed her in.

They'd work the rest out later, but for now, he was content to just be.


	54. Chapter 54

Picture 54: And It's Beginning to Snow

Molly stood on the docks waiting for Cameron.

Normally she wouldn't mind that the launch was running late, because she liked watching the people come and go and the boats out in the harbor. But tonight, the first truly cold night that Port Charles had felt that winter was not one of those nights.

Her almost curly brown hair was covered by a red wool hat that matched the color of her nose; a nose that she swore was going numb from the cold. A matching scarf was wound tightly around her neck and was tucked into her black pea coat. She rubbed her mitten covered hands together frantically trying to keep them warm.

Finally, the light from the launch appeared, and Molly let out a sigh of relief, which immediately became visible.

Cameron bounded off the launch, with only his letterman's jacket to protect him from the cold night air. When he caught sight of Molly shivering in the cold, he laughed a little, even as he rushed to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why didn't you text me that you'd meet me at Kelly's instead?" he scolded as he started to steer her in that direction. "You're freezing!"

"Wasn't so cold when I started waiting," Molly managed to say between chattering teeth. "And if the launch had been on time, it wouldn't have been such a big deal."

A guilty expression crossed Cameron's face. "That was actually my fault," he apologized. "Kicking Jake's ass in Grand Theft Auto took longer than I thought it would."

Molly stopped in her tracks right as they were in the middle of crossing Vine Street. "You mean to tell me that I was out her freezing to death because you were playing a video game?"

Cameron tried to tug her out of the middle of the street. "Sorry?" he tried.

"Cameron Steven Spencer!" Molly exclaimed, swatting him as she let him pull her onto the sidewalk. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go home right this instant!"

He tried to pull her into his arms and finally managed, though her arms were crossed over her chest and her normally sunny face had a scowl on it. "Because I'm sorry?" he tried, smiling the impish grin that always worked on his mother.

Molly shook her head. "Not good enough, mister."

"Because it's freezing and your parents will never let me see you again if you come home with pneumonia, so really we should go to Kelly's and finish this fight?" he tried again, growing more desperate. Molly's Cassadine-born ability to hold a grudge didn't surface often, but when it did he knew it was impossible to move her till she was ready.

"I'm never going to let you see me again if you don't come up with a better reason than that," Molly said archly, though the teeth chattering marred some of the effect.

Cameron took a deep breath. There was no choice left but to pull out the big guns, though this was hardly the setting he'd imagined divulging this information in. He looked deeply into Molly's eyes, and with complete sincerity said, "Because I love you."

Molly's breath caught in her chest. She knew she loved Cameron, she'd thought that he loved her too, but till he said it out loud, she hadn't really believed it. All she could do was stare at him in disbelief, utterly speechless.

Cameron shook her a little. "Molly, did you hear what I said?" he asked her urgently, strain creeping into his voice.

She nodded, still unable to find words.

"Did you maybe want to say something back?" Cameron tried, not wanting to seem too desperate, but need to hear the words in return.

Molly closed her eyes for a moment and took a calming breath. When she opened them again, she beamed up at Cameron and nodded. Love shone from her eyes as she said, "I love you, too."

Cameron smiled back down at her, relief and happiness warring in his eyes. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Before she could say more, Cameron swooped down to capture her lips. Molly's arms wound around his neck, and the two teenagers kissed for a long moment, oblivious to the world.

Overhead, snow lightly began to fall, and not till it hit their already chilled skin did they notice, so wrapped up in each other were they.

Cameron pulled back first, and Molly looked up at the sky in wonder. He finally noticed that she was still shivering, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He started steering her down Hudson and asked, a hint of teasing in his voice, "So Mol, how much of that shivering is because your body's gone numb from the cold and how much of it is because of me?"

A high peal of laughter rang out as Molly swatted lightly at his chest. They continued towards Kelly's, mostly in silence as they both replayed what had happened in their heads.

The snow continued to fall.


	55. Chapter 55

Picture 55: Sugar High

"We're home!" Patrick called out as he pushed open the front door and stepped inside. Matt dashed inside in front of him, almost tripping Patrick.

Robin stuck her head out of the office. "Did you guys have a good time?"

Matt ran into the office and flopped down on the couch chattering excitedly. "It was the best, Mom! We got to watch all the races and Dad got this driver to let me sit in his car for awhile and it was awesome!"

Robin noticed that Matt was practically vibrating. "I see," she said solemnly. "I'm glad you had a good time."

Patrick walked into the office and bent down to give her a swift kiss. "We really did," Patrick confirmed with a grin. "You should have come with."

"I think I'll have to next time," she murmured. She looked up at Patrick. "Did he eat anything today that wasn't 100% sugar?"

Patrick looked guilty. "Yes?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And that would be…"

"Hot dogs aren't 100% sugar," Patrick defended. At Robin's not amused expression, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her head. "It was a race! You're supposed to eat junk food. Besides, I seem to recall you doing exactly that on more than a few occasions."

"I'm not a six year old boy, and I know my limits." She nodded her head towards Matt, who was flopping around on the couch lost in his own world. "You're going to have to scrape him off the ceiling in a little while to get him off the sugar high he's on right now."

"I can hear you, you know," Matt piped up from the couch. "Mom, I didn't have that much junk food, I swear."

"See?" Patrick crowed, smirking down at Robin. "Thanks for the save, buddy."

"Well if that's true, I'm sure you won't mind being in charge of bedtime tonight." Robin smiled sweetly up at Patrick. "Right?"

"Of course not," Patrick said with more confidence than he felt. "Piece of cake."

Robin laughed and patted him on the chest. "You have fun with that. I'm going to go get a glass of wine and take a nice relaxing bath. Maybe if things go smoothly you can come scrub my back." She sauntered out of the room, hips swaying lightly.

Patrick watched her walk away and gulped. He turned to Matt. "So sport, what do you say, ready to start getting ready for bed?"

Matt shook his head furiously. "Not yet," he pleaded. "It's early and it's the weekend, can't I stay up late?"

Patrick glanced down at his watch. "It's already past your bedtime," he pointed out. "Even for the weekend."

"Please Dad?" Matt's lower lip slid out into a pout.

Patrick knew that upstairs Robin was laughing at him. "No," he said firmly. "Upstairs and into your pajamas now. And brush your teeth."

Matt slid off the couch, scowl on his face. "This sucks," he grumbled, as he started out of the office and up the stairs.

Choosing to pretend he hadn't heard that, Patrick trailed along after his son, as they made the climb up the stairs.

*

An hour later, when Patrick finally emerged from Matt's bedroom, he hurried down the hall hoping to still find Robin in the tub. At the sight of her propped up on pillows against the headboard of their bed, his face slid into a pout. "You managed to reach all your hard to reach places without me?" he pouted, throwing himself onto the bed and propping himself up on one elbow to look at her.

She reached out a hand to stroke his face, running her thumb across his lower lip. "I'm afraid I did." She smirked. "How'd things go with Matthew?"

"You just want me to admit that you were right," he accused, pout turning into a scowl, much the way Matt's face had changed when Patrick made him go to bed.

The smirk turned into a grin. "Would I do that?" she gasped, a touch of fake offense in her voice. "I think I'm hurt by that."

Patrick laughed, and pulled the book out of Robin's hands. "Baby, you live to be right." He rolled on top of her and pressed a swift kiss to her lips.

Robin's hands wound into his hair, and she kissed him back eagerly.

She wanted to have her own kind of sugar high.


	56. Chapter 56

Picture 56: Speed Racer

Robin and Patrick in the kitchen making dinner together, when they heard the front door opened and footsteps running into the house, followed quickly by the thumps of bags hitting the floor.

"Lana must be home from dance class," Robin noted as she chopped herbs for the spaghetti sauce she was working on.

"The quiet was nice while it lasted," Patrick laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Robin's lips, before turning back to the salad he was preparing.

As if on cue, Lana burst into the kitchen, waving a piece of paper about wildly. "Guess what?!" she squealed happily.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart," Robin said with amusement.

Lana rolled her eyes. "Hi," she babbled. "But seriously, guess what?!"

"You're going to be the Sugar Plum Fairy in the Nutcracker?" Robin guessed, dumping the contents of the cutting board into the pot and stirring them in slowly.

"Better!" she squealed.

"You've decided that going to an all girls school really wouldn't be so bad?" Patrick asked hopefully. At Robin's disbelieving look, he defended. "What? It would be better for me."

Lana rolled her eyes again and stamped her foot. "No! Nice try though, Daddy." She looked back and forth between her parents. "Do neither of you really remember what today was?"

"I'm sorry, I don't," Robin said apologetically. "Why don't you tell us?"

Lana held up the piece of paper she'd been waving again. "My temps test was today! And I passed! Isn't that great?"

"That's great!" Patrick exclaimed. "When do you want to start practicing?"

Robin looked panicked. "I don't think that's a very good idea," she said quickly.

Patrick and Lana's heads snapped towards Robin with identical dumfounded expressions on their faces.

"Mom!" Lana protested.

"Robin!" Patrick echoed.

Robin held up a hand. "I don't mean her practicing. I meant you taking her, Patrick."

"But Mom, Dad was a race car driver. Who would be better to teach me?" Lana asked, flabbergasted at her mother's reaction.

"What the kid said," Patrick said. "What is this about, Robin?"

Robin held up a hand to ward them off. "Yes, your father was a race car driver. That means that he zoomed around tracks at incredibly fast speeds, and maybe that's not the kind of influence you should be under when learning how to drive."

"You want her to learn to drive from you?" Patrick snorted. "She'll never get over 25 miles per hour."

Robin glared at Patrick. "Yeah? Well how many speeding tickets have you had Lucky fix for you this year alone?"

"How is that relevant?" Patrick deflected. He crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't seriously think I'd teach Lana to be a bad driver, do you?"

Robin frowned. "No. I just don't think you'd discourage her if she happens to share your proclivities towards going fast."

Patrick opened his mouth to speak, but Lana beat him to it.

"Give me a little credit, please," Lana requested. "I do want to actually pass my driver's test, you know."

"See?" Patrick jerked his thumb towards Lana. "She won't be a speed demon."

Both of them looked at Robin expectantly

Robin sighed. "I can't fight both of you."

"Does that mean I can take Lana out driving?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Lana squealed and Patrick wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as they beamed at Robin with matching dimpled grins.

"You're the best, Mom!" Lana exclaimed. She looked up at Patrick. "Can we go right now?"

"No one is going anywhere right now," Robin interjected. "We're eating dinner in less than an hour, and you need to go start your homework. If you get it done, you can go for a drive afterwards."

Lana pouted a little, then her smile reappeared. "That's the best I'm going to do, isn't it?" she asked wryly.

Robin nodded. "It is."

Lana sighed heavily. "Then I'm going to go start my homework." She dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, calling after her, "Thanks Mom!"

Patrick watched her go and stepped back around the counter to wrap his arms around Robin's waist. "I'm not going to let her do anything stupid, you know."

"I know," Robin sighed. "I just worry. You know that."

He laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "I do. It's one of the reasons I love you."

Robin smiled. "You're such a liar." She elbowed him lightly in the stomach. "Now help me finish getting dinner ready so that you can take your daughter out for her first driving lesson."

Patrick grinned. "Yes ma'am."

They began cooking together companionably once more.


	57. Chapter 57

Picture 57: Sympathy for the Devil

Molly and Lana sat outside Kelly's.

"Why are we sitting out here again?" Lana complained, tugging her tank top away from her sweaty skin. "It must be a hundred degrees outside."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Because someone couldn't choose a dress while we were at Wyndham's and when we got here all the tables inside were taken?" She took a drink of her iced tea. "Sound familiar?"

Lana had the grace to look apologetic. "I'm sorry! It just had to be the perfect dress, and nothing was right…"

Molly waved the apology away. "I'm not mad." She held out a foot so that she and Lana could both admire her new sandals. "Besides, I found these while you were on your quest for the perfect dress, so I really can't complain." She narrowed her eyes at Lana speculatively. "You never did tell me what the dress was for, you know…"

Lana blushed. "Didn't I? I totally meant to," she stammered, avoiding Molly's knowing stare.

"And the special occasion would be…" Molly prompted. "I spent six hours at Wyndham's. I deserve to know."

"True," Lana conceded with a laugh. She ran her fingers through the condensation on her water glass nervously. "It's Jake and I's eight month anniversary next week, and he promised we'd go somewhere nice."

Molly arched an eyebrow and looked at Lana expectantly. "Is that all?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lana sniffed, taking a sip of water.

"Oh yes you do," Molly countered. She leaned across the table and lowered her voice to a whisper. "You're finally going to have sex with him, aren't you?"

"Molly!" Lana hissed, looking around frantically for anyone who might have overheard.

Molly sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "Please, no one was eavesdropping on us."

"You don't know that," Lana said. "My father has spies everywhere."

Molly laughed. "I know your dad is overprotective, but I don't think he's spying on you."

Lana snorted. "Want to bet? Every time Jake and I have tried to be alone somewhere for the last month up pops someone we know. I swear it's my dads doing."

"I think you're being paranoid. You know, you never did answer my question," Molly observed. "Should I take the non-denial as a yes?"

"Maybe…" Lana hedged. "Let's just say it's a strong possibility."

Molly grinned. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" A different female voice from behind Lana's chair asked. "Hello ladies."

Lana frowned, nervous about how much Lila might have overheard. "Hello Lila," she said flatly. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating lunch?" Lila said pointedly. "The same thing you are, I imagine." She smiled at Molly. "How are you today, Molly?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Molly said politely. "How are you?"

"The usual," Lila said breezily. "How's Morgan?"

Molly's eyes narrowed. "He's fine, as I imagine you know since you were at our house last night," she reminded.

Lila laughed. "Touché. You girls enjoy your lunch." She turned and started to walk into the restaurant.

"Wait!" Molly called after her guiltily.

Lila paused and turned her head, hand hovering over the handle. "Yes?"

"Did you want to come eat with us when you've got your food?" Molly offered, deliberately ignoring what she knew would be an incredulous look on Lana's face.

Lila gave a genuine smile in return. "That would be nice, thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes." She pulled open the door and walked inside.

When she heard the door close, Lana leaned across the table and hissed, "Molly!"

Molly shrugged. "I'm sorry?"

"You know I don't like her," Lana said angrily.

"You just don't like her because you think she was hitting on Jake," Molly pointed out.

Lana crossed her arms over her chest. "So?"

"So, she might be alright," Molly said.

"That doesn't mean we have to be nice to her."

Molly sighed. "You don't have to stay."

Lana just stared.

"I feel bad for her, okay?" Molly defended.

Lana's jaw dropped. "You feel sorry for her?!" she spluttered. "Tell me you don't actually buy the poor little rich girl routine."

"It's not that," Molly rushed to explain. "She just doesn't have any friends here and that must suck."

"She hasn't tried to make any friends either," Lana pointed out. "Well except for Morgan, and I guess she and Spencer have some weird thing going on, but that's it. She treats the rest of us like we're beneath her."

"I know," Molly sighed. "It's just that it makes me think about going away to college this fall. I won't know anyone. What if I can't make any friends? I don't want to be the reason she can't make any here." Mood shifting, Molly grinned at Lana. "Besides, aren't you the one always telling me that I'm too nice for my own good?"

Lana laughed. "You are!"

The door to the restaurant opened and Lila walked out, glass of water in hand. She sat down at the table, and smiled hesitantly at the girls.

They all just looked at each other for a moment. Molly turned to Lana and the two girls had a quick staredown.

Finally, Lana sighed and turned to Lila. "So…" she started, smiling too brightly. "I think it's way too hot to sit outside, and Molly refuses to admit it. Don't you think she's just being stubborn?"

Lila laughed, taking a drink of her water. "All you could think of to talk about was the weather?"

Lana looked sheepish. "Yes?"

Lila shook her head. "That's really very sad."

Lana started to get angry, but then realized the absurdity of the conversation and began to laugh instead.

Lila and Molly looked confused at first, but found the laughter contagious, and began to laugh themselves.

When the waitress finally came outside with their food, she looked back and forth between the giggling girls with amusement. She walked away from the table wondering what the joke had been.

Sitting at the table, the girls were wondering exactly the same thing.


	58. Chapter 58

Picture 58: Caught in the Act

The house was quiet when Robin unlocked the front door and walked inside.

Humming softly to herself, she slipped out of her shoes and coat. She sorted idly through the mail she'd picked up on her way in, giving a small wistful sigh at the sight of even more college catalogues for Matt.

She knew he was growing up, but she didn't like the reminders

She padded barefoot up the stairs to change, mail still in hand. She pushed open the door to Matt's room, intending to simply drop it off on his dresser, when she was confronted with the sight of her half dressed son making out with an equally half dressed girl.

Robin blinked.

With more control than she felt, she said politely, "I'm sorry for interrupting."

Two heads, one light, the other dark, whipped towards her. Robin caught a glimpse of long blonde hair before the girl ducked behind Matt for cover. "Hi Lucy."

"Hi Mrs. Drake," was the muffled response.

"Mom," Matt hissed, staying where he was but grabbing for his discarded t-shirt. "Would you mind?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Actually? Yes. But I'll give you two a few minutes to pull yourselves together, and then you will meet me downstairs." She looked at him expectantly. "Is that understood?"

Matt nodded fervently, aware of the anger that bubbled beneath his mother's too calm exterior. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Five minutes, Matthew." Robin stepped back out into the hallway and pulled the door closed behind her. She slumped back against it for a moment, head buried in her hands. With a sigh, she collected herself and headed down the stairs, trying to decide what the right words for this occasion would be.

*

Inside Matt's bedroom, he and Lucy were scrambling to put their clothes back on.

As Lucy buttoned up her blouse, she glared at Matt. "I thought you said your parents wouldn't be home for hours."

"They weren't supposed to be," Matt protested. "You think I wanted my mother to walk in on us?"

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know, maybe."

He shot her an incredulous stare. "Why would I want to get caught? I'm basically going to be grounded forever now."

Doubt crept onto Lucy's face, but she held her ground. "Maybe, because I wouldn't let you tell anyone about us? Maybe this was your way of making sure everyone knew."

Matt threw up his hands in exasperation. "You're mental, you know that?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Matthew Drake!" she fired back. "Not if you ever want to do what we were just doing again!"

"That's an idle threat," he scoffed. "You're the one that can't keep your hands off me, remember?"

"Want to watch me?" Lucy sneered.

He nodded. "Yeah, I would, actually. You won't last a week."

"We'll see about that!" she declared, stomping past him and down the hall.

Matt trailed along after her, trying to resist the impulse to reach out and strangle her with his bare hands.

He shook his head in disgust. No way was one girl worth all this.

*

The two angry teenagers found Robin waiting for them in the living room.

She gestured towards the couch. "Sit down."

Matt flopped down on one end, and Lucy seated herself primly at the other.

Silence filled the room.

Finally, Robin spoke. "Does one of you want to tell me what I walked in on?"

"I would have thought that would have been obvious," Matt muttered darkly under his breath. "I mean, I've caught you and dad doing the same thing like a million times."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Matthew," she said warningly. "Do you really want to make this worse for yourself?"

"This can get worse?" he groused, slumping further down into the couch.

Robin nodded tightly. "You bet it can."

Lucy spoke up. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Drake. It won't happen again." She glared at Matt. "Believe me on that."

Robin turned towards Lucy. "How long has this," she waved her hand between the two teens, "been going on?"

Lucy gulped. "A few weeks?" she said hesitantly.

This time Robin's eyes narrowed at her. "A few weeks?" she spluttered. "Were you ever going to get around to telling your parents or were you just going to sneak around forever?"

Matt straightened. "That was my fault, Mom."

Lucy whipped her head towards Matt, staring at him in shock.

He looked back at her levelly. Seeing that she wasn't going to contradict him, he turned back towards Robin.

"I just thought it would be better if we figured out if it was serious before we told everyone," he explained.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "What I saw upstairs looked pretty serious," she said.

Matt nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry, we should have told you."

"You're right, you should have," Robin agreed. She looked back and forth between them. "So is it? Serious, I mean."

Matt snuck a look at Lucy out of the corner of his eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak, Lucy was doing it for him.

"It is," she said, sliding down the couch and taking Matt's hand, twining their fingers together.

Matt stared at her in shock.

The expression on her face was complete sincerity.

Matt smiled and squeezed her hand. He turned back to his mother. "We should have told you, we're sorry."

"You said that already," Robin sighed. But not that you have, you know what the rules are Matthew. No being alone together in the house, an adult must be present, etcetera." She looked over at Lucy. "So can I trust you to tell your parents about this? Because I assure you it'll sound much better coming from you."

Lucy nodded furiously. "Absolutely."

Robin smiled. "Good, because if you don't, I will." She stood. "I'm going to go order pizza for dinner. Lucy, did you want to stay?"

"Sure," the girl said with surprise. "Thanks Mrs. Drake."

"Any time." Robin walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Matt turned to Lucy with a wide smile on his face. "So does this mean that you're like my girlfriend now?" he drawled, playing idly with her fingers.

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Not for long if you keep that up," she warned. "I can easily go tell your mother that it was a mistake."

"You wouldn't do that," Matt scoffed, bringing his hand up to tuck her hair behind her ears.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I wouldn't?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope." He leaned in to kiss her, smiling widely as he did.

Lucy met him halfway, smiling despite herself.

She really hated it when he was right.

*

In the kitchen, Robin pulled open the drawer for the takeout menus, rifling through them for the one from Giuseppi's.

She pulled it out and went to grab the phone to call in the order, but dropped onto a stool at the counter instead, burying her head in her hands.

If she had to be reminded of how grown up Matt was, she mused to herself, she'd have rather had the college catalogues.

With a sigh, she dialed the phone to order dinner.

Matt's stomach, she was certain, would never grow up.


	59. Chapter 59

Picture 59: Let Me Count the Ways

The room was dark, the only light the flickering of the television screen as a movie played.

The occupants of the room were only half paying attention to it, more focused on each other and the relatively rare chance to be alone together.

Cameron was stretched out on his back on the couch and Molly was laying half on his chest and half on the couch. For the moment they were actually watching the movie, and Cameron stroked Molly's hair idly.

As they watched the girl declare her love for the boy in a decades old chick flick, Molly tilted her face up to look at Cameron. "Cam?"

"Yeah baby?" was his distracted reply.

"Why do you love me?"

Cameron froze. He looked down at Molly in confusion. "What do you mean why do I love you?"

He felt her shrug.

"It was just a question."

"One I have absolutely no chance of answering correctly," he muttered under his breath.

She poked him lightly in the ribs. "I am not one of those girls, Cameron Spencer, and you know it."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot she'd poked. "I thought we'd decided I wasn't going to be abused anymore."

"You might have decided that," she sniffed. "I don't recall making any such promise." She sat up and looked down at him. "And you still haven't answered my question."

He raised an eyebrow, tucking his hands behind his head. "Do I look stupid to you?" At her smirk, he shook his head. "Don't answer that."

Molly adopted a pout, her lower lip sliding out. "Is it really that hard a question to answer?"

Cameron sighed and sat up himself. "Sort of, yeah."

"Try?" she asked. "I really want to know."

"Fine," he grumbled, tugging her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. He took a deep breath. "Reasons why I love you? Well, there's that you're sweet, kind, my best friend -"

"You're making me sound like a dog," Molly interjected with a pout.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's it exactly. Now are you going to let me finish this?"

"I'll behave," she promised.

"Alright, well there's also because you have this stubborn streak that no one sees coming, because you're usually so accommodating. Because you have this piece of hair that never curls right," he tugged gently on it to illustrate, grinning as she frowned and batted his hand away, "and it makes me always want to touch your hair. There's the way that you can never quite manage to keep what you're feeling off your face, the way you cry at the happy endings in movies, even though you'll never admit it."

His voice dropped lower, and he began to press kisses to her neck, making her shudder in response.

"I love that your skin is so sensitive and that I'm the only one that knows about it," he murmured between kisses. "I love that you want me as much as I want you and that -"

He was cut off by Molly pressing her lips urgently to his. When her tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, he opened them willingly, letting her control the kiss. Biting back a moan, he slid his hands down her body, urging her to straddle his lap.

She came willingly, winding her fingers into his hair, still kissing him deeply.

Finally, the need for oxygen became too great and she pulled back panting lightly. She stared at him in wonder, fingers tracing over his face.

Out of breath himself, Cameron teased between gasps. "So I guess there was a right answer to the question, hm?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Cameron?" she asked, beginning to slowly grind her body against his.

"Yeah?" he gulped, hands clutching at her hips.

She smiled sweetly. "Shut up and kiss me."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am," he drawled, leaning forward to capture her mouth once more.

He loved her bossy streak too.


	60. Chapter 60

Picture 60: So Hard When It Doesn't Come Easy

"So we need to make a decision," Patrick said from where he stood in the doorway to their bedroom.

Robin blinked, and looked up from the medical journal she was reading in bed. "What?"

Patrick crossed the room to sit next to her on the bed, plucking the journal from her hands. "We need to decide if we're going to try again with the artificial insemination."

"Oh," Robin said flatly. She reached to turn off the light on her night stand, doing her best to avoid looking at Patrick. "Can't we talk about that tomorrow? I was going to go to sleep, I have an early day tomorrow."

"You don't go in till noon," Patrick corrected, leaning over her to flip the light back on. "And when I tried to get you to talk about it yesterday, you said the same thing. Or when I tried last week, the same thing yet again. You're avoiding, Robin."

"So what if I am?" Robin pushed her hair back from her eyes in irritation. "Did it ever occur to you that I just don't want to talk about this?"

"As a matter of fact, it had." He grabbed one of her hands, and stroked his thumb gently over the top of her hand. "I just don't understand why. If you don't want to try to have another baby, that's fine. But we need to decide."

Robin looked down at their linked hands, and squeezed Patrick's tightly. She took a deep breath, readying herself to speak. When she did, it was practically whispered as she said, "I do want to try, I'm just scared to."

Patrick scooted closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her body, switching the hand holding onto hers. "Why are you scared?"

"Because of what happened last time." Robin looked up at Patrick and anguish was written on her face. "Losing that baby devastated me, and I don't think I could handle it if it happened again."

"There's no reason to think that it would," Patrick rushed to reassure her. "You're perfectly healthy."

"But I'm older now. Past the magic age of 35, so there's actually more of a risk something would go wrong."

"Nothing in life comes with guarantees, you know that better than anyone." Patrick reminded her. "Did you think you would be sitting here today, nearly twenty years after your diagnosis?"

"No."

They were both silent for a long time, till Robin broke the silence.

"I just don't know if I would be able to handle another miscarriage," she finally said.

Patrick shrugged slightly. "Then we won't try. We have Lana, that's more than enough." He looked down at Robin. "Okay?"

"No, it's not okay!" Robin cried. "I want to have another baby, I just don't know how to get past being scared of something going wrong."

Patrick brushed a few stray tears off of her cheeks. "You don't have to get past it, you know. You just have to learn to live with it. I'll always wonder what would have happened if we'd had a baby four years ago. They'd be in pre-school by now, probably trailing along after Lana, trying desperately to keep up with their big sister."

Robin stared up at him in shock. "I never realized you thought about it," she murmured softly.

"Of course I think about it, Robin. That was our child. I know that's why you didn't want to try again for so long, but I think we're both ready now, don't you?"

She didn't answer for several minutes, the only sound in the room Robin's shallow breathing.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What?"

"Yes," she said in a stronger voice. "Yes. I think we should try again."

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked hesitantly, scared to let the hope creep into his voice.

She smiled shakily up at him. "I am. I'll call Kelly next week and we can go in together and talk to her, but this is what I want. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Patrick didn't answer, but pressed a kiss to her forehead and tightened his arm around her shoulders.

They sat like that, clinging to each other's strength and warmth, till they fell asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Picture 61: Sex on the Beach

Cameron unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped inside.

"Molly?" he called out as he hung his coat up in the closet. "You here?"

"In the living room!"

He grinned. He'd been so swamped with work, and her with school, that their schedules hadn't been meshing. But a night in, with just the two of them, seemed like the perfect solution.

He rifled through the mail that was scattered on the kitchen counter, whistling softly to himself. Satisfied there was nothing urgent, he wandered down the hall to the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of the disaster area it had apparently become.

Now, Cameron would be the first to admit that he wasn't the neatest guy in the world, but things were normally fairly tidy. A desire to keep Molly coming over and a cleaning service saw to that. But right now, the living room looked like a wedding had vomited all over it.

Bridal magazines were scattered all over the floor, file folders were stacked precariously on the coffee table. Cam squinted to see the labels, but couldn't make them out. A variety of brightly colored fabrics were heaped next to Molly on the couch, where she sat cross legged, laptop sitting on her lap, phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder.

"Yes, Kristina, I agree it's a pretty dress, but I don't want to decide on anything till everyone sees." She paused, listening to her sisters response. "I promise I'll forward the link to Lana, Audrey, and Gia. Well, Maxie." She turned her head a little and caught sight of Cameron staring at her agape. "Kristina, Cam's home, I gotta go, bye." Without waiting for a response, she hung up the phone. "I know this looks bad," she started.

Cam held up a hand to silence her. "Later. Hi you." He stepped towards her, and bent to kiss her hello.

"Hi yourself," Molly said as she pulled back from the kiss. She set the laptop on the coffee table and dumped the fabric swatches to the ground. She patted the empty space next to her. "Come sit with me."

He cautiously took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What is all this?" he asked with dread, gesturing at the wedding related paraphernalia scattered across the room.

Molly sighed. "It's not my fault," she defended. "My mom, your mom, my sister and Lana, they all keep giving me stuff that's supposed to be helping me plan the wedding and none of it is." She looked up at him and shot him a dirty look. "And since someone can't be bothered to help, it all falls on me to deal with."

He shrugged. "I told you we should have eloped."

She punched him lightly in the side. "That was so not an option and you know it, Cameron."

He laughed. "But just picture it. You, me, alone one a beach somewhere. Doesn't it sound perfect?"

She closed her eyes picturing it. "It does. But our families would have never forgiven us."

He shrugged again. "It's our wedding."

"I know, but -" Molly moaned as Cameron bent his head to press kisses to her neck. "Stop that, you're distracting me," she admonished, making no effort to move or stop him from what he was doing.

"You like what I'm doing," he pointed out between kisses, gently pressing her back into the couch, stretching his body out alongside hers.

"That is so not the point," she breathed, turning her head to kiss him.

Cameron happily kissed her back, running his hands down her body. He began plucking open the buttons on her shirt with practiced ease.

Molly was just starting to loosen his tie, when her phone began vibrating noisily next to them.

"Ignore it," Cameron pled. "I'm begging you."

She shook her head, reaching for the phone. "I'm expecting a call from someone at school." She flipped open the phone and frowned at the display. "It's your mother," she said, thrusting the phone at Cam. "You talk to her."

He sighed and sat up right, answering the phone as he did. "Hi Mom."

Molly sat up too, listening to the call.

"Yes, you called Molly's phone," Cam said rolling his eyes at Molly. He covered the phone and whispered, "I always told you that she liked you more."

Molly laughed.

"No, you can't talk to Molly right now." He paused. "Because I said so, Mom." He paused again. "Because I am trying to have sex right now. Good-bye mother." He closed the phone with a snap, and turned back to Molly who had a horrified expression on her face.

"You did not just tell your mother that we were about to have sex," she hissed, face bright red with embarrassment.

He shrugged and reached for Molly, trying to pull her towards him, frowning when she batted his hands away. "I'm sure she didn't believe me."

"That doesn't matter!" Molly cried out. "You still told her we were about to have sex!"

"We were," Cam pointed out, making a second grab for her.

"Well, we're not anymore," she said with a huff, pulling her laptop back onto her lap. "You're going to help me with wedding plans, and maybe if you're lucky, I'll have sex with you again on our wedding night."

He groaned. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

She shot him a withering glare. "To you telling your mother that we were about to have sex? No, I don't." She opened a spreadsheet on the computer.

Cam peered over her shoulder. "What the hell is that thing? A schedule to take over the world?"

"Cute," she sniffed. "I am a Cassadine, you know. Plans for world domination are in the genes."

"No complaints here," he drawled. "You know I like it when you're -"

She shot him another glare and he quickly shut his mouth before he could finish the thought.

"Right, being quiet and obeying orders." He nodded, holding up his hands in surrender. "So explain the crazy complicated spreadsheet to me."

She sighed. "It's not crazy complicated. There's a general tab for overall deadlines, and then each aspect of the wedding, flowers, caterer's, music, etcetera, have their own tabs with more detailed breakdowns."

"Okay… so what am I helping you with?" He leaned closer to get a better look. "Hey what's that tab that's running off the screen?" He pulled the laptop to him, and flipped to it, turning to Molly with a grin. "Honeymoon? Why didn't you tell me there was going to be honeymoon planning involved? Baby, you know that would have gotten me interested in a hurry."

Molly rolled her eyes. "At this point you'll be lucky if there is a honeymoon, Cameron Spencer." She grabbed for the laptop, but he moved it out of reach. "Give me it back!"

"No." He smirked at her. "Personally, I think we should go to Hawaii. I know it's a cliché, but since you won't consider eloping, it would be a great way to fulfill my dream of us on a deserted beach." He looked at Molly expectantly. "What do you think?"

"That sounds nice," she allowed. "But if you're thinking because you helped with this one part you're off the hook for the rest, you're crazy."

He laughed. "I think I know you better than that." He set the laptop down on the coffee table again, and tugged Molly onto his lap. He lowered his voice, and started kissing her neck once more. "But just think about it, Mol. Maybe we can indulge in that fantasy you told me about. The one where we have sex under a waterfall."

"I don't recall any such fantasy," she managed, as she tried to fight off a moan.

He grinned against her neck. "That's right, it was mine." He stood, scooping her up in his arms.

Molly squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "If you drop me…"

"I won't," he promised. "Besides, I'm just doing some more practicing for our wedding night."

Molly laughed, and he carried her down the hall to the bedroom.

It was time to practice something else entirely.


	62. Chapter 62

Picture 62: Say Goodbye

The party was way too loud.

It was all Lana could think about as she stood on the fringes of it, watching the crowd and sipping her soda. The entire high school aged population of Port Charles must be here, she thought idly to herself. But then that must be what happens when the three guests of honor had all gone to different high schools.

She leaned back against a tree and looked out at the full grounds. Nikolas and Elizabeth had offered up Wyndemere as a location for the going away party that Molly, Spencer, and Jake had wanted to throw, mostly because it was the only place big enough to accommodate all of their friends.

Lana let her eyes drift through the crowd, looking for the guests of honor. She'd always known she was the baby of their group of friends, but somehow she still couldn't believe she'd be stuck in Port Charles all alone next year. Well, except for Lila, she realized as she spotted the red-haired girl standing wrapped in the circle of Morgan's arm.

She frowned. Just because they were both there, that didn't mean they'd end up friends.

She let her gaze move on, and found Spencer standing surrounded by his normal crowd of fawning girls.

She looked at him closely. To someone that didn't know him well, she was sure, they'd see no difference. But she did know Spencer, and she knew that something had changed in the last few weeks. He'd always had a sense of humor about the flock of girls that followed his every move, but lately, he seemed to have lost that. It was like he'd come to see himself the way they saw him. As a pretty face with a fat wallet, and nothing more.

She didn't know what had happened, but she sincerely hoped that moving to England for Oxford was going to help.

She was worried about her friend.

Unable to stand it any longer, she looked away. It was too sad to even watch.

She moved on, letting her gaze wander across the masses.

And then, just as she'd thought (hoped) she wouldn't be able to see him, there he was.

Jake Spencer.

The boy that she loved, and that had broken her heart so carelessly.

She stiffened, heart hurting, knowing she should look away, but unable to do so.

She hadn't wanted to come tonight for precisely this reason. She'd known it would hurt too much to see him laughing and talking with his friends as if it were the most normal thing in the world, and she felt as if the world had ended.

But Molly had insisted.

Molly would just have to understand why she couldn't stay, Lana decided, allowing herself another moment to drink in her fill of the sight of him.

She tore her gaze away, and pushed herself off the tree, intent on heading inside, heading away from him.

And then suddenly Molly was there, tugging Cameron along behind her.

Molly looked very determined.

Lana held up a hand to ward off her friend. "I know what you're going to say, but don't. I can't stay, Mol, I can't be here, I can't -" Her voice cracked at the last, and she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Molly said, dropping Cameron's hand and coming to stand next to her friend, wrapping her arm around her. "I never should have made you come."

"No, you shouldn't have," Lana sniffed. She looked at Cam with watery eyes. "Hi Cameron."

"Hey Lan," he said. "My brother's a punk. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for your brother," Lana said, doing her best to smile at him.

"Of course he does," Molly countered. She squeezed Lana's shoulders. "Why don't you go wait in the study while Cam and I say our good-byes, and then we'll take you home."

"That's nice of you, Mol, but I'm a big girl and I can get home by myself."

"I know," Molly said gently, trying to soothe Lana's ruffled feathers. "But I'm the reason you're here. So humor me."

"It'd make my life so much easier if you'd just say yes," Cameron interjected. "If you don't, she'll be worried about you for the rest of the night."

Lana looked back and forth between their expectant faces. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll be inside. But if this takes more than a half hour, I'm leaving without you."

She started walking towards the house.

Molly turned to Cameron with anger on her face and in her voice. "I could kill your brother!"

"I know," Cameron said soothingly. "And while I agree with you that he's a jackass that doesn't deserve to live, especially after seeing how broken up Lana is, he really did mean well, Mol. He thought this would hurt her less."

"Does she look like this is hurting less?" Molly demanded, eyes flashing.

"No," he acknowledged.

"Well, then we agree."

His voice turned wary. "Agree on what?"

"That we're either going to fix this or you're going to have to commit fratricide." She looked at him expectantly. "Right?"

Cameron groaned. "Molly, you can't possibly think this is a good idea."

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course I do, or I wouldn't have said anything."

"Mol, I really don't think you should try to interfere," he warned. "Lana's been hurt enough, do you want to make it worse?"

"I won't let him make it worse," she said matter-of-factly. "Now are you coming with me while I try to bash some sense into your brother's thick skull, or do I have to do this by myself?"

He knew there was no stopping her when she was in one of these moods, and if he was with her he could probably stop Jake from dying. He thought. He gave in with a sigh. "Fine."

She smiled triumphantly. "Good."

Molly grabbed Cameron's hand and started dragging him towards his younger brother.

Cameron sent up a silent prayer for his brother.

If he wasn't already regretting what he'd done, he would be by the time Molly got through with him

And it wouldn't be pretty.

*

Molly needn't have worried.

Jake hadn't been doing anything but beating himself up since the day he'd broken things off with Lana.

Though he stood clustered in a group of his friends from the baseball team, smiling and laughing as though nothing was wrong, he'd been keeping an eye on Lana all night.

Seeing her hurting and knowing that he was the cause and that he couldn't do anything to make it better seemed the least penance he deserved.

He was so preoccupied with watching Lana retreat alone towards the house that he failed to notice Molly barreling towards him, till she was poking him in the chest.

"You are scum, Jake Spencer," she announced loudly, jabbing him again.

He grabbed her hand and looked around at his friends, who now wore a mixture of amused and intrigued expressions.

"Not here," he said tersely, jerking his head towards a less crowded area.

Not giving her a chance to respond, he stalked away, forcing Molly and Cameron to trail behind him.

When he was sure they were in the most private spot they were going to get at a party with over 500 guests, he spun around. "What is your problem?" he demanded, pitching his voice as low as he could to still be heard over the noise of the party.

Her eyes narrowed and she dropped Cameron's hand, crossing her arms over her chest. "My problem?" she demanded. "Have you seen Lana tonight, Jake? Have you seen what you did?"

Some of the fight fell out of him. How could he be mad at Molly for reacting this way to Lana's more than obvious hurt, when he was feeling the same way? "Of course I saw her. She looked miserable, which for the record is also how I feel, thanks for asking," he snapped back at her.

"You certainly haven't been acting like you're miserable," she said. "You're still the life of the party."

"Just because I'm better at hiding what I'm feeling doesn't mean I'm not hurting too," he practically growled. "Don't push me, Molly."

Seeing Molly about to go off, Cameron put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. "Mol, I don't think you actually came over here to yell at Jake, no matter how much you're enjoying it, so why don't you say what you wanted to say. Lana's waiting, remember?"

"Wait, she's still here?" Jake blurted out before he could stop himself.

Something in his voice made Molly reconsider. "Yes, she's waiting for Cameron and I do take her home." She studied Jake for a moment. "I'm not sure if I'll live to regret this, or even if Lana will forgive me for it, but you should go talk to her, Jake."

Jake stared. Of all the things he'd imagined coming out of Molly's mouth, that wasn't one of them. He glanced at his brother, who seemed as surprised as he was. "You can't be serious."

She smiled then, though it wasn't the friendly one she normally wore. "Oh, but I am. And if you make me regret it, I'll kill you myself." She jerked her chin towards Cameron, who was still holding her shoulders. "I won't even need him to help me."

Jake raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Cameron shrugged.

Nodding, Jake turned his attention back to Molly. "What could I possibly say to her that would make this better?" he demanded. "Tell me, I want to know."

"You found the words to make her fall in love with you," Molly said levelly, looking him straight in the eye. "I have faith you can find the ones to help her now." She shrugged. "Or tell her the truth."

"I did tell her the truth," he growled, on the brink of losing his temper with her.

"You told her you were a scared little boy, running away from the best thing that'll ever happen to you?" Molly asked, voice syrupy sweet. "I must have missed that part when she was sobbing on my shoulder."

"Molly," he sighed. Wearily, he rubbed his hands across his face. "Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Good," Molly said. "Now shoo."

"Shoo?" Jake echoed, raising both eyebrows. He looked at Cameron. "You don't ever say no to her, do you?"

Cameron considered, and then shook his head. "Not really, no."

Growing less amused by the moment, Molly interjected, "Tick tock, gentlemen."

Jake nodded and squared his shoulders. "Right." He turned and started towards the house.

"Oh, Jake?" Molly called after him.

He turned his head. "Yes?"

"Won't you need to know where she is?"

Molly's voice contained the first traces of amusement that it had all night, he noted, his teeth gritted as he spun around to face her "Right."

Taking pity on him, Cameron said quickly, "She's in the study, man. Good luck."

"Thanks," Jake muttered, turning back around and walking more quickly towards the house.

They watched him walk away.

When he was out of sight, Molly tilted her face up towards Cameron's. "He's going to screw it up, isn't he?"

Cameron hesitated, torn between his loyalty to his brother and his honest opinion. In lieu of an answer, he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"That wasn't an answer," she pointed out, smiling up at him.

He winced. "I'd hoped you wouldn't notice."

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the same direction Jake had just headed.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked, struggling to keep up with him.

"To wait."

*

Jake paused in the doorway of his step-father's study.

Lana was curled up on the couch, feet tucked up underneath her, though she'd slid out of her sandals in deference to the butler's strict no shoes on the furniture policy. She stared blankly ahead at the wall, or at least that's what he thought she was doing.

She looked so much younger than her age, and so impossibly small, almost like a little girl.

She looked miserable.

He sighed, hoping that whatever the outcome of this, he wouldn't make things worse.

His sigh must have been louder than he thought, because at it, her head turned towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked flatly.

He winced. He'd rather her yell at him than see her like this, all pale, and sad, and just so un-Lana-like. He pushed off the doorframe and crossed the room, settling himself on the opposite end of the couch. He turned to face her, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to see how you were," he said finally. That much was true at least.

She laughed, though it was a bitter sound, one that he wasn't sure he'd ever heard before. "How I am?" she asked incredulously. "I think that's pretty damn obvious. You broke my heart Jake, do you really need to rub it in?"

"That's not what I'm trying to do."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Clearly this was a bad idea," he muttered, standing up and stalking towards the door. "I'm sorry if I made things worse."

"Why did you really come?"

Her simple question stopped him in his tracks.

He slowly turned to face her. "What do you mean?" he hedged.

She sighed. "I mean, you didn't just come to see how I am. Anyone with eyes can see that. So I want to know why you really came."

He rubbed his hand across his eyes. How well she knew him always came as a surprise. "I did want to see how you are. But I also wanted to see if there was anything I could do to fix it."

Her eyes went wide. "Unless you have a time machine that can take us back two weeks, back before my idiot boyfriend decided to break up with me, make that my idiot ex-boyfriend, I don't see what you could possibly do to fix this."

"Come on, Lan, don't be like this! Let me help."

"You did this!" she exclaimed angrily. "You broke up with me. You don't get to make offers to help to ease your conscience."

Jake didn't reply for a long moment. He knew what she said was true, but that didn't take away the need to make this better. "I know that," he sighed. "But I can't stand to see you like this, Lana. I can't."

"Well you should have thought of that before you broke up with me," she snapped, some fire sparking in her eyes.

"Why can't you understand that I did it for you?"

"Because you didn't," she sneered. "You might have told yourself that your noble, self-sacrificing gesture of breaking up with me for my own good was about me, but it wasn't. It was about you."

He blinked. That had not been what he was expecting. "I think I'd know better than you why I did it," he said, a touch of anger creeping into his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I have no doubt that you've convinced yourself of that, but let's be honest here, Jake. What about this is better for me? Meanwhile, you get to go off to California unencumbered by your still in high school girlfriend. Now, you tell me which one of us this situation is good for."

"You cannot be serious," he growled, advancing on her. "You think I broke up with you so I could date other girls in California?"

She nodded, though a trace of doubt appeared in her eyes.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him roughly. "Are you insane?" he demanded, trying to resist the impulse to shake her. "I love you. I don't want anyone else."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have been able to break my heart this easily!" she cried, pain laced through every word.

He dropped her arms like he'd been scalded, stung by the implicit accusation in what she'd said. "You think I don't love you?"

Her eyes lowered to the floor. "I don't know."

"You don't know," he repeated hollowly.

She looked up, and was stricken by how hurt he looked. "Jake, I'm sorry," she said, reaching out to touch his arm. "I shouldn't have said that. I know you love me, I do."

He shook his head. "Clearly you don't."

"No, I do," she insisted.

Jake stared at her for a moment, and then let out a rueful laugh. "Look at us."

Her nose crinkled in confusion. "What?"

He gestured back and forth between them. "This is so absurd. We love each other. It's killing both of us to see the other one upset, and yet all we can do is fight."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "I think the anger is easier to handle than the rest of it. I know if I concentrate on how absolutely furious I am with you, the less I can think about how bad I feel."

"I suppose I deserve that."

She nodded again. "You do."

They stared at each other for a moment more, till Jake reached out and took Lana's hand, pulling her back to the couch.

This time they sat so close their knees were touching, and he didn't relinquish her hand.

"I'm sorry," he started, tightening his grip on her fingers. "I know you might not believe that, but I am. I know I hurt you, but I honestly thought it would be better to break up now, than say six months from now, when we both resent each other for not being where the other is."

"But I wouldn't have resented you," she protested.

"You would have," he said, holding up his other hand to ward off the ensuing comment. "And no, I'm not thinking for you, I'm just being realistic. You're telling me you wouldn't ever resent me for not being here? Not being able to take you to homecoming or the prom?"

She hesitated. "I don't know. But long distance relationships can work! Look at your brother and Molly."

He nodded. "Point taken, but it's a lot less far from Boston to Port Charles than it is from California to Port Charles." He grinned for a moment. "Besides, my brother and Molly are not normal."

Lana smiled at that. "True." She looked down at their twined fingers. "So what now?"

"What now?" he echoed, confused at the sudden shift in the direction of the conversation.

"Well, we've fought, and I've cried, and I assume you came here to do something, so what is it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well then, I guess all that's left to do is say goodbye." She looked up at him, tremulous smile on her face.

"I guess so," he said slowly, staring at her, trying to memorize her face, which was ridiculous because he knew he knew it better than his own. "Will you email me? Text me? Something? I don't want you to be cut out of my life."

She hesitated. "Maybe. I don't want to make promises I can't keep."

"I suppose that's fair."

"I don't really remember how to be just your friend, Jake. We haven't been that in a long time, maybe ever, so this is going to be hard."

He nodded. "I know. For me too, you know."

The minutes ticked by as they stared at each other, both unwilling to do or say anything that could cause the moment to end.

Molly's voice from the door broke the silence. "Everything all right in here? Lana, are you ready to go?"

Lana started at the intrusting. "Could you just give us another minute, Mol?"

"Of course." Molly retreated back into the hall.

"So I guess this is it," Jake said.

Lana nodded. "I guess so." She started to stand, still holding onto his hand, but then she changed her mind and sat again, leaning into kiss him one last time, before she could regret the impulse to do so.

The kiss was tender and sweet, both of them lingering over it, not wanting it to end.

Lana pulled back first. "Goodbye Jake," she whispered before rushing out of the room into Molly's waiting arms.

"Goodbye Lana," he said to the empty room.


	63. Chapter 63

Picture 63: Start Spreading the News

Matt leaned against Gia's locker and grinned.

Gia arched one of her finely plucked eyebrows at her cousin. "What are you so happy about?"

"I have a date tonight," he said, eyes twinkling.

She refused to give him what he wanted and ask for details. "You have a date every night," she said in a bored voice.

He nodded solemnly. "It's really a shame that we were cursed with such good looks and charm, you and I."

She couldn't quite contain the laugh as she shut her locker. "It's true," she acknowledged. She started down the hall to class, Matt falling into step next to her.

"So aren't you going to ask me who the date's with?" Matt nagged, smiling and nodding at friends and admirers as they walked.

"I'm not interested," she sniffed.

"Liar," he accused. "You're always interested in gossip."

"Sweetie, when you get a date, it's not gossip, it's a rite of passage. But if you're that anxious to tell me, I suppose I'll let you. What smitten, wide-eyed freshman did you talk into it this time?"

He chuckled. "You're going to eat those words," he warned.

She rolled her eyes and stopped outside her classroom. "I highly doubt that."

"Well if you're sure…" he drawled with a smirk.

"Spit it out, I'm going to be late," she ordered.

He grinned. "Lucy." He spun on his heel and joined the crowd walking down the hall, leaving Gia staring after him agape.

"Lucy?" she mouthed silently to herself. Surely her best friend had more sense than that.

The bell ringing jolted her back to alertness, and she scurried inside the classroom, throwing herself into her chair. She immediately turned to the girl sitting next to her and hissed, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Lucy looked at her with a puzzled expression, but before she could speak, their teacher, Mr. O'Keefe walked into the classroom.

"Later," Lucy mouthed, turning her attention to the front of the room.

Not so easily deterred, Gia pulled out a notebook and flipped to a clean page.

Lucy glanced back at her in confusion, watching as Gia wrote swiftly, with sharp pen strokes, almost tearing through the paper in her haste.

Gia tore the page from her notebook, and with practiced ease, folded it into a triangle. She looked towards the front of the room, checking to see if they were in any danger of being caught. Confident they weren't, she flipped the note onto Lucy's desk.

Lucy frowned at her, taking her own peek in Mr. O'Keefe's direction. She unfolded the paper.

She read the words with trepidation.

The note read simply: _Matt? What the hell are you thinking?_

Lucy looked apprehensively at Gia, who was staring back at her, expression making it clear that she wanted answers and that she wanted them now.

Lucy sighed and began to scribble a response. She refolded the noted and waited for Mr. O'Keefe to be distracted again.

Gia unfolded the note, and read the words with shock.

_It's not like that_, Lucy wrote. _He likes me. He's not playing games like normal._

Gia shook her head in disbelief. Lucy was supposed to be the sensible one. The one that wasn't stupid enough to fall for charm and a pretty face. Matt might be her cousin, and she might love him dearly, though she'd suffer death before admitting it, but that didn't mean that she was blind to his faults.

Matt was a flirt. Maybe the king of the flirts, and Gia felt comfortable thinking that, because she was undeniably the queen. He almost never went out with the same girl more than once, but he was so charming that none of them held it against him, mostly because they were all hoping against hope that he'd ask them out again.

She'd heard her mom and Robin discussing his parade of girls on more than one occasion, with Robin's comments of "He's just like his father!" growing more and more anxious each time.

And now Lucy. Lucy who'd seen it all, who'd snickered about his conquests with her, was setting herself up to be one?

Hell no.

She had to save her friend from herself.

Gia fully understood the lure of a pretty face, but Matt wasn't that pretty.

She was fairly certain she'd feel that way even if he weren't her cousin.

She shook her head. Now clearly was not the time for wool-gathering. Not when there was a best friend to save.

She rapidly wrote her response, and flipped the note back to Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she unfolded it. Gia was taking this about as well as she'd expected, and she'd have to remember to kill Matt later, because dumping this entirely on her was so not fair.

_Carrie Wentworth thought Matt liked her too,_ Gia'd scribbled. _And we both know how that turned out. Why set yourself up like this? Why? He can't be that good a kisser._

Lucy sighed again. What Gia'd written was absolutely true, and she knew her friends concerns were legitimate. She had them too. It was why it had taken Matt so long to convince her to take their relationship public.

But that didn't mean she liked the reminders.

And it made telling Gia what she'd have to tell her next all the harder. Because when Gia found out that she and Matt had already been dating for a month?

Well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Lucy bit down on the end of her pen as she considered what to write. Finally, she wrote a reply and passed the note back off to Gia.

"About time," Gia muttered under her breath, tearing into the folded paper. She smoothed it out, and read what Lucy had wrote.

_Do you really think Carrie knows Matt half as well as I do? Look, I'll explain the rest after class, okay? It's better that way, believe me._

Gia frowned and turned to Lucy.

Lucy met her gaze and Gia saw quickly that she meant it when she said the subject was closed till after class. She sighed.

"Something the matter, Miss Spencer?" Mr. O'Keefe inquired mildly as he passed by their desks.

"No sir," she said contritely, tucking the note further out of sight.

"Well then perhaps you'd like to actually open your book," he suggested. "Since you're supposed to be reading chapter 12."

Gia blushed and opened her book. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He moved on.

Gia gritted her teeth. The rest of this class was going to take forever.

*

As soon as the bell rang, Gia was up like a shot, practically dragging Lucy out of the classroom behind her.

She pulled her into the closest bathroom, and checked to see if anyone else was there. Satisfied they were alone she turned to Lucy.

"So what haven't you told me?" Gia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucy gulped. "Well, the reason that I know Matt's not going to treat me like everyone else," she began slowly.

"Yes?" Gia said impatiently.

Lucy closed her eyes and hoped for the best. All on one breath, she rushed out, "Because we've sort of been seeing each other for a month already, and I didn't want anyone to know because of this." She paused, eyeing Gia warily. "We should have told you."

Gia blinked. That she had not been expecting.

"Gia?" Lucy pressed, growing more anxious with each second that she didn't say anyting.

"I can't quite believe I heard you correctly," Gia said finally. "You and Matt have been secretly dating for a month, and neither of you let it slip to me?"

Lucy nodded. "Are you mad?"

Gia shook her head. "I feel like I should be, but what I am is impressed. I don't think either of you has ever been able to keep a secret from me for that long."

Lucy nodded again. "I know. It wasn't easy, believe me."

"I wouldn't think so, no." Gia studied Lucy for a moment, and then asked, "But Matt? Really?"

Lucy sighed. "I've always liked him, Gia, you know that."

Gia nodded. "I do, but it's Matt. My cousin is many things, but boyfriend material is not one of them."

"That's what I thought," Lucy said. "But he's been so different with me, Gia, honestly he has. I was the one that insisted on not telling anyone, and he went along with it. He's gone along with everything I want."

Gia's eyes narrowed. "You aren't sleeping with him, are you?"

Lucy blushed and yelped, "Gia!"

"Just checking." She studied Lucy again. "Well, if he steps one toe out of line, tell him that I'm going to make him pay, cousin or not."

Lucy laughed. "Isn't that what my twin brother is supposed to be for?"

Gia smirked. "Ah, but it's Matt. I have far more devious means at my disposal than Sean does." She softened. "I am happy for you, you know. There's nobody I'd rather have for either of you than each other."

"I know," Lucy said with a smile. "Now, can we get out of here?"

Gia laughed. "I suppose," she said dramatically.

She pulled the door open and the girls stepped out into the hall.

Matt was waiting for them.

Gia halted in her tracks, causing Lucy to bump into her from behind.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Matt smirked. "You're nothing if not predictable."

Gia frowned. "Take that back."

"No." He tilted his head to see around Gia. "You okay back there, Luce?"

"Yes," Lucy said, stepping out from behind Gia. "You know, you're awfully bony."

Gia narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Like you have any room to talk." She shot a look at Matt. "And don't you even think about saying anything."

He held up his hands, as if to say 'who me?'. "I wouldn't dream of it." He looked back and forth between the girls. "So we're all squared away, right?"

Lucy nodded.

"Good." He grinned, tugging her to him. "Because I have been wanting to do this for weeks," he murmured as he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her exuberantly.

Lucy'd stiffened as he pulled her into his arms, but she happily moved into the kiss, winding the arm that wasn't clutching her books around his neck.

Gia rolled her eyes at him. "I'm going to class," she said loudly. "I hope everyone enjoys the show!"

And whether or not they knew it, they were putting on a show. From the curious looks of passersby, to the outright gawking, Gia had no doubt that the news of this latest coupling would be all over school before the next period even started.

She walked away, leaving them to their crowd of onlookers.

They didn't notice.


	64. Chapter 64

Picture 64: Scribbled and Erased a Thousand Times

Lana was sprawled out on her bed trying to study.

Only trying and not succeeding, because from her vantage point on the bed, she could see her laptop sitting on her desk, practically taunting her.

She sighed.

If it weren't Wednesday she wouldn't be having this much trouble concentrating. If it were any other day, she'd be happily studying, and if not happily, diligently.

She was a nerd. She liked to study.

But not on Wednesday's.

Not since Jake had left for college and started writing her long, detailed emails each Wednesday, telling her about college, and his life (though he carefully stayed away from any mentions of new women), and just him.

Like clockwork, she'd get home from dance class at six and a new email would be waiting for her.

She'd never answered any of them, but he kept on writing them, seemingly confident that one day she would.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried to reply before. She'd written responses ranging from merely a greeting to a full accounting of what had been happening in her life.

But she never managed to send any of them.

She wanted to talk to him, she did. She wanted to tell him that she had finally gotten cast as the Sugar Plum Fairy in her dance school's production of the Nutcracker. She wanted to tell him that she was going to Boston for her birthday to see Molly, and that Matt was as annoying as ever.

She wanted to tell him those things, but she couldn't.

Because she knew that when she did, they'd have to be friends again.

And she still wasn't sure if she was ready to be his friend.

With a sigh, she gave in, pushing her book to the side and climbing off the bed. She settled into the chair behind her desk, waiting impatiently for the computer to boot.

Hurriedly, she signed into her email, scanning over the messages from classmates and friends, till she found the one from Jake. She opened it and began to read.

_Lana_, he wrote.

_My first midterm is tomorrow, and I probably should be cramming for it, but I wanted to get this off to you first._

_With midterm season in full swing, my dorm has turned into a ghost town. Almost everyone seems to have moved into the libraries, including my roommate, who, as I've told you, never leaves the damn room. The weather outside is almost criminally nice, which is making concentrating on computer systems all the more difficult._

_I miss you._

_I know I said I wouldn't put any pressure on you to write back, and I'm not, but I wanted you to know that._

_I want to know about you and your life, not just be telling you about mine._

_I lied about the pressure… please write back._

_I've got to go, my study group is meeting in ten._

_Jake_

The minutes ticked by as she stared at the computer screen, unsure about what to do.

A light knocking from the doorway startled her out of her reverie.

"Knock, knock," Robin said, leaning against the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

Lana swiveled in her chair to face her mother. "Sure, what's up?"

"I thought I'd see if you maybe wanted to go to Café Matisse for dinner tonight, since your dad is at the hospital and Matt is at the Donely's." Robin settled herself on the edge of the bed. "Interested?"

"Absolutely," Lana said. "Good idea, Mom."

"I do have my moments," Robin said wryly. "You want to go now? We can probably still beat the dinner rush if we hurry."

Lana hesitated.

"Do you have something you need to finish for school? We can go later."

"It's not for school." Lana bit her lip. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me for advice? Let me mark this date and time down so I can remember it."

Lana made a face. "Don't make me regret it."

"I'll be good," Robin promised. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"It's about Jake."

Robin looked unsurprised, but nodded, motioning Lana to continue.

"We haven't really talked since he left for school, or I mean, I haven't talked to him."

Robin's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Has he been talking to you?"

Lana nodded. "He's been emailing me every week."

"But you haven't written back?"

Lana shook her head.

"Why not?" Robin asked gently.

"I don't know," Lana said slowly. "I thought it was because I wasn't ready to be 'just friends' with him, but I'm starting to wonder if it's something else."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe I'm punishing him."

Robin let that hang in the air for a moment before asking, "Punishing him for what?"

Lana shrugged. "Breaking up with me. Not being here. For thinking we were going to be able to be friends just like that. I don't know."

"Do you want to be his friend?"

"I think so." Lana looked at Robin then, heart in her eyes. "I miss him, Mom."

"Then be his friend," Robin advised. "But do it on your terms. If that means that you're not as good of friends as you used to be for now, then he'll just have to live with that."

Lana tilted her head to the side, considering. "Do you think so?"

Robin nodded. "I do." She stood. "Email him back. I'll wait for you downstairs, and then we'll go to dinner."

"Thanks, Mom."

Lana watched her mother walk out of the room and turned back to her computer.

Fingers poised over the keys, she began to type.

_Dear Jake…_


	65. Chapter 65

Picture 65: Surf City, USA

The pool was packed with spring break revelers.

"This," Lana announced, sliding her sunglasses down her nose as she looked at Molly sitting in the chair next to her, "was a truly brilliant idea."

"It was, wasn't it?" Molly preened, picking up the Mai Tai on the table by her chair and taking a sip.

Lana nodded, taking a sip of her own drink. "When were Cam and Jake going to be back?"

Molly shrugged, turning over onto her stomach. "Who cares?"

"Molly!" Lana scolded, copying her and rolling over. "Shouldn't you care more about your fiancée's whereabouts?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Molly said, voice muffled by her arms, head buried in them. "He and Jake were going surfing, not cliff diving or anything."

"True."

"Just relax," Molly advised, raising her head just a fraction to peek at her friend. "They'll be back when they're back."

"If you say so," Lana murmured, the heat from the sun making her drowsy. "I'm sure they'll be back soon…"

*

A half hour later, Lana was rudely awoken by a trickle of cold water running along her spine.

"What the…" she spluttered, bolting upright in her chair. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her boyfriend standing over her, his brother sitting next to Molly on her chair. "I'm going to get you for that, Jacob."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Is that a promise?" he leered, dropping down next to her and trying to wrap an arm around her.

Lana batted his hands away. "It's a threat," she corrected loftily, trying not to let herself be tugged into his arms.

Jake shrugged. "Same difference." He succeeded in pulling her onto his lap, and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "Did you miss me?"

"I didn't even notice you were gone," she sniffed.

Molly stifled a laugh.

Lana narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Do you have something to say, Mol?"

Molly shook her head, and turned her head, burying it in Cam's chest in an effort to keep her laughter to herself.

Jake looked down at Lana with amusement. "Clearly I'm missing something."

"Only if you considering Molly being delusional something."

"Hey!" Molly protested, lifting her head from Cam's chest.

Cam looked down at her with amusement. "Do you really want to get in the middle of that?"

"I'm already in the middle of it," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"True." Cameron pressed a swift kiss to Molly's lips. "What say you and me go get ready for dinner and leave these two losers here to finish their nonsensical argument in private?"

Molly grinned. "Sounds like a plan." She stood, sliding her feet back into her flip flops and gathering her things together. She looked over at Lana and Jake who were watching the scene with matching frowns. "You think you two can be ready to eat in an hour?"

Jake looked down at Lana, who was clearly growing more indignant by the moment. Seeing her about to open her mouth to answer, he clamped his hand over it and answered for both of them. "I think that'll be fine."

Cam shot his brother a look. "Man, are you stupid. Let's go, Mol."

Molly slipped her hand into Cameron's, and said with a final amused look, "Later guys."

Hand in hand, they walked back into the hotel.

Once they were out of sight, Jake lifted his hand off Lana's mouth. He smiled warily at her. "Hi."

She scowled. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That!"

"You're going to have to be more specific," he laughed, pressing another kiss to her shoulder. "Was it that?" he murmured, trailing his lips up her neck.

Lana bit her lip, shaking her head. Damn it, it wasn't fair how distracting his lips were.

His teeth grazed her earlobe. "That?"

She shook her head again.

"That?" he whispered, running his lips along her jaw.

She didn't answer, but turned her head to capture his mouth with hers.

Jake smiled against her lips, but kissed her back eagerly, winding his hand into her hair. This whole living on opposite coasts thing [i]sucked[/i].

Lana drew back first, resting her forehead against his, out of breath.

"So are we still fighting?" Jake murmured, pulling back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, smoothing her hair back.

Lana tilted her face up to his and narrowed her eyes. "We should be."

"Should?"

She sighed. "No." She laid her head against his shoulder. "Why can't I stay mad at you?"

Jake grinned. "Because you love me."

"I've strongly reconsidered that over the years," she sniffed.

"Liar," he said, tilting her chin up to kiss her once more.

"Shut up and kiss me," she ordered, winding her arms around his neck.

He happily complied, pulling her closer to him, tightening his arms around her. "You know," he murmured against her lips. "We should really continue this inside. Alone."

Lana pulled back and smiled. "I knew I kept you around for a reason." She pressed a swift kiss to his lips and then slid off his lap and crammed her things into her bag, holding out a hand to Jake when she was finished. "Ready?"

Jake sat still, staring up at her, the hint of a smile on his face.

"What?" Lana said, blushing under the scrutiny.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She held out a hand. "Now can we go?"

"Absolutely." He let her pull him to his feet, and then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, walking briskly towards the hotel.

She beat on his back with the hand that wasn't holding onto her bag. "What do you think you're doing?"

He grinned. "Getting us there faster."

She continued to protest, laughing as she did.

Her heart wasn't really in it, though. After all, if you couldn't be shamelessly in love, and do wild and crazy things, what was spring break for?


End file.
